


We Are Broken From The Start |HU AU|

by Airiamurillo



Category: Attila (Band 2005), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Asylum, Hybrids, M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: Deep within the Linda Vista Community hospital lies a dark secret. Six males who aren't as they first appear. It's up to one doctor to unearth the horrors that lie within and free all those who shouldn't be there. With corruption within every layer of the management, his task is difficult. However the doctor is determined to achieve his goal with all patients alive.. Will he do it.. Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

In a plain room, only furnished by two beds sat one man. He has short quiffed blonde hair and blonde puppy ears. His blonde tail swished from side to side as he sat on his bed. He didn’t move from the bed for the entire day, his ears twitched and flattened as doctors walked in but that was it really. The only people he would see were doctors in their white lab coats. He wasn’t allowed to see any other patients, especially after the incident happened a few years ago.

They never used to heavily medicate the male, but they had to now since they felt that he was going to be a danger to both them and the other patients. They had this overwhelming need to control him. He lashed out at them in the past, injuring and even killing a few. If he struck then it would be highly unlikely you would walk away with a little puppy scratch. They were abusing him and he had begun to fight back. The government and the doctors didn’t like this, so they ordered to keep him under control. This of course meant drugs.

The male has five friends and they were the only ones who were able to calm him down before medicinal intervention was required. The abuse would freak the male out but his friends would bring him out of the freak outs within minutes if allowed. The owner of the asylum in which all six men where held didn’t like that because he was losing money so he ordered for the male to be confined away from his friends. This made the male’s friends upset and angry but deep down they knew they could do nothing about it.

The male’s name is Daniel Rose Murillo. The youngest in the hybrid group being twenty-four years old. There was a seventh hybrid who hated the Labrador hybrid. He managed to escape the asylum which gave some of them hope for the future. Daniel was never told that the hybrid escaped. He wouldn’t have any hope of escaping or making it out alive, the doctors made sure of that with the daily beatings.

“Daniel, it’s time for your medicine,” a white lab coat clad doctor says, holding the clear plastic cup filled with the meds as he enters the room. They were going to move him into a smaller room but they needed him to be calm the entire time. Daniel shied away from the doctor; he didn’t want to take the medicine. “Come on Daniel, I don’t want to have to sedate you again,” the doctor warns the patient. It doesn’t take long for Daniel to give in and take his pills. Daniel really didn’t fancy the idea of being knocked out then force fed the pills when he woke up again.

“Good boy Daniel, now we can take you to your new room once the medicine kicks in,” the doctor says and leaves the room. Daniel saw one of his friends but Dylan Alvarez would never see him. “Call the doc I must be sick, better get me my medicine,” Daniel mumbles sarcastically as the medicine slowly starts to work. Now all he had to do was wait for the doctors to come and get him and take him to this new room he was going to be in. He didn’t see much point in being moved but he wasn’t the one making the decisions here.

Daniel was very calm and gave no resistance as he was taken from his old room to the new smaller room. They still brought in the biggest guys to restrain him and they did hit him a couple of times to make sure he was compliant and she wouldn’t come out. The doctors believed that he’d be safer and unable to cause harm in the room. They had padded the walls and left nothing he could hurt himself with or try and end his own life with. Not that Daniel would try anything; they would probably end up beating him to death at some point.

“You’ll stay here from now on,” the doctor says and once again Daniel was left on his own. The isolation was slowly but surely turning him insane. He needed saving from himself and soon. Daniel couldn’t last much longer. He craved attention and company from nicer people and he knew he wasn’t going to get it. There were too many horrible people stopping him from ever being able to see the nice ones. The whole asylum was filled with people who would see the hybrids experimented on until death.

He would have an imaginary friend; someone he could talk to even if it was a figment of his own imagination. He knew he was too broken to have one. Even though he didn’t want to kill himself he had no will to life. He knew one day the doctors plan to kill him so why should he make a friend? It’d only tell him things he already knew and he’d loose it when he died. He had lost his mind and through a barred window he’d see the pretty city of Los Angeles, the place he wanted to call home.

There was a new doctor who was just about to take Daniel’s case and care on. He was part of the anti-government team which was dedicated to freeing hybrids from asylums then shutting the groups behind all the hybrid abuse down. The six males who have been living here are next on the liberation list. He was about to enter the room and meet Daniel for the first time when another doctor stopped him just outside the door. Whatever she had to say he was going to ignore it, he knew enough about the patient from his file.

He had read that file several times so he was fairly sure he knew all the information on the patient he could be told by another member of staff. “Be careful, inside that room is the most dangerous patient in this unit. He will attack you once his medication wears off,” she tells him. He ignores the warning, any attacks which were reported were later found to have been made in self-defence so it never went further. Daniel is the youngest patient they have in the hybrid unit, all the others were in their late twenties and Daniel wasn’t even 25 yet.

The new doctor entered the room and found Daniel facing the wall in the upper right corner of the room. He was sitting on the floor and you could see him tense up as the doctor opened and closed the door. “Hello Daniel, I am doctor Fronz and I will be working with you from now on as your main doctor,” he tells Daniel. The hybrid flinched when the doctor spoke, he was afraid. All doctors gave nice introductions then turned nasty after a while and the abuse would start. They would never be nice again after that.

Dr. Fronz knew there was going to be a small battle for him to get Daniel on his side. He was going to have to show Daniel that he was a man worth trusting and not a threat. He also had to show that he was going reunite Daniel with his friends and then get the out of the asylum and into the life of freedom. There was another thing that he had to do with this group of hybrids; he had to show Daniel that he was no harm and that he could get him off the pills that the asylum had prescribed him.

This was not going to be an easy task and that was certain from the get go. Daniel had turned around to face the doctor and had backed up further into the corner. He was constantly watching the doctors every move, trying to figure out if he was going to get hurt by the doctor or not. It wasn’t easy for him to determine now. The doctor stayed still and didn’t make a move to grab Daniel. “Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?” Dr. Fronz asks.

Daniel stays silent; the only thing you could hear was his tail against the wall as it moved. Dr. Fronz knew Daniel didn’t trust him. “How do I know that you are not going to hurt me?” Daniel asks him, finally speaking for once. He never really talked in front of the other doctors. “I’m not going to hurt you because that is not the reason why I am here. I am here to get you back with your friends and then out of this hell hole,” the doctor answers, hoping the patient knew he was speaking the truth and he wasn’t a liar like the others.

Daniel moved about an inch or two away from the wall after a little while. He still didn’t trust the doctor but he was more willing to give him a chance than he was a few minutes ago when the doctor first arrived. “Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?” the doctor asks again, determined to get to know Daniel on a more personal level than a professional one. Daniel had to think about his answer, the doctor knew so much about him from the file. “I like playing the guitar,” Daniel tells the doctor who smiles at him. He was going to get through to the patient eventually, he had to.

“When was the last time you remember seeing your friends?” the doctor asks next. Now Daniel had to do some serious thinking, they gave him a clock so he knew what the time was but they never really knew the date, they knew years had passed because of their birthdays, even those weren’t celebrated anymore. They only got people saying it to them. “A very long time ago. I’ve seen them pass by but we never get to see each other to hang out or talk,” Daniel replies sadly. He was still reluctant to get close to the doctor. “I have a plan that will help you see your friends but it will take a while,” the doctor says.

“For it to work I need your trust before I can get you to see them again soon,” he adds. Someone was finally saying the words Daniel had been waiting years to hear. If this doctor was going to be truthful and keep to his word then most things in Daniel’s life would be okay again. Finally Daniel had something in his life to look forward to and this ignited some hope in the young man that he never thought was possible. He had been waiting way too long to see his friends again.

“So, if I can trust you, I can see my friends again and then be off the drugs forever?” Daniel asks, sounding hopeful. The doctor smiles at him, it was working he was gaining Daniel’s trust. “Well, that is the plan yes. The sooner we can get you off drugs the sooner I can get you all out of here,” the doctor says. Even that doctor knew that the drugs were not helping Daniel in any way. That was good since he was the main doctor in charge of Daniel, it would be more likely that he could get the drugs removed.

Dr. Fronz stays for a while, talking to Daniel. He got to know his new patient a little bit better and the trust he was starting to get was more solid. Daniel also asked the doctor some questions; he had to know what this new doctor was like so he could find out if he was going to be a good doctor or a bad one like the rest who are supposedly looking after him. All obvious and immediate signs were pointing to good doctor. This was promising for Daniel and he hoped it was promising for his friends too.

Daniel was being to feel the effects of the pills starting to wear off which meant it was five o’clock in the evening and it was time to take some more. He was afraid that he was going to hurt the new doctor as his instincts to survive in this cruel environment took over. He only attacked to protect himself from the men and women who hurt him on a regular basis for being different to them. His friends never got that treatment, but then again they would just kill the nurse if they dared try. This made them deadlier than Daniel if they got angry.

Daniel is half golden Labrador but the dog they used has a vicious side. That was something that unfortunately Daniel inherited when he was created but he managed to keep it under control. Well his five friends helped him with controlling it. He is the sweetest, most innocent guy until you repeatedly hurt him. Then he will get defensive and strike back. The least amount of damage he has done is a few items of destroyed clothing. The worst he has done is injured to the point of death. So far he has killed two doctors and he felt terribly guilty.

He never meant to kill them either, they attacked him first. Once he was informed of the killings he cried for hours. They wanted to give him a criminal record and press charges against him for killing two people. He would have a lengthy jail sentence if they didn’t send him to death row and an early grave. They couldn’t do this for two reasons. One all their abuse towards Daniel will be known to the police and they would be shut down. Two, they could rule that Daniel was acting in self-defence because his life was at risk and he would walk free.

Dr. Fronz had noticed a sudden change in Daniel’s behaviour. He was no longer the calm shy guy just coming out of his shell. Daniel was getting more anxious and kept looking at the door which was the only way in or out of this room. “What’s the matter Daniel?” he asks the patient. Daniel had gone darting back to his corner and his claws were making an appearance. “It’s almost time for my medicine and I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he answers, fear being the most obvious emotion Dr. Fronz found in the patient’s tone.

“I’m sure you won’t hurt me or anyone else Daniel, just try and calm down a little,” the doctor answers. A female doctor, the one who tried to warn Dr. Fronz earlier walks in and Daniel’s eyes widened in fear. She was one of the doctors who hit him every visit. She would physiological and sometimes even sexually assault Daniel along with the physical attacks. No one would believe him if he cried rape, it happens to males less than females and this doctor was one manipulative bitch. “Daniel, it’s time for your medicine again,” she says as Dr. Fronz stood back.

He was prepared to jump to Daniel’s defence should he need it. The female doctor would be wise not to attempt anything while he was in the room. Her career would be over before the end of her shift or she knew it had happened. Daniel was refusing the pills in the cup and the food on the plate. He never trusted the food, one of the reasons he was so unhealthily skinny, they poisoned his food once before and that was enough to get him to stop eating three times a day. He’d only eat twice a day if he felt really hungry but they tried feeding him three times anyway. They couldn’t have him die on them from starvation.

“Kalum said you were being difficult today,” she said, feeling a bit pissed off that he wasn’t being the usual submissive little pup today. She had a feeling Dr. Fronz was behind it but it was because of the sudden room change, it put Daniel out of his comfort zone. He growled at her, he didn’t like her one bit. She walked closer to him, ready to force feed him the pills then the food. Dr. Fronz took a step forward, ready to intervene and help his patient. “Maybe I’ll be more successful with this,” he suggests.

She spun around so fast to face the other doctor that she ended up hitting Daniel in the face. Dr. Fronz was not in the least bit scared of her; she could do nothing to him. Even if she did, her career was already over. He was more concerned about his patient’s reaction. The claws were still there and he briefly held his cheek as he recovered from the initial shock of being stuck. He was beginning to spiral downwards; he needed to calm the young man down before it was too late.

“And just how do you think you could get that worthless hybrid shit to takes his pills without him fighting you?” she asks, clearly quite angry that she wasn’t really getting her own way. Dr. Fronz was calm and stayed calm as she turned back to the hybrid. “Daniel, take your medicine,” she says and he refused again. Her patience with the young man was wearing thin. She grabbed his chin and was just about to force him to take his pills. Daniel was getting very scared and uncomfortable. He hated taking the pills twice a day and he hated them. He just wanted to leave that place and be with his friends.

Daniel had finally snapped and he shoved the female doctor out of the way as he tried to run out of the room. He pushed her with enough force to make her fall to the ground. She looked to Dr. Fronz, expecting some form of punishment to be given to the patient from the other doctor. She had a few scratches to her coat but that wouldn’t be an issue. Dr. Fronz walked over to Daniel who was in another corner of the room, scared. He gently took the hybrid’s hands and took Daniel back to his safe corner after making sure the other doctor was away from them.

He had managed to coax Daniel into taking his pills. He ate some of Daniel’s food to prove it was safe and Daniel finished it off. Once that was done he held Daniel close to his chest and said some calming words so the claws would go away. “This is how I think I could do it without him fighting me. He isn’t dangerous; he is just fragile and pushed to his limits. Treat people the way you want to be treated,” the doctor says. Daniel surprised both himself and the doctors in the room by hugging doctor Fronz.

Dr. Lily was livid. How dare Dr. Fronz just walk in and start fucking everything up. All their hard work on breaking Daniel over the years was about to be undone and destroyed in a matter of weeks. All that time they had put in making sure their abuse wouldn’t be found would be wasted. “It’s alright Daniel, no one was hurt,” Dr. Fronz says while he holds Daniel. Dr. Lily picks herself off the ground as she knew Dr. Fronz won’t help. “How could you let that monster near you?” she asks.

Daniel sighs and doesn’t look at either doctor. They always called him a monster even though they were the ones who brought out the worst in him. They were the ones who made him this way. “He isn’t a monster. The only monster in this room is you Doctor Lily,” Dr. Fronz says, as calm as he always is. Dr. Lily says nothing as she goes to pick up the plate and the little plastic cup. She storms out of the room, taking those items with her. Daniel was still hugging Dr. Fronz and it didn’t look like he was going to stop.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel mumbles which made the doctor chuckle. “It’s okay Daniel, you needed someone to calm you down and the abuse really needs to end,” the doctor tells him. Daniel rests his head on the doctor’s shoulder, something he hasn’t done for a long time and he only did it with a couple of his friends. “How do you know about that?” Daniel asks, a bit worried that the doctor knew a lot more about him than he said in the beginning. The doctor rubs his back. “The other doctors don’t stop talking about it in the staff room,” he says, never letting go of Daniel who had just started trusting him.

He wasn’t about to lose that trust now. Daniel made no move to get up and end the hugs either. Well, he did loosen his grip once he had calmed down a little bit. There was a red mark on his cheek from where he had been hit but the doctor was sure that it would fade within a few days. It might have even faded by the time he checks on Daniel the next morning. The silence which fell upon the room wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. They still need to get their head around the events of the day.

Daniel was still worried and not completely calm. Dr. Lily would tell the other doctors what happened before she got fired and they would do terrible things to him for her. Dr. Fronz is nice but Daniel doubted that he was going to be able to stay all of the time and prevent people from hurting him. He also wanted the plan to work so he could give Dr. Fronz his full trust to a man he only met a few hours ago. This whole day was just crazy from the moment he woke up this morning. He had been moved into a new room and got a new doctor. He was wondering what else was going to be new.

Another doctor walked in, surprised by what he saw. The doctors have never gotten that close to Daniel before. If they did then they would have told the others that they have. “Is everything okay in here?” he asks. Dr. Fronz got up and put Daniel on his bed, Daniel didn’t protest this although he wanted the cuddles. “Everything is fine. Dr. Lily tried to force things and did really act appropriately. Daniel pushed her away to protect himself. I calmed him down and coaxed him into taking his medicine and eat his dinner without violence being used,” Dr. Fronz replies leaving the other doctor baffled.

“That’s good; I’ve never seen or heard anyone not use violence with him. I have never also personally dealt with Daniel at any point but I am replacing Doctor Lily tomorrow,” he says and Dr. Fronz smiles. His plan was working and the takeover was being to work. The doctors that are currently taking care over Daniel were slowly being replaced so they had a team who were going to help Daniel recover enough so he can go home. The years of abuse would end once they had taken over care, well they would have to be around him constantly but it would be a lot better.

The other doctor felt that he had no reason to stay while Daniel was a little out of it. He would do his introductions tomorrow. Dr. Fronz sat on the end of the bed, watching Daniel’s movements and behaviours. Daniel knew he didn’t hurt the doctor this time but he needed sometime to calm down and to stop worrying so much. He was afraid of being on his own. He was convinced that one of the bad doctors would come in and hurt him. “What’s bothering you?” Dr. Fronz asks him. He wanted Daniel to feel safe; nothing was going to happen to him tonight.

“What if one of the mean doctors comes and beats me while you’re gone?” Daniel asks. He was sitting with his legs crossed and he was picking the little balls of fuzz off his socks, it was better than him picking at his lips and making a mess of them. He didn’t look at the doctor once; he was busy with his socks. “We will get them put away for a long time Daniel, it will stop soon I promise you. Just give me a few days and the mean doctors will go away,” Dr. Fronz says and rubs Daniel’s arms.

Dr. Fronz had learnt a lot about how badly this place was treating hybrids. He was sure that there were only a few places that actually treated the hybrids well. The treatment that Daniel was going through was the worst that Dr. Fronz has seen his entire career and he has been working for over ten years. He had started to regress mentally, Daniel was very much turning into a child, a child who could pack a punch and his claws were lethal. Dr. Fronz had to tell his bosses what was going on so this place would be shut down as soon as possible.

“I want to be back home Dr. Fronz,” Daniel says and the doctor felt his heart break a little bit. Daniel and his friends shouldn’t be here, there was no real reason for them to be here. Daniel’s mental state was fine until he entered here and even still he was safe to be in the public. “I know you do and it will happen. I will make sure that you go home,” Dr. Fronz says being as sincere and kind as possible. The broken young man looks at him with tears in his eyes. Dr. Fronz hugs Daniel once more but this time Daniel broke down in tears, the reality of the day’s event hitting him and the impact of the promises which were made hit him.

It had been months if not years since Daniel last cried. He quickly learnt that if he cried around the other doctors that it showed he was weak and pathetic, something he truly believed about himself. He also got hit if he cried which sometimes made it worse and it would become a vicious cycle until he passed out. Dr. Fronz was certainly a different doctor to what Daniel was used to, instead of reprimanding the youngster, he comforted him instead. To Daniel it as certainly strange, since he lost his friends and they were taken away from him no one dare to comfort him in anyway.

The day’s events had also left Daniel feeling exhausted and he couldn’t keep his eyes open and stay awake for much longer. Dr. Fronz had picked up on this and decided to calm him down, hoping the smaller man would fall asleep. He didn’t mind the wet patch on his jacket from the tears as his patient cried himself to sleep in the doctor’s arms. It showed Daniel trusted him more than the other doctors. He held Daniel with one arm and with the other, moved the duvet away. He laid Daniel down on the bed carefully and tucked him in without disturbing him. He turned the lights off on the way out, feeling more determined to help the hybrids now he knew how desperate it was.

He had one more stop he had to make before he could go home and start writing his case study for his report. There was a slightly bigger room further up the hall than Daniel’s room which was on a long dull corridor. There were two more patients in there and he had been in charge of those for two months now. These two males were hybrids like Daniel, only they were wolf hybrids, not puppy dog. Their names are Jorel Decker and George Ragan. There were the two oldest members of the group and they were closest to Daniel out of everyone.

The two wolves looked up towards the door as Dr. Fronz walked in. They sensed his day had been more emotional than he was showing. “Sorry if I am late, I was getting to know my new patient and things were a little rougher than expected,” he explains to his two patients. They were curious to see if they were able to know any more about this new patient. Dr. Fronz had told them of his plans in more detail as they trusted him more than Daniel does at this moment. Any new patient could be the one that they were hoping for.

“Can we know who?” Jorel asks, his ears had perked up at the mention of new patient. All the hybrids shared something else beside their mutations. They were all tattooed, some heavier than others but they got to choose all but one. On the collar bone on the side of the body which they write with was their patient number. If you were left handed it would be on the skin of the left collar bone and it was the same for right handed people. “It was Daniel,” the doctor replies making the two wolves gasp. They weren’t expecting it to be their friend so soon after the doctor’s arrival.

“How is he doing? It has been way too many years since we last saw him,” George asks and they guessed it wasn’t good when they saw how the doctor’s expression changed. “Not good, he is broken. He doesn’t trust any of his doctors it seems. I managed to break through to him and he trusts me a little bit but they’ve been abusing him for too long I can’t expect it to last. He told me he really misses you guys and he wants to see you all so badly,” Dr. Fronz tells then, not sugar coating the situation at all.

He had decided to explain every little detail to the wolves of his time with Daniel. He started with his first impression when he walked into the room to when he had put the hybrid to bed once he was asleep in the doctor’s arms and then him leaving the room without waking the poor boy. The details of how much Daniel had changed in those years they have been separated shocked the wolves who were always concerned for the younger male but they didn’t realise how desperate and bad the situation really was. “Poor Danny, when is the next phase going to start?” Jorel asks.

“As I have mentioned it is a little difficult to get him to trust me so I can take him out the room on his own and for him to feel safe but I think I can get you in a therapy session with him sometime next week but I might need your help for that,” the doctor replies which made Jorel and George a little excited, they couldn’t wait to see Daniel again and hold him tight. “What do you need?” George asks, determined to help. The therapy session with Jorel was a cover up for the meet up, he needed the other doctors off his case until he could present it to the people who would shut this place down.

He would get footage and actually do the session to help keep the doctors quiet but he really wanted an hour in between to get the friends together and talking. “I just need little personal details about Daniel which will can make conversation so he knows I am someone worth trusting,” Dr. Fronz replies and Jorel smiles. “First little thing, he would respond better to you if you called him Danny, it would set you apart from the other doctors because Daniel only makes him thing of the pain it seems,” Jorel says, he didn’t want to come across as mean but he was helping his friend. George was still thinking about other little things he knew Danny would love to talk about as Dr. Fronz took it in.

He left with a lot of tips now saved onto his phone on how to get Danny to trust him more. He knows little details like what his favourite food is, his favourite animal and other things like that. It was going to be a lot easier to get Danny on his side now the therapy session with Jorel could go as planned next week. Well the only thing that could stop him was if something really bad happened to either hybrid. They couldn’t be in the infirmary on the planned date or it would set them back a few weeks.

Dr. Fronz was exhausted once he had reached his home but he had one more thing he needed to do before he went to bed. He needed to continue with his hand-written report on the neglect and abuse suffered by the hybrids there. Sure Jorel and George were better off than Daniel but they were still neglected. If he focused on Daniel then they would assume all hybrids are affected and the place would be shut down. As it was a very formal hand-written report he could not write Danny anywhere it had to be the full name. He wrote about how open the doctors were to speaking of Danny’s abuse and how the hybrid was affected as a result. He ended up staying up so late writing it that he fell asleep on the book with the pen still in his hand.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

New story time.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the Linda Vista Community hospital.. Shall we begin??

Just a warning for all you newbies out there..

Once you enter Linda Vista..

You will NEVER be allowed to leave alive.

Enjoy your stay here!

Daniel’s p.o.v

I never thought that I would ever dislike or even hate the colour white. Then I was brought here and forced to stare at the blank walls while I am locked up for 23 possibly 24 hours a day since they never take me out of my room for anything, maybe for bathroom breaks but that’s it really. This is the most boring place ever. I think there was a time in my life where I was completely sane. That was probably when I was brought in but that was a long time ago and now I am starting to go insane which will give them reasons to keep me here longer. Not that I have a release date anyway.

I never used to hear a voice inside of my head either. She only comes to me when my life is threatened by the doctor and I am about to attack them in self-defense. I never really hear her any other time and I feel like I am glad that I don’t. She always tells me to attack the doctors because it will make all my pain go away and they would stop hurting me. She lies because I usually end up being sedated by a team of doctors who then beat me while I am out and then again when I wake up again. The doctors and nurses I have had since I arrived have only hurt me as far as I can remember myself. I can only tell someone three doctors that don’t hurt me.

Doctor Fronz is one of them. I don’t know the other two peoples names yet. I met Doctor Fronz I think it was four days ago. I know I have been to sleep since then but he was one of the nicest doctors I have ever met in my life. When I woke up after his first visit I was tucked into my bed like I was a child and it left me feeling safe and secure in this hell hole. He told me on his second visit that he did it so that I was comfortable and safe since I ended up falling asleep in his arms that night.

He also told me that he is the main doctor in charge of the care of my five friends who I haven’t seen since the separation. He said that he was working on getting me and Jorel to meet up this week. It has been was too long since I have had any form of contact with them. My letters all got destroyed before they received them so I stopped writing them after a while. I haven’t seen another patient, let alone the guys who are like brothers to me since this stupid pointless separation. So you could imagine how excited I feel at this opportunity if it ever comes to pass.

The meet up is going to be during a therapy session but we would be together in the same room at least which is good enough for me. Doctor Fronz stopped calling me Daniel after the first visit too; it helps me separate him from the nasty doctors. They always call me Daniel when they want to hit me. They’ve managed to break me with all the pain that I go through on a day to day basis and I can barely remember a handful of days where they haven’t beaten me in some way. They use all the excuses under the book for my abusive care.

I know the others would kill everyone in the room if they received the same treatment they kind of guess that I go through. I hardly ever go for the kill and when I have I bawled my eyes out over it so I guess that is why they pick me over the rest of the guys. I am the weakest unless I am provoked then I will strike and I can seriously injure people. Then I hear my door open and close, they can’t really lock it unless I am asleep because they know I need the toilet and they have broken me to the point where there is no use in trying to escape.

“You know that Doctor Lily is really mad at you for what you caused Daniel,” Nurse Johnston tells me; he is another nurse that hurts me. He forces me to take my medication so he hopes she won’t come and make me hurt him. “Why should I care about that? It’s not like she is allowed to come here and hurt me again,” I tell him with a new found confidence which I am sure I am about to regret saying. “Well Daniel, I think you should care about that. I know she can’t hurt you but you know that I can for her,” he tells me.

Yup, definitely going to pay for that confidence boost right about now. He is a lot stronger than I am and also a lot stronger than Doctor Lily ever was. He can do a lot more damage with his punches and kicks. He is also likely to punish me on her behalf as well as his own. I just spoke to him in a way that they don’t ever like. I stood up for myself and now I have to pay the price for my apparent crimes. I should never have said anything like that to Nurse Johnston and I am going to regret it for the rest of my life.

The claws and the voice return as the nurse gets closer towards me. “He’ll kill you if you are not carefully Danny,” she tells me. The medicine hasn’t kicked into my system just yet and he has an evil glint in his eyes as he comes towards me. He could easily kill me like she says and make some excuses and make it a ruling that I had committed suicide. Doctor Fronz is not due to come back for a few more hours so I am on my own for now and hopefully he’ll try and save my life. I hate being on my own for that so I am going to be either badly injured or killed.

“You know what happens when you misbehave Daniel,” He tells me and my response was a growl to him. Another thing that I am going to regret when he starts hitting me. That doesn’t help me at all, not in the slightest. Great going Daniel you have just ruined your life once again. I haven’t misbehaved they just say that I have because it helps them sleep at night and they really don’t like me. As far as I can recall they have never liked me. I would be very surprised if the other hybrids still like me after all of this.

The guys used to protect me all the time before we got separated. They would always stand up for me when they wanted to hurt or bully me and no one would dare touch us because they were scared of George and his ability to easily over power all of them. That was until they lured me away from the guys and I experienced what it was like to be sedated for the first. I woke up in a new room all alone and the rest is history. They really don’t like me to be happy it seems at any time but they kept the others together which is unfair.

He punches me twice then hits the back of my right knee which has been damaged before so it sends me to the ground easily in pain. “Defend us my boy,” she tells me like she was standing right next to me and encouraging me to keep going. He manages to get a few more hits on me before I listen to her and something deep inside of me snaps. I punch his stomach hard enough to wind him to escape close enough to the door while he recovers from that. I left a few little scratches on him too. “Good boy, I’m proud of you. Keep it up and we’ll be safe,” she tells me.

“You’ll pay for that you little bitch,” Nurse Johnston says, sounding a whole lot angrier than before. “Watch out Danny,” She tells me and I manage to dodge the oncoming attack. I managed to get a counter attack in with my claws. I honestly don’t care if he bleeds anymore. I know I am bleeding at the moment and if he carries on with his attacks then I probably won’t be walking away with just this split lip. “Keep it up my boy, don’t let him hurt you anymore,” she tells me. It felt like she was still standing next to me and she wasn’t just a voice inside of my head.

My strike managed to stun him so now I have the perfect opportunity to escape this stupid tiny room. I need to find one of my brothers or one of the nice doctors or nurse which ever one I can find first. This may be my only opportunity to leave the room. I run towards the door which I was not too far away from. I am going to ignore the pain spreading across my body because she will tell me to so I can focus on our safety. The door is still unlocked which will be there downfall and I can just run out. I bolt out of the room just as the nurse recovers. “Good work my boy, now find the ones who will keep us safe,” she tells me.

“STOP THAT HYBRID!!” Nurse Johnston yells to the nearest security guard as I run up the hall. I am trying my hardest to remember what room Doctor Fronz told me that George and Jorel live in so I can be safe with them. Security is a bit slow here so it gives me more time to find the room I need. Their room has got to be around here someone. It took me a few minutes but I managed to find the room I was looking for and Jorel and George’s names were on the clipboard just outside of the door. “Good, all we need to do is go inside and we’ll be safe. I am so proud of you my boy,” she tells me.

I never reply to her or they might think I have genuinely gone mad and try to force more mind numbing medications down my throat. A doctor comes out of nowhere and I feel a blade pierce my side. I cry out in pain and then with a harsh blow he is out cold. He falls down to the floor and his blade falls with him. Then the security guard finally reaches me. He injects me with the sedation drug and I start getting tired. I have to get into the room where it is safe before it is too late. I don’t want to be in the strait jacket.

I shove the security guard down and he trips over the fallen doctor and nearly knocks himself out. I wish he did knock himself out or I could have done it but I feel like I don’t have the time to do it. I manage to make it into the room without anyone else seeing me. Jorel looks at me in horror; I probably looked like a mess. “Danny!! What the hell happened to you?” he asks me, this was not the best first meet up in a while and I didn’t see George anywhere. He walks towards me and the last think I remember is falling. I couldn’t even tell Jorel I was attacked. The sedative won over and knocked me out. At least I am safe now with Jorel. I didn’t hear her before I passed out either.

This room is a lot bigger than any room I have been in since we were separated but then again two people stay in this room. I wonder where George is; maybe he left the room to go to the bathroom or something like that. I know the asylum will not let me or the rest of the hybrids here leave until we die unless Doctor Fronz manages to save our lives before it is too late.

Jorel’s p.o.v

George is gone again; they took him away for his “anger management” therapy session like we are prisoners here. Well this isn’t like a jail or a prison since it is a mental hospital but we could be prisoners. We are locked in this stupid room for 22 hours a day and we get to leave for the other two and we occasionally get taken for therapies. George will be back soon, I know it. I hear someone shouting outside the room which confuses me. Then a few minutes later I hear a very familiar cry of pain. Danny has been hurt again? But how? Oh wait a second; I don’t need to answer that. He must have been resisting the doctors again.

Then the door quickly opens and closes again. I look towards the door and see Danny leaning against it a little bit. He looked like a complete mess and he was in a bit of a daze. His bright white t-shirt is quickly turning red with blood and he was covered in bruises everywhere but his face. He was also as pale as a sheet of white paper and he looked ready about to pass out on me. “Danny!! What the hell happened to you?” I ask him, walking towards his slowly so he remembers I am not a threat. He couldn’t even answer me because my younger friend’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forwards.

I managed to catch him before he hit the floor which is not a very comfortable floor. I need to find out where he is bleeding from and stop it quickly so he doesn’t die on me. He is too young to die; he deserves a life outside of the mental hospital. I have no problems ripping the t-shirt off his tiny skinny frame without hurting him with my claws. I quickly found the stab wound and used the remains of his t-shirt to press it against the wound with enough pressure to hopefully stop the bleeding. He won’t be using this t-shirt anymore and we will give him a new one when he wakes up so it will be fine.

Doctor Fronz returns after Danny has been in the room for about five minutes and George was behind him. They were both shocked to see Danny on the floor and in the state he has ended up in. I wasn’t even sure Danny is still breathing since I am focusing more on the stab wound on his side. Doctor Fronz checks on Danny’s pulse and his breathing and he said that they were okay but they should be better once he wakes up. “He’s been heavily sedated but he probably would have passed out from pain after he got in here anyway. He’ll recover just fine,” he says. They lift Danny onto my bed while I keep the t-shirt against his side. Doctor Fronz to leave to get a first aid kit so we could patch up Danny’s side.

I still keep the pressure on Danny’s side since I wasn’t sure that the bleeding had stopped. “They are all saying Danny had fought back when he was being beaten by Johnston again. He did some damage to Johnston who hit him first and then also hurt two other people. I think it was a doctor who was outside and the security guard. Then once they got him outside the door the sedated him but they keep twisted the story around because I have heard three or four alternative versions,” George tells me.

He takes one of Danny’s smaller hands in his and rubs it to keep him comfortable. “I am not surprised that he lashed out in retaliation and honestly I can’t say I blame him to be honest. They have always hurt him in one way or another,” I tell him. The more we learned about what goes on behind the scenes and the torture they put our poor Danny through daily the more I really want to leave this fucking god forsaken hell hole. We can’t yet and it leaves me feeling really angry.

Doctor Fronz came back very quickly and he nearly tripped on the doctor who was passed out outside our doorway who hadn’t been dragged away yet. He quickly patched Danny up so I didn’t have to hold the t-shirt to his side anymore. He needed the wound cleaning and he needed some stitches in his side. All we can do now is wait for the sedation drugs to wear off and for him to wake up. That is probably going to take a while because he has been heavily sedated. “How is this going to affect that plan of yours?” I ask Doctor Fronz. “It doesn’t have a bad affect at all really. Well, the fact that has been hurt is bad but now I have more evidence to prove my point in my report which will speed things up. Danny is my main case study because the violence is mainly aimed at him but the board won’t know that. They will assume they beat all of you to that degree,” Doctor Fronz says.

Danny looks like he is really ill but he also looks like he is peacefully sleeping at the same time. I know this little nap is heavily drug induced but oh well. “He probably isn’t allowed outside his room so he hasn’t had the sun on his skin for ages, might be why he is so pale,” George says. Although I feel like he might be pale from blood loss this time. Danny’s hair is so soft so I gently run my fingers through it and untangle some of the knots in it. When he wakes then he should be a little calmer because he is getting comfort from someone he knows will keep him safe. “It could well be the reason but would this whole thing affect therapy plans?” I ask Doctor Fronz.

“It will be written as self-defense. They can’t restrict his activities. It should be able to go ahead as planned. It depends on how he feels because I have the ultimate control over what Danny does since he is mainly under my care,” Doctor Fronz tells us. He then leaves again but soon comes back with a bottle of water and a little packet of biscuits. “I’ll try and get Danny to eat and drink when he is awake since it should help with how pale he is although I am not too sure it would work,” Doctor Fronz says.

“Do you think he is coming down with an illness or something?” I ask Doctor Fronz who seems to be giving Danny a once over with his eyes since he didn’t want to disturb Danny who seems comfy where he is. Danny does stir a little when I run my fingers through his hair and I touched his ear by mistake. It was twitching a little bit as the sedation starts to wear off. “It’s okay Danny; no one in this room is going to hurt you. I promise,” I tell him, in case he can hear me and it will keep him calm. Doctor Fronz has been the only doctor to come in the room since the whole incident happened.

“Danny might be coming down with a cold however, his contact is extremely limited and we can’t work even if we have the sniffles because we might be a danger to the patients so I think it is more likely we need to get this kid out in the yard for a bit,” Doctor Fronz replies and that does seem to be the most likely cause. At least twice a week, we are allowed to spend an hour in this room which doesn’t have a roof so it allows the sun in and it has artificial grass since some people have an allergy to it and the staff is too lazy to order hay fever tablets for people.

George still has hold of Danny’s right hand but he stopped rubbing it after we settled Danny onto the bed. Doctor Fronz stands to the side of me, he is on stand by and constantly watching Danny’s chest. There is a potential that Danny could have a bad reaction to the drug that the security guard sedated him with. His heart might stop and Doctor Fronz is the only one trained to bring with back with CPR. I am not saying that his heart is definitely going to stop but you never know what will happen. I know Danny has been knocked out in the past and he has recovered okay from that but I can’t rely on that knowledge. I do have faith that he will be fine though. He might be in pain but he will have two of his brothers’ right next to him.

I think it was around half an hour later when Danny starts to show us signs that he is waking up now and the sedation has worn off now. George backs away from us a bit in case he startles Danny when the younger one wakes up. When Danny initially passed out it was only the two of us in the room and since Danny hasn’t seen George in a while his height might scare him. I stay where I am because Danny will know I am here and my hand in his hair was having the calmer effect I was expecting on my younger friend. There really was no need for the sedation in the first place but that wasn’t up to us.

When Danny first opens his eyes the first thing that I see in them is fear, total fear. He has no idea where he is right now. He moves his arms first so I think they might have put him in a strait jacket once or twice before now. I keep playing with his hair while he has a look around and calms himself down. He should know that he is in no danger here. Then his eyes meet mine and I see the fear melting away. They light up like a Christmas tree when he finally realizes that it is me. He tries to sit up but I stop him and lie down with him on the bed, allowing him to wrap his arms around me and hug me as tightly as he possibly can.

“Jorel!” he cries, feeling relieved and happy. I hug him back gently so I don’t make his injuries worse. He is covered in bruises so I know if putting pressure on them would make them hurt and I don’t want Danny to be in pain. “Hey Danny, I missed you so much buddy,” I tell him and it wasn’t long before he broke down into tears. “Aw Danny, don’t cry buddy. We are going anywhere. George and I are here to stay,” I tell him and George comes closer and Danny notices him for the first time since he woke up. George rubs Danny’s back carefully. “Jorel is right Danny. We missed you so much little brother and we aren’t going to leave you now we have you back,” he tells Danny.

Doctor Fronz watches the three of us have our reunion closely. He wants to see how everyone reacts to being in the same room as each other once again. We are all happy, Danny is crying because I feel like he is overwhelmed with everything that has happened to him today. He finally gets to see us after at least three year of being apart from each other. It is going to be an emotional time and when he sees the others soon he will cry probably. I hope we get a bit more time together today before he has to go.

After a few minutes of me calming Danny down he manages to stop crying. He decides that the only thing he wants to do now is snuggle up to me which is a thing I don’t really mind. I have not hugged this kid in so long. I wrap my arms around his skinny little body and he hugs me back and his cheek is pressed against my chest so he can hear my calm heartbeat and stay calm himself. He isn’t going anywhere anytime soon so he should feel safe with the three of us in the room with him.

“Be careful with your side little Dan,” George says and we both smile as Danny nods and doesn’t mind his old nickname coming back. “I’ll be okay George,” Danny says and I rub his back once. “We know Danny but we can still worry about our little brother,” I tell him and he nods again. He was staring at George who was still kinda further away from Danny because he wasn’t sitting next to him on my bed and trust me. Danny is so small we can fit three people on this bed comfortably even though we pushed our beds together at one point. Doctor Fronz disappeared again but I think I was the only one who paid attention to that.

“How are you feeling now Danny?” George asks the smaller guy. “Sore, do you think the doctors are going to come back and hurt me again?” Danny asks us. I knew that question was going to come sometime tonight because he is still scared. He knows he was attacked on purpose so he feels that they are going to come back for more. “No Danny they won’t, I know Doctor Fronz won’t let them come anywhere near you,” I tell him and he calms down just as Doctor Fronz himself returns. “Hey Danny, do you think you could do something for me?” he asks and Danny just looks at him with slight fear and confusion. Danny also seems to be a bit childlike still but that is probably due to all the abuse he has been going through and how they have damaged his mental state. Doctor Fronz doesn’t seem mad that Danny wasn’t answering him.

“All I want you to do Danny is to take this Tylenol and have a couple of biscuits while you drink this water. The pills will make the pain all go away and the food will make you feel better,” Doctor Fronz tells Danny and then he gives me the pill box which looked pretty standard for the strength he was giving Danny. I get Danny sitting up without him relying on me too much although he was being careful with his new stitches. He takes the pills and eats the biscuits without a fuss which is good. Then he goes over to George for a cuddle and George didn’t mind this at all.

No one else came into the room or knocked on the door since Danny came in here and then passed out on me. He has been here for well over an hour or two by now. “So, do the other doctors know that Danny is here or is there a big hybrid hunt for the kid?” I ask Doctor Fronz. “Yes, they know he is in here but considering his care is up to me now I have told them to back the fuck off for now. They can’t go near him tonight unless they get my say so which they won’t. He will stay here tonight and go back to his room tomorrow,” Doctor Fronz says and Danny seemed happy at the thought of staying with us for the night.

“I don’t want to go back to my room, why can’t I just stay here?” Danny asks, burying his head into George’s shoulder and George squeezes Danny a little bit to let him know that it is okay. “I know you don’t Danny, but the more you behave the sooner I can put you with the guys more and then get you all out of here. It sounds bad but I am working so hard to get this done for you guys and save your lives,” Doctor Fronz says and he regrets it as soon as he sees Danny flinch back. He didn’t mean it in a nasty way, today has been stressful on him and he was only telling what he sees as the truth and it just came out harsher than it should have.

“I’m sorry Doctor Fronz, I’ll behave and be a good boy from now on,” Danny says as his little puppy ears flatten against his head. Doctor Fronz’s facial expression softens when he sees Danny’s face with his brown eyes watering with the puppy ears flat on his head. God damn cutie if you ask me. It isn’t Danny’s fault all of this happened. He never asked to be abused this way. “Danny it is me who needs to be sorry, not you. Today has been long and stressful trying to fight to get more members of your care team changed and I verbally too it out on you when I shouldn’t have,” Doctor Fronz says. Danny stops hugging George and then shuffles towards the edge of the bed where he makes grabby hands for Fronz. It was pretty cute even though Danny was still pretty much showing us he is turning into a kid in an adult’s body.

Doctor Fronz takes Danny off the bed and holds him tightly. Danny just rests his head on the doctor’s shoulder and relaxes. Doctor Fronz keeps hold of Danny with one arm and uses the other to rub the little guys back. Poor little Danny, he shouldn’t have to be dealing with all of this. He should be back home with his mom and dad and having fun. “Don’t worry Danny, you’ll be staying here tonight and I’ll let you have more sleepovers as you get better,” Doctor Fronz says which earns him one of Danny’s smiles. Man I have missed those smiles.

I then think for a brief minute, Danny is 24 years old right now and he seems to be acting like he is twenty years younger at times. I know he was brought here quite young compared with most of us but I am sure the abuse hasn’t helped him at all. “I stay here?” Danny asks so innocently like he can’t believe he doesn’t have to go back to his room for one night. “Yeah Danny, you get to stay with us tonight,” I tell him. George opens his arms out and Danny instantly decides he wants to go back for more snuggles with George. I can totally see them being a couple when they get out. George has always been the one who has the most success in bringing Danny down into reality and calming him down. Its instant with them every time and Danny’s ears perked up and twitched a little.

Danny still doesn’t have a shirt one. The one he was wearing while he was being attacked was ripped off by me while I was saving his life. It is also pretty much unwearable now since it is torn to shreds and covered. “One of my shirts should fit Danny right? One of the smallest ones anyway,” George asks both me and Danny as he noticed the same thing I did. Danny didn’t seem too worried by the fact that he is shirtless at this current moment. “It should do, might be a bit loose on me though,” Danny answers. At least he will leave here with something with George’s scent on it to keep him calm during rough times.

I got up and searched through George’s wardrobe to see what I could find that would fit Danny and also suit the young guy the best. After a few minutes I found a Nirvana shirt which was a size M which was the smallest shirt I could see in the wardrobe. That will be perfect for Danny it would look so good on him. Danny is still quite content without a shirt on for now so I bring it over to them and put it on the bedside table which is closest to George. “Thanks Jorel,” George says and I smile. “You’re welcome George. I think Danny is quite comfortable with you for now so we can wait to put the t-shirt on him,” I reply and Danny flashes his heart-melting smile at us and I am so glad he is happy now.

“I’m going to get you guys’ dinner now,” Doctor Fronz tells us. He leaves the room once more and it wasn’t even an awkward silence. I sat and helped George get the t-shirt on Danny and then I hugged Danny. I bet this afternoon and evening is like Christmas for little Danny. He gets two of his brothers back and he gets to spend the night with them. He is also smiling a lot around us which is something that Fronz told us that he doesn’t really do a lot outside of his sessions. Then he will probably smile a lot more when Jordon, Matt and Dylan get to see him again for the first time.

“I can wait to see the rest of the guys again,” Danny tells us like he read my mind but I know he hasn’t. I smiled at him; he was getting very excited over the whole aspect of being reunited with those closest to him. “You will do soon enough Danny. We just have to prove that you are okay to come out of your room more often,” I tell him. I look to the clock on the wall and it shows that it is 5 pm now so we are getting hungry, well Danny might not be hungry yet. Suddenly the smiles from Danny just stop, and then he bursts into tears.

“What’s wrong Danny?” George says as he tries to calm down the young man. Danny just squirms out of George’s grip and he left go so we didn’t hurt Danny any more than he has been hurt already. We want to comfort him so bad right now but I think it is better for Danny if we let him come to us for comfort I don’t want to force it on him. “I’m going to hurt you guys, this is usually the time I get my medicine,” he says while the tears roll down his cheeks. They have really screwed him over bad. He never used to be scared of hurting us because he knew he would never hurt us.

“You won’t hurt us Danny. Trust me, you don’t need those medications,” I tell him. He wasn’t so sure and didn’t quite believe me so he moved further away from us and ended up nearly falling of the end of the bed because he was so close to it. We need to start encouraging him to get closer and reassure him that there is no way that he will hurt us. “Danny, we know you are scared buddy, but this isn’t going to help you at all. You still trust us right? You won’t hurt us I promise,” George says and Danny nods. Then George encourages Danny to start moving over this way.

This is what I meant earlier when I mentioned how they could be a couple and George’s influences over Danny’s mood and actions at times. Danny is now sitting in the middle of us and he lets us calm him down so he stops crying. “It’s okay Danny, we are going to help you through all of this,” I tell him and I get a little smile. “Jorel is right Danny, we’ll get you off those stupid pills and we are going to help you,” George says. I watch as Danny’s ears go from being flat against his head to being perked up again which shows us that he isn’t feeling as sad anymore and I swear he should have been a kitten hybrid instead.

Doctor Fronz returns with three full plates of food and he gives us each a plate and a knife and fork. He paused for a second when he looked at Danny who still has tear tracks on his face since we hadn’t wiped them away. Danny was looking at Doctor Fronz to see if he had the little pot with the pills in he usually takes but it wasn’t there. “I’m not giving you the pills tonight Danny. I think you’ll cope just fine without them,” Fronz tells Danny who looks up at him in pure shock. “They told me I would hurt people if I didn’t take them,” Danny says, I couldn’t comfort him because I was eating. “They are lying to you Danny, you have gone years without them and have never hurt us once,” George tells Danny.

I think back for a moment to the good old days. Those were the days where Danny wasn’t kept away from us in a separate room and this place was somewhat tolerable for us. I just want to leave this stupid place now. “Why did you cry Danny?” Doctor Fronz asks Danny. We have all finished eating our dinner by now. “I knew that my medicine wasn’t working anymore so I got scared that I was going to hurt someone again,” Danny admits after a minute and George nuzzles Danny’s neck to calm him down a bit more.

“Well if tonight goes okay then you won’t have to be scared of hurting people anymore because you know you won’t hurt anyone,” Doctor Fronz tells Danny and we could all see Danny was getting tired. This is understandable because today has been long and stressful on everyone especially Danny. Doctor Fronz things that he should give us all a once over and Danny was okay apart from the bruises and the stitches in his side and George and I were totally fine. Then Doctor Fronz says goodnight to us and leaves to his house. I wish we were as lucky and we could say goodbye to this hell hole.

Danny was still waiting for a doctor to come and get him and take him away us again. He isn’t used to being with people who are trustworthy and it breaks my heart a little bit. “You’re going to be staying here tonight Danny, remember?” I ask him, so much has happened today he might not remember it. “Oh yeah, I remember now,” Danny says sheepishly. George decides he wants to lie down so he takes Danny with him. “It’s been a strange day today. I am not surprised it slipped his mind,” George says and I nod. “Yeah but at least we get our little Danny back,” I tell him and I watch as Danny looks between the two of us with the cutest smile on his face. “I can’t help but think that this isn’t going to last,” George says while Danny has zoned out and started day dreaming. “I know but we have to trust Doctor Fronz. He told Danny where we are so he could find us so we have to have a little bit of hope that he truly wants us to get out of this hell,” I tell him.

“I hope that you are right on this one Jorel. I really hope we can see Danny more and then leave. We should never have been brought here in the first place,” George tells me and I nod sadly. I don’t think that we should have been here at all but it isn’t our fault because our government currently doesn’t like hybrids. Danny has gone from daydreaming to tracing the tattoos on my arm since my arm was in reach of him easily. His touch was ever so gentle as he followed the patterns on my arm. He looked so mesmerized by the ink on my skin. “You’ve seen them before Danny,” I tell him.

Then I remembered the most obvious thing in the world. Danny hasn’t seen me in years so I might have gotten some new tattoos since then and he might not know about it. “Ahh, shit I know you haven’t seen me in years Danny I am so sorry,” I quickly add and Danny didn’t stop what he was doing. “It’s okay Jorel, the drugs have messed up with some of my memories,” he tells me. I think the doctors might have wiped some of his memories and told him that it was the drugs that they force him into taking. He moved around so he could look at the tattoos on my other arm, tracing the colorful patterns inked onto my skin.

When he was done looking at the tattoos on my arms and neck he moved on to checking George’s tattoos out. Danny only has a small number of tattoos on him compared with us but he seems to have gotten a couple of new ones on his arm since we last saw him. There was a new one on his left arm that read: “American Tragedy.” “Nice new tat Danny,” I tell him and he blushed, he isn’t used to getting compliments it seems. “Thanks Jorel,” he says quietly. His other tattoos I have seen before and we had similar ones like we all have HU on our arms or hands somewhere. It could stand for either Hybrids United or Hollywood Undead. Up to whoever views it. He also has Dorothy from wizard of Oz, some starts on his forearm, dove and a grenade on the same arm as the Tragedy one. He also has dear god tattooed on his knuckles. Those tattoos are covering both his arm and his hands.

He also has two tattoos on his torso, he has a ship with broship written below it and he has a bird of prey on his chest which looks pretty sweet. He still isn’t as tattooed as the rest of us since some of us have tattoos all over our arms and torsos and legs and he doesn’t he doesn’t even have a tattoo on his neck. Then Danny lies back down on the bed so he could snuggle up to George again and we could see that he was getting really tired. Now it is like ten or eleven at night and he wasted a good hour or two looking at our tattoos because he was taking his time. “Tired little Danny?” I ask him. He nods and lets out a little yawn. George was still lying down but he wrapped his arms around Danny and turned him to his side. Danny has this thing where he isn’t keen on sleeping on his back all the time. Danny yawns again. “Go to sleep Danny, we will still be here when you wake up,” George tells him.

It doesn’t take Danny long for his eyes to start closing on their own and he was drifting off into sleep. “Can I be greedy and have both of you snuggle me?” he asks us in between a couple of yawns. I smile and touch his puppy ear which twitched and he smiled. “Of course you can Danny, it isn’t greedy at all. We share the Danny love,” I tell him and then I lie on my side next to him so he had someone taller than him covering either side so he was protected even more. I had my arm around his waist and within minutes he was fast asleep with his ears twitching every now and then. It seems like he is going to have some good dreams tonight with us around.

“I am so glad that we have our little Danny back Jorel,” George tells me and I smile at him. I was also so relieved that Danny has crashed back into our lives in typical Danny fashion. When we first met him he was running away from a guard who caught him trying to leave and he collided with George and fell to the floor. We have been close ever since and protective over him. Doctor Fronz told us he’d get Danny back to us but there was a large part of us who doubted him but he came through with it. “So am I, does this mean you will trust Doctor Fronz now?” I ask him and he chuckles at me. “Yeah I guess I do now, I just didn’t think he could really bring our Danny back,” he says as I start falling asleep with my tail brushing against Danny’s leg while he sleeps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like always I hope you enjoyed reading this and let me know what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny POV….

“Shh, let them sleep longer, just leave the food there” I hear Dr Fronz say. The pain in my side was what woke me up. I was comfortable between my two wolf friends. The protection I feel with them so close was so nice. I missed them a lot. “Go back to sleep, Danny” Dr Fronz tells me as I open my eyes.

“My side hurts,” I tell him as he touches my ear. My ears twitch when he touches them. “Okay, I’ll give you some Tylenol” He tells me, we kept quiet so the others don’t wake up. I ate some food and took the meds so I relaxed with the others and fell asleep again. I just hope I can stay with the others for longer.

“He’ll love that,” Jorel says when I wake up again. “I think everyone will like it” George tells him. I bury my head into George’s chest. “Hello Danny” George tells me and he plays with my hair. “Danny’s awake?” Jorel asks. I sneeze and Jorel hands me a tissue. “Yeah, I’m awake,” I tell them and then wipe my nose.

“How’s the pain now?” Dr Fronz asks me. That shocked my older friends until they remember what happened yesterday. “Barely noticeable” I reply. He smiles, “that’s good” he tells me. The guys looked so excited for something. “We have a surprise for you” George tells me. Dr Fronz hands me some clean trousers and underwear.

“Get changed, we leave in two minutes” he tells me. They give me privacy and soon lead me to the mystery location. I was both excited and nervous. I had no idea where I was going. It is too soon to leave this place. Soon we reach a new part of the building and I get nervous. My ears flatten against my head as we go through the double doors. Jorel notices it first. “It’s okay Danny, nice surprise, I swear” He says as I stop.

George lifts me up and holds me close. “It’s okay. Nothing bad is going to happen,” he tells me. I was feeling a little less nervous in George’s arms. “Aw, Danny, I promise this is nice” Dr Fronz says. Soon we stop outside some double doors. This whole section felt homely which is weird. George decides he is going to put me down on the ground. “Go in Danny, we’ll be right behind you,” he says.

I push the handle down and walk in. i nearly walk right into Matt straight away. Matt is a Pomeranian hybrid. He stopped when he heard the door open and looked right at me. “Danny?” he asks me, looking at me still in a bit of disbelief that I was actually standing there in front of him. “Hey Matt,” I tell him, making it way more casual than it should have been. He picked me up straight away and spun me around before holding me tightly. “Oh my god, I have missed you so much. I can’t believe you’re here,” he tells me.

Tears come to my eyes. “I’ve missed you too Mattie,” I tell him. I look around the room and see that Jordon is here who is a husky hybrid and so is Dylan who is a German Shepherd hybrid. Jordon was watching Matt but Dylan wasn’t. Doctor Fronz was watching us, taking down notes on how our little reunion was going along. Jordon was the first of the other two hybrids to come and see us. “Who’s that you are holding Matt?” he asks, not quite seeing my face and my hair was darker last time he saw me. We give him a minute to work it out on his own and I was looking at him now to give him a clue.

“Danny!! I want a cuddle,” he says and takes me off Matt with our permission so I could be hugged by the husky man. I hugged him back. “I missed ya Jord,” I tell him and he was holding me very gently compared with how tightly Matt hugged me moments ago. “I missed you too Danny, I can’t believe that I am holding you again,” he tells me and both him and Matt were crying at being able to see me and touch me again. I reached an arm out for Matt so I was hugging them both now even though I was in Jordon’s arms now. “I’m here, I’m real you guys,” I tell them.

Dylan didn’t want to come over to us although I could see him watching us the entire time. Once Jordon decides that he has had enough cuddles off me for now he puts me down on the ground. I decide to walk over to Dylan, I was getting the feeling that something was up. I sit down in front of hi, ignoring the side pain which was slowly building back up. Then I put my hand on his cheek as he starts crying. “You’re not real,” he says, making me feel confused. “What makes you say that?” I ask him, not quite getting it while he cries more. “They told me you died, you’re dead Danny,” he shouts at me and then he breaks down.

Dr. Fronz was ready to pull me away from Dylan because I was scared. I had flinched when Dylan had shouted. I gathered all the courage I had which isn’t a lot and I forced Dylan to put his hand on my chest. I held his hand right where he would be able to feel my heart beating against my skin and my shirt. My hands were also warm compared to his. “Dylan, you can feel that right?” I ask him. Dr. Fronz was still on edge while he was writing down what was going on, he was prepared to grab me at any point he felt that I was in too much danger.

“I am not dead, Dylan they lied to you,” I tell him. He crumbled and I held him close to me while he cried. I think it’s safe to say that he knows I am very much alive right now. “I’m sorry Danny,” he tells me once he had managed to calm himself down. “It’s okay Dylan. It’s not your fault you didn’t know,” I tell him. George and Jorel enter the room now they know I have had a little one on one with the other three. Soon we were all in a big group hug with me at the centre of it all. I was back with them again and crying. I am so glad that the doctor is letting us do this. I can trust him a bit more now he is keeping his promises.

This whole room we are in looks like one big living room. I guess it is a new addition to the institution and it was built after I was separated from the guys because I certainly don’t remember it being here before now. Until now I haven’t even left the room I was put in by the mean doctors when they decided to separate me from the others. I like this room a lot and I hope that we get to spend more time in here together. I just want to spend as much time in here as possible. “It feels so good to be back together again,” I tell them once I stopped crying.

“Yeah, it does feel nice,” Jordon tells me. Dylan was focusing a lot on my arms and the tattoos that I have gotten done since I last saw them. “Danny, you’ve grown quite a bit since I last saw you,” Dylan says. My side was starting to become a bit more of a problem but I was ignoring it. “Not really Dylan, all that’s happened is I’ve lost some weight and gotten a couple of new tattoos,” I tell him. I love being around them, I always feel safe around them. “Your ears and tail have grown a bit and you certainly weren’t blonde last time,” Dylan tells me. I could hear some concern in his voice.

“The other doctors have messed with some memories, Danny can’t remember a whole lot of what you guys have done together,” Doctor Fronz tells them. They were not happy with that revelation but I was under a much crueller care team than they are. The tattoos they gave me were a way to make me feel pain and the blonde was a way for them to harshly tug at my hair and say they were taking knots out of it. I wanted them to focus more on the positives our reunion brings. I don’t want to waste a single second I have because I don’t know when I will see them again. The doctor in the room might know that I am in pain but the others don’t know yet. I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible because I am finally happy again.

I think the doctor knows that I am in pain again. He gave me some medicine in a syringe while the others watched closely. I don’t think that they trust him fully at this point. I swallowed whatever was in there which I suspect it to be Tylenol and I felt the pain starting to fade away. The doctor knew the others don’t trust him yet. “It’s just some liquid Tylenol. Danny’s going to be fine,” he tells them and they relax their guard slightly. Jorel and George knew instantly why I needed it but the others didn’t. “Why does he need it?” Dylan asks.

“Got a minor injury yesterday. I think I fell or something,” I tell them, knowing full well I was lying right to their faces. Dylan and Jordon started to believe me but I think Matt wasn’t. “What really happened yesterday?” Matt asks, knowing I had lied slightly. “One of the guards got him yesterday after he escaped from his room. He has a small stab wound to his side,” the doctor tells them. Somehow, I ended up thinking back to what he told me before. How my memories have been altered without my permission and now I can barely remember things like what I looked like before, what they looked like before and similar things along those lines.

“What’s up Danny?” Dylan asks me as I have suddenly gone quiet on them, something I probably didn’t do before now. I don’t answer him while I am trying to remember anything that I feel like I need to be remembering. I am trying to remember how everything used to be and my mind is drawing a blank on it. It was so frustrated to not remember doing anything with the guys that I consider to be my brothers. “Nothing,” I tell him eventually but the length of time it took me to say that makes them believe differently. I also thing my puppy features were giving me away as well. They didn’t say anything else and doctor Fronz took me over to one side.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” he asks me. I look down to the floor to avoid meeting his eyes. He rubs my shoulder. “I can’t remember most of the time that I have had with them,” I tell him, getting a little upset when my mind draws a blank at something the guys say we have done. He decides to hug me and I hug him back. “Don’t worry too much about it Danny, we can make some new memories here that will last forever,” he tells me and George decides to come over to pick me up. I rest my head on his shoulder as he walks back to the others, my puppy tail swaying slightly.

“George quit Danny hogging, some of us want cuddles with him too,” Jordon says. I chuckle as George only holds me tighter in response. “Danny won’t be leaving anytime soon so don’t worry,” Jorel tells them both. “There is enough of me to share, everyone will get more chances,” I add which makes them both smile. I snuggle with George for a little bit longer before I decide to go and sit on Jordon’s lap while he wasn’t expecting it and I hugged him. “Happy now Jordon?” I ask and the other laugh at him. “Very happy Danny,” he replies and he even sounded content. They didn’t even ask about my little mood change. Maybe I am on pills that make me have mood swings or something.

“So, when did you two see Danny?” Matt asks the oldest two in the room. I think it was obvious that they saw me before we got to this room. “Yesterday afternoon, he spent the night in our room after he got hit,” Jorel tells them. I decide it was Matt’s turn for a cuddle off me. “Hey, you forget about the homie,” Dylan says and he was pouting because I picked Matt over him for a moment. He was one of two people that I hadn’t sat on their laps to hug them, the other being Jorel. “It’s not your turn yet,” I tell him and Jorel smiles at me.

I decided to annoy Dylan a little by going to Jorel next instead of him. But when I did go to Dylan, he held me tightly. “Are we still having therapy this week?” Jorel asks the doctor. I was curious, I’ve never actually been to therapy before. I was supposed to have many appointments but they never happened. “Yes, you and Danny are having a session the day after tomorrow if Danny is well enough,” doctor Fronz tells us. I was happy that it meant I got to spend more time with Jorel.

I feel confident that I will be fit enough to go to therapy the day after tomorrow. I know I am going to be doing a lot of resting for the rest of today and the whole of tomorrow if I am lucky. The doctor will be checking my stitches for those days anyway. I guess he could get worried about any possibility of infections. We haven’t seen the blade before or after it was used on me. We have no idea on whether or not it was a clean blade. However, knowing the amount of stuff I do about this place leaders me to believe that the blade is rarely if ever cleaned. We will know for sure if it was a dirty blade if I get an infection from the wound.

I feel like life is finally starting to go in the right direction for me now. I hope that when we finally leave this hell hole that we will easily adapt back into society. It always and I mean always used to be a question of if when it came to our freedom until recently. Now it is only matter of time until we get our freedom and the chance to live independently in society. There are a lot of things about life outside of this asylum that I miss. Like really simple things like grass and flowers and being able to lie down under the shade of a big oak tree in the summer months and staying out until you could watch the sun go down.

It’s weird how all the thing that people take for granted are some of the things that I miss most about being a free person. All though thinking about it a bit more, I do remember one thing about life outside here that I don’t miss. I had the nastiest hayfever during the summer months and I really didn’t like it or last long outside without taking at least one antihistamine throughout the day. I don’t know if spending so long inside will have changed that now or being older would have changed it. I’ll find out when I next go outside during the allergy season. I guess I could also take the allergy relief medication if I need to anyway. I just want to feel the grass, real grass under my feet and in between my toes.

I was brought here when I was only twelve years old so I have been here for twelve years now. My uncle thought it was going to be the best idea for me and it was going to be the best for everyone’s health and safety around us. He didn’t tell my mom or dad that he was planning on it, he just did it. I wonder if they still care about me and are looking for me. It has been twelve years so I wonder if they think that I am dead now or something. I will ask doctor Fronz at some point to see if he can find anything out about them. I just want to know before I leave if I have a family to get back to. I decide it is finally Jorel’s turn for a cuddle.

“Someone is very cuddly today then,” Jorel says as he wraps his arms around me tightly. Doctor Fronz could see how much this was helping me and how different I was to how I acted when we first met and even to yesterday and he smiled at me. “He’ll be feeling really safe around you guys so he will be feeling more relaxed and less tense than he usually is. Also who doesn’t like a good hug off Danny?” the doctor replies. I smiled back as the smiled at me and they showed the doctor that they agreed with what he was telling them. It seems everyone likes my hugs. I rest my head on Jorel’s shoulder.

“I’m surprised Danny isn’t having a little nap yet,” Matt tells everyone. I wasn’t feeling tired at all this time. I just felt like I was in a hugging mood. “He had a really good sleep last night so he probably doesn’t need a nap now,” Jorel says. I still had my head on Jorel’s shoulder and I wasn’t about to move it anytime soon. “I just feel like hugging everyone today, I haven’t seen you all in a long time and I missed you,” I tell him. It was kind of repeating what Jorel had just said but I wasn’t going to tell them that I am tired when I know full well that I am not.

I decided that Matt was going to have another cuddle. I am trying to divide my cuddle time between the five of them. I am not sure exactly how I am going to do it since I have never been very good at maths, I have always gotten low grades in it when I have been tested on it before. Matt smiled when I went over to him, it is very nice to be back with them. I know for sure that tonight I am going to be in a room on my own.

I’m not going to enjoy tonight at all but they’ll let me stay with the guys again. Dr Fronz just cancelled all of my medication so from today onwards I will be medication free. Another big step to getting out of here. I heard that doctor Fronz’s report is due in a month’s time.

His goal is to get us out of here as soon as he possibly can so he will be focusing on getting all of the evidence he needs to support his neglect claim against the people that run this hell hole. It isn’t that hard since it is clear for all to see that we all show signs of being neglected and abused. I think he might start interviewing us all as well soon to get video evidence of us saying what happens to us here.

“Don’t worry Danny, you won’t be staying in that room on your own for too much longer,” the doctor tells me. I really don’t want to go back there but I know that I have to behave and that I don’t have the option to go anywhere else right now. We need to carry on as normal and keep the bad doctor’s suspicion of Doctor Fronz low for the mean time. We can’t have anything jeopardise the plan for our release if we can prove that we really don’t belong in here and we want to be free. I thought enough time had gone by so I could hug Jordon again and then go to George and then Dylan but Matt wouldn’t let me go. I kept calm because I know George saw me try and wriggle out of Matt’s arms.

“Come on Matt, let Danny go. He will be here still he just wants to go and hug someone else again,” George tells Matt who had a tight grip on me. I was still trying to keep calm but the cracks were starting to show and the doctor himself was about to intervene. I looked to Jordon, hoping he would come and help me. He got up and gently pried Matt’s arms off me and then scooped me up before Matt could do it again. “Are you okay Danny?” he asks me.I gave him a small nod. I wasn’t completely okay but I was better now I wasn’t in such a tight grip. I rested my head on Jordon’s shoulder as he carried me back to his chair to start drawing patterns on my back.

“What have the doctors done to him?” Dylan asks, knowing that I seem to not be acting how I used to. “He’s being abused on a daily basis now that they have separated him from you and they can do what they feel like because they don’t believe he is going to speak out against them,” the doctor tells my friends which does shock them quite a bit. I think they were trying to guess the type of abuse I suffer on a daily basis but they are not going to find out for quite sometime. I didn’t even feel confident telling the doctor every little detail about what happens to me but I know in order to get out of here I am going to have to tell him everything.

Jordon held me a little tighter as he was becoming a little worried about me. “I know that before he was taken away that they’d hit him occasionally but I never knew that it was going to be on a daily basis now that we aren’t there to protect him like we used to,” Jordon told him and I just kept my head on his shoulder, some part of me wanted George to hug me again but I’d be just as content with Jordon’s hug as I would be with George’s. “He is going to be fine, I am going to attempt to get him put in the wolves’ room more permanently before you guys get to leave here,” the doctor says and I smiled. I liked the thought of sharing a room with Jorel and George. “Yeah, we are still going to be as protective over him as ever,” George says.

“I know you are and Danny is going to need the support network behind him as he recovers from this in time. It might not appear to be obvious at first but especially after you leave here Danny is going to have a lot of issues with the abuse once it is over,” the doctor says and now that they knew that they said they would prepare to help me in any way they knew they could. It might just be something as simple as hugging me on the couch and watching a cartoon movie or something as long as I can calm down and realise that I am not in danger anymore. That is not going to be something that I can learn overnight however. It is going to take me some time to be able to adjust to not going through the abuse which has been happening on a daily basis for the last few years.

 

I stayed with Jordon for twenty minutes but when our lunch came I went right back to sit with George and he was happy to hold me tightly against him. Matt had apologised for upsetting me earlier but I told him that it was going to be fine, I just didn’t like people holding me when I wanted to leave. I was still off my medication and I felt like I was doing perfectly fine without them. There was no denying that it felt weird to finally be free of those pills but it wasn’t going to be long before one of the mean doctors would force me to go back on them so they could control me some more. That was the one thing that I was not looking forward to, they are going to try and keep their poisonous grip on me for as long as they possibly can.

The only medication that they had me on was Tylenol but all that did was keep the pain level down from the wound that I have on my side. “How do you feel without all those pills in your system Danny?” the doctor asks when we have eaten and it was about the time that I would get my second dosage of the stupid pills for the day and I would have almost lashed out at one of the doctors there. Usually it was one of the nasty ones so it made no difference if I hurt them or not, they would hurt me the same. “I’m feeling fine,” I tell him, feeling very surprised that the pills that I had been told I had to take every day for the last few years were truly useless and there was no point in me taking them.

“That’s good then Danny, when your new medical team is full involved with your daily care until you leave here you will not be taking those medications. Unfortunately I cannot say the same will happen while you still have members from the current team involved. However, this will all be resolved before you get to leave here or shortly after,” the doctor says and I was happy that I could leave here and not have to take pills for every day of my life afterwards. I know only two of the team of six have been replaced this far but it is good considering that Doctor Fronz has only recently taken over as head of my current care team and he decided after the way that Doctor Lily behaved that it should be different. The other abusive doctor, Doctor Matt has also been removed so it only left the other four abusive ones to be replaced now.

That was going to probably take longer because he needed to give the hospital peace and mind that the team he was replacing their staff with are more capable of taking care of me and my needs than the team that is already in place here. It was easy for the first two doctors because he caught them assaulting another patient that they cared about slightly more than me and he reported it which led to them being fired and since he is the head of my care he got to pick the replacements. I know that Doctor Chris and Doctor Kalan are the two members who became the first replacements for me. Doctor Fronz said that the next two people to join my care team would be Doctor Sean and Doctor Nate and he has worked with them for the last ten years which is why he trusts the four of them to take care of me.

That leaves two people that he has to find and replace the last two doctors that need to go. I am sure he will find someone suitable for those roles. George nudged my ear which made it twitch back against his nose. “How does your side feel now?” he asks me and I turned around on his lap to look at him. “It feels fine when the Tylenol works,” I tell him and he chuckles. It was kinda obvious that I was going to give him that answer because it is true, when pain killers are in effect I can’t feel the pain that I am in. “Good, I have to clean it and change the dressing on it now so Jorel is going to hug you for a while,” George says, knowing I can squirm quite a bit when someone is trying to help me like this.

Jorel lifted me off George’s lap so the older male could get up and get the supplies of Doctor Fronz so he could clean the wound from yesterday. Jorel had me lying on top of him on one of the couches and Dylan was tickling my feet to give me a bit of a distraction before the medical task was to begin. Jorel had a light grip around my shoulders so I wasn’t about to get up and run to the other side of the room. I vaguely remember this sort of thing happening before when any one of us got hurt and we were left to our own devices to patch ourselves up. “Don’t worry Danny, this shouldn’t really hurt bud,” George tells me then lifts the shirt up so he could clean and show the others what the guard did to me.

It didn’t take long before George was done and I only hissed in pain a few times because the dressing hurt coming off and then the wound itself stung while I was having it cleaned. Jorel didn’t need to hold on to me too tightly because I trusted George with his ability to patch me up. I yawned half way through George patching me up and he smiled at me. “You’re doing so well Danny,” he tells me and soon he was trimming a gauze pad to make a dressing out of it with some medical tape and he sorted it out. Then we relaxed some more before I knew it then it was time to go back to my own room and now I’ll be on my own until the scheduled therapy session with Jorel the day after tomorrow. I know the doctor could tell my reluctance to leave here so he let me stay with George for a little while longer.

Then the Doctor let me walk with George back to my room so we were really drawing out the goodbye as long as humanly possible. I felt better now because he kept his promise to me and we had been to a new room which I could see us meeting the others there more often as I am supposed to get better. Not that I know for sure what is wrong with me. All I know is that I might have some form of mental illness on top of the anxiety and depression that I have been diagnosed with since before I got dumped here by my uncle. I haven’t been put on any medication for either of those conditions although I should do at some point. I just need to get my life together in some sort of order first.

I hugged George tightly as we stood outside of my room. Now is the time I have been dreading since I first woke up this morning. I have to leave the guys and spend the entire day alone with at least four of the nasty doctors that are still on my care team. They will be angry that I escaped yesterday so that will earn me a beating and then I didn’t get returned to my room until at least twenty-four hours later which will earn me another beating and they are quite lazy so it will probably happen on the same day which will most likely be tomorrow because I have Doctor Kalan tonight until I go to bed. He sort of cares about me, I mean he doesn’t really know me yet or how bad my conditions can get. That’s why I have that stash under my bed. By stash I mean a small collection of razor blades I have gathered over time.

“My boy? Go on, do it!” A voice which I haven’t heard since yesterday told me. “Go away? Please?” I begged out loud, the only time she’s not trying to get me to kill myself is when I’m actually about to be killed by the nasty doctors. But as usual she’s here just in time. “You know you want to. Why you holding back? Go on, pull them out, make the old bleed again” She told me in an unnerving whisper and I almost broke down crying then and there. “NO! I won’t!” I screamed at her before remembering that she wasn’t actually here physically. I’ve begun raking my hands through my hair, desperately trying to find a way to block her out. “Oh silly boy, you should know better than to fight it. It never actually works out how you think you want it. Face it, you’re a failure. Just give up like you always do, pick the blades up. Open the old!” She shouted at me and I couldn’t handle it. I fell to my knees, tears breaking the banks of my eyes as loud sobs broke out of me. “I can’t!” I screamed at her, desperate to make her leave me alone but she just won’t give up. The burning urge to slice open my wrists and hips showing up stronger than I could remember and it’s just so hard to fight it.

“My boy, just give in. You always give up eventually. It’s why you’re always gonna be a failure.” She said, I just can’t stand it anymore. “Stop it!” I screamed, clutching the sides of my head with my hands. “Do it! Make yourself hurt! Make yourself bleed! It’s all you’re good for!” She freaked at me and I just let out a huge scream. “I can’t!!” I was trying to fight it so hard but she’s bringing it all back. The urge is just way too strong right now and I can’t deal with it. I just need the release of the blade against my skin. If I do it and give in then she’ll leave me alone. “No!” I screamed as I realized what road I was thinking down. I really do give in so easily. I really am a failure.

“My boy, it’s the only way through this. JUST GIVE IN!!!” And I caved. I couldn’t handle it anymore. The burning urge was just too much, I miss the feel of the blade ripping through my skin, bringing blood to the surface as long as I cut deep enough. Maybe it will even end my time here finally.

I crawled on my knees to the edge of my bed and reached under with my left hand as I braced myself up with my right arm on the bed, tears pouring down my face as I struggled to keep my sobbing under control but it was just so hard as there were so many emotions, pain, anger and I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. I pulled back from the bed once I caught hold of the small bag which held my blades in. No one ever checks under there so I know that my blades are safe there. At least this pain I can actually control to some sort of level.

“What are you waiting for my boy? Do it! Unless you’ll give up on this as well. You are such a failure!” She pressured me and it made me angry. I was still heavily sobbing and I was having trouble to see past the blurriness of my tears, but nevertheless I push on. I open the little bag and dig through the blades until I find the right one for the job. A lot tend to go blunt and just don’t really work very well which is why I have a lot in here, just a huge collection over time.

“What are you waiting for? Get on with it, my boy. I want you to hurt!” She reminded me, going to a creepily calm tone which just pushed the tears out faster. I didn’t respond to her anymore, I couldn’t find it in me. I just pulled out the blade, figured out which side is actually the sharpest and the brought it down to my wrist. But I stopped right above as I tried to push myself on with it. I’ve done it many times already but I still get scared, it’s kind of funny actually. “My boy? Are you too scared? Are you that much of a failure that even with this you’re too scared to go through with it?” She questioned me and I quickly shook my head. “I’m not too scared!” I shouted at her and I heard her laugh at the back of my head. “Then prove it!” She demanded and I nodded and looked back down to my wrist and the blade I had merely a centimetre above it. “Do it!” She screamed and I did. I found the least scarred part of my wrist, knowing that it would cut through easier than if I did in the rougher areas. Then I pressed the blade against the skin, making sure that it is facing the right way so that it has a better chance of cutting.

And after another minor pause, I pressed in as hard as I could bring myself to and dragged it slowly across my wrist. It turned out that it wasn’t actually that deep. Blood came out slowly and a burn started to make itself known but I ignored it and went at it again. And I kept doing it. I couldn’t stop it. Just cut after cut and all the while she kept pushing me on, telling me that I can’t give in to the pain, that I must keep cutting. And I did. They were all to the same deepness and whatnot. Spots of blood showing up and a burn that had covered my entire wrist nearly now. They’re like a bunch cat scratches, they slowly started to swell a bit and the entire side of my wrist turned a bright red colour. I was still crying heavily, tears were just pouring down my face but my sobs had quieted down. Just little whimpers kept breaking out of me here and there as I tried my hardest to get use to the burning sensation of the cuts as fast as I could. But I didn’t stop it.

They started to go higher and higher up the inside of my arm. I paused for a second and decided to stretch the newly made cuts so that I could see just how deep I had actually cut and it still didn’t seem to be that deep. Two layers of skin, maybe even a third but that was it. The stretching held back some of the burning for a second and fresh blood showed up out of the cuts that had already started to clot. The stretching also caused the skin to rip even more but this time, I just chuckled. I noticed the silence in my head and I just laughed.

I went on to move to my other arm but I was struggling to grip onto the blade. I was shaking too much but nevertheless, I found the right grip. And I then went on to repeat everything that I had just done to my right arm to my left arm. I heard a door closing loudly from somewhere but I ignored it. But then something ran through my head, what if they came in here and caught me? Highly unlikely, but still. So I hid the bag back in it’s hiding place but acted no more on that possibility, mainly because none of them actually gave a shit about me. I mean, why would they?

I went back to my wrist, the burn from the other arm fully making itself known every time I move or twist my arm some way. I couldn’t stop myself. I found that I had started muttering, repeating everything that Claudia had said to me, everything that I had concluded from how they all treated me. It was a constant mantra that I just couldn’t stop. The tears were now a constant battle for my vision but I didn’t let it deter me. I was addicted to cutting myself. I was starting to enjoy the burn. Every time it would calm down, I would stretch the cuts on my other arm just to start it up again, sometimes even make some new ones over the old-ish cuts.

I heard footsteps in the background but I couldn’t care less about it anymore. I hate this place, I hate everything. Nobody actually gave a shit, everyone just loves to hurt me. And so they should.

As I had started to cut again, the door was suddenly unlocked and swung open, scaring me and causing me to dig the blade in even deeper than I had done for so long. And it got stuck there.

“Danny? What are you doing?” Dr Fronz threw out as soon as he saw me next to my bed. I didn’t say anything, I just sat there staring up at him. I was still full on crying and I just resorted to ripping and scratching at the cuts on my right arm. “Oh God” He muttered as he came near me and crouched in front of me. He put his hand on my left hand and stopped me from ripping the cuts open anymore. I felt like I should say something but every time I tried to make sounds come out of my mouth, I would end up nearly breaking down. Best not say anything I think.

“I’m going to help you, Danny. Okay? I’m going to clean your cuts, bandage them up and help you okay?” Dr Fronz told me quietly but I couldn’t really focus on what he was saying, I was distracted by the blade still embedded in my left wrist. “Danny? Talk to me” He said but I didn’t respond, mainly because I just know that if I did then I would break down then and there and I was trying to suppress, unsuccessfully, the emotions that are visible right now. But at the same time, I think I might be in shock. My energy was slowly draining away from me and despite the fact that I feel like breaking down, I also feel like I could randomly just burst out laughing maniacally.

He figured that I wasn’t going to be saying anything and just decided to look at the damage that I have done. “Thankfully, these aren’t that deep but I need to take that blade out before it does anymore damage because that one has gone quite deep” Dr Fronz told me quietly and then let go of my wrists. I didn’t pull back from him though, I was waiting for the beating. “I’m going to have to take you with me so I can fix these where I have the equipment necessary” He said and then stood up before looking down on me. He saw that I wasn’t going to move so he leant down and stood me up himself, ignoring the fact that I flinched badly when he reached for me.

He then proceeded to walk me out of the room, making sure to keep an eye on the wrist with the blade stuck in it. We walked out of the room, pausing so he can close the door so that none of the other doctors would notice that I wasn’t there. We then headed down the hall and he made us come to a halt outside of a medical room. He opened the door and quickly walked me in before closing the door behind us. He suggested to a seat for me to sit in and then once I had sat down, he buzzed around the room looking for a first aid kit, I assume.

He found it and then sat in the seat right in front of me before routing through the kit for what he needs. “Right, first things first. I’m going to need to take the blade out and sort that wound out, then I will work on the rest of cuts” Dr Fronz told me and I didn’t respond, I just stared down at my hands resting on my lap.

He reached out with his hand and I looked up as he just paused halfway between the pair of us with his palm facing upwards. “Let me help you Danny” He told me quietly and I just shrugged, I feel so disconnected from everything right now. He took the unharmed side of my left arm in his hand and held my wrist up. He then picked up a pair of tweezers before moving onto pulling the blade out.

He put the tweezers and the blade in a cardboard bowl on the desk next to us before pulling out antibacterial wipes from the first aid kit. He then proceeded to clean the blood which had started to drizzle down my arm before cleaning the wound itself. I let out an uncontrollable hiss as the anti-bacterial wipes stung the wound more than I was used to but I immediately muttered a sorry for being such a wimp.

Dr Fronz threw me a glance before going back to work, not saying anything which was kind of scaring me. I’m just waiting for the beatings to start and the tension and wait was killing me. He finished cleaning that wound and put a bandage over it before it got a chance to bleed again. He then went on to cleaning the rest of the cuts on that wrist and I couldn’t help but laugh at the burn as the fresh wipe went over them.

He looked at me for a second after he had finished with that wrist and I just stared at my left arm and all the cuts there, knowing he’s trying to piece together something by my reactions to everything. He didn’t say anything and checked to make sure that the cuts which he had just cleaned didn’t need any bandages to cover them or if they were too deep to just leave unprotected. He seemed to have deemed them safe to leave unprotected and moved on to my left arm before wiping them all clean with a fresh wipe and once again, I laugh at the burn but this time, a few tears showed up and rolled down my cheeks. He quickly finished with that arm as they weren’t that deep cuts and they didn’t need anything else doing to them.

He threw out the blade and used wipes before putting everything else away after cleaning the tweezers he used.

Once he had finished sorting everything out, he sat back down in the chair in front of me and just looked at me, noticing the tears were still on my face. He slowly moved his hand towards me and gently wiped the tears away, trying not to scare me. “Danny, what started this?” Dr Fronz asked quietly and I just shrugged. “I can’t remember” I answered, unsure if it meant when I first began to hurt myself or if just this time.

“Have you done this for quite a while?” He asked me, sounding unsure as to how to proceed. I just nodded, not really knowing how long I’ve been like this. “What made you do it this time then?” He asked, shuffling his chair closer to me and then taking my hands in his. And if I’m being honest with myself, I liked it. It felt like he actually cared.

“Being alone. Whenever I’m alone, she shows up. But if I tell you about her, she’ll get angry and make me do it again. Don’t make me tell you? Please?” I begged him, scared that he will take it the complete wrong way and start to hurt me. He went to reach for me and I didn’t know what he was planning to do and I jumped back, a whine escaping out of me as I was expecting to get really hurt.

“Danny? I’m not going to hurt you” Dr Fronz told me but I wasn’t listening, I was still expecting the beating, he’s probably just trying to trick me to relax so he could get at me better. I mean, why wouldn’t he hit me, he found me cutting, he’ll probably rethink everything about me and turn into all the other doctors.

“Danny, please believe me. I only want to help you” Dr Fronz said and then I felt a gentle hand on my arm which had moved to covering my head. I didn’t sense any other movements and the hold on my arm was gentle so there could be a possibility he was telling the truth.

I slowly lowered my arms, which had started hurting again due to pulling on the cuts, and looked at me, seeing concern written across his face. “You’re not going to hurt me?” I asked in a quiet voice and Dr Fronz just looked sad. “I would never hurt you Danny, I promise. I only ever want to help you.” He assured me and I just stared at him, feeling so lost. He saw that I wasn’t fully all here and stood up, apparently having come to some sort of decision.

“Let’s get you to bed, we can’t talk more some other time” He told me and then helped me stand up. He then walked me back to my room and I stood outside whilst he opened the door. I was reluctant to walk back in because I’d be alone again but he told me that I needed to otherwise the other doctors would catch me and it was enough to make me run back into my own hellhole. 

He came in after me and closed the door before sitting down on the edge of my bed and making me sit down next to him. “I know this is really hard but try to fight her, she doesn’t control you despite how powerful she seems, okay? It’s way too hard to talk and I understand that but try and hold back until the next time I see you, you can then rant as much as you want and it might make dealing with her easier for you.” Dr Fronz suggested as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I just shrugged my shoulders and leaned into the embrace, finding myself desperate for comfort.

He realized what I was doing and decided to properly hug me instead, telling me that it will all work out eventually, despite how much everything will pile up. I just hugged back and started to cry unintentionally, it just broke out of me.

I eventually managed to calm down after a while, with the help of Dr Fronz, and he lay me down and just started talking about random things about his outside life. The drone of his voice started to put me to sleep and I saw Dr Fronz smile gently as he saw that I was starting to drift off. He kept talking and eventually I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Fronz p.o.v

I quietly leave Daniel’s room so I don’t disturb the young deeply troubled patient. It seems that this ordeal has shown to me that Danny might have to leave with a diagnosis of Schizophrenia, there is no other explanation that I can give for the voice that he says he hears when he is all alone. It was also troubling me that the voice was actively encouraging Danny to harm himself, and pretty severely at that. I think back to that moment when I walked in to check on him and I found him self-harming. I know I shouldn’t have been too surprised by that because some people do end up on a mental ward for those reasons, but Danny was perfectly mentally stable when he arrived here ten years ago. I had spoken to his mom just yesterday and she was also worried about her child.

I promised her I was going to do everything within my power to save her son and his friends and help them back into society so they can live their lives that were cruelly taken away from them. It's going to be a long journey for me to help them regain their freedom, but I am going to do whatever it takes to get them through this.

I have my file open on my desk where I have started to write my report on how the hybrids respond being in the same room together and I was pleased with how they had done. I was taking a break because I was thinking about Daniel so I decide to write down my concerns about him in a more private notebook so maybe I can follow up on my theory about him having schizophrenia and what I can do to help him with the voice in his head.

This is something I will be talking to the other doctors I have placed on his care team so that we can keep an eye on the situation and prevent it from getting any worse. Danny is also showing signs of being suicidal just from being in here and the horrific abuse he has been suffering so I definitely want to keep an eye on that. Maybe that will mean volunteering to do night shifts were I go in every two hours just to check on him during the night. I could start that tonight and rest in between the checks during the night. I have time during the day to take quick naps as well. I make a quick note of the plans in Danny’s file so that I could discuss it in a meeting later with Danny’s new team so they could take it in turns to help keep an eye on Danny during the night.

I write out a detailed log of the day’s events and how each patient was doing. I saved the information I have on Danny’s possible Schizophrenia to a separate file because that is something I am trying to work out. I don’t know for sure if that is a condition I will eventually diagnose my young patient with. Maybe when I feel more confident about this I will share it with my seniors. Speaking of the young troubled patient, it has been a few hours since I last checked on him and I think I should now just in case. I walk from my little room in the asylum towards the room where the patient should still be sleeping. I don’t want to wake him up, he’s had a rough day so he needs all the rest he can get at this point.

I quietly push the door open and look inside the room, Danny is peacefully sleeping in his bed, I had tucked him in like a child before I left earlier because I thought that might be something that could help him even with his very fragile mental state. Danny is going to leave here, I will make sure of it. The abuse he has gone through and is still going through is horrific so I wasn’t surprised that he has been affected mentally. Today my plan is to try and talk to him while Jorel is doing therapy with him today and see if we can talk about what happened to see if it can ease some of this pain he is in. I don’t want him to think that hurting himself is the only way out of his situation.

I watched as Doctor Lily walked past, she was going to stop in this room, but since she saw me standing there she decided against it. She stopped outside the door anyway, probably to confront me and ask why I am inside a patient's room at 2 o'clock in the morning. Danny didn’t actually go to sleep till 11 tonight which is early for him I have been told. “What are you doing?” she asks, now that she has been taken off his care team she doesn’t need to come to this part of the asylum anymore. “It’s none of your business. Danny is not under your care anymore and you shouldn’t be here,” I tell her, the security guard watching in case it turned violent. Since I basically told her to fuck off in a nice way she could be removed by Steve at any time.

She huffed loudly before storming off back to where the non-hybrid patients live and Steve made sure she left. I walked around the room to the bed where the patient was sleeping just to double check that my little run in with Lily hadn’t disturbed him. He was still sleeping just as peacefully as he was before which was good. The last thing I need for Danny right at this moment in time is more sleep issues. On the foot of his bed there is a clipboard which had his details and more importantly the list of medication he should be taking per day. I have changed this so we are starting the process of weaning him off some of the medications, because after we talked about it as a team, leaving Danny to go almost cold turkey with most of these medications he has become accustomed to would not be a good idea.

I wrote down in pencil how much Tylenol he should be given every four hours deal with the pain from the incident he had just the day before yesterday. As for what he will be doing tomorrow, he will be going to the therapy room with me too get used to it before we have the session with Jorel tomorrow. I want to try and get Danny to talk to me with a camera on and I want him to explain to me how the people at this place have been hurting him. It would be a useful piece of evidence and I don’t want any of the guys to attend a trial for this if I can avoid it. I just want them to leave this place and move into a house where they can live out the rest of their lives in peace.

Since I have quickly discovered that George is the closest out of the other five to Danny I could get them to spend some time together afterwards as I am sure that George will be able to help Danny calm down after reliving ten years of pain and suffering to me in the session is going to upset him quite a bit. I noticed that they all weren’t really close with Matthew and they seemed to kind of watch him closer than they do with each other especially when it comes to him being around Danny, maybe something happened between them and they don’t trust Matthew with Danny as much. Either way they are all going to get out of here with options of places to stay and what to do after.

I go back to my little room so I can attempt to get some sleep before I have to get up properly in the morning and start my duties as being the lead doctor to six very different patients with varying different needs. The twins, George and Jorel are the simplest ones, they just need their high school diplomas and preparation for life outside. The same goes for Dylan and Jordon but they need help battling addictions and depression. Matthew is a bit more complicated as he needs a bit more help trying to adjust to society and to interact with other people while dealing with his mental health issues. Danny is even more complicated than it first appeared. Being able to deal with the abuse he suffered is the easy part, the hard part is this evidence appearing of him developing schizophrenia since he arrived as a very young teen.

I need a plan in place for him that could work, a plan where he will be able to manage the condition should he actually receive a diagnosis for it and function properly in the world he will be living with when he leaves. I don’t want to push him now if it is going to make things worse. He could be dealing with schizoaffective disorder instead of schizophrenia itself. That’s why I am feeling more hesitant to give him that diagnosis specifically. His mom reported that her son was in perfect health mentally while he was with her so I will wait until he has been out of the asylum for at least 3 months before making my final judgement. It could be the stress of the abuse that is making the voice in his head appear and make him hurt himself. Tomorrow is a new day..

Danny p.o.v

I wake up and one of the first things I notice is the stinging pain in my arms. I don’t hear Claudia at the moment, she must have left when I hurt myself to her satisfaction levels. I don’t think she heard me mention to Doctor Fronz that I have been hurting myself because she told me to although I don’t think she will be too happy with me if I did say any more about it and she found out. I trust Doctor Fronz and I do think he will be the one to get me out of here and maybe I could live happily ever after with George and everything will be nice and bright. Who am I kidding? He can try as hard as he can to get us out of here but I don’t think he will be able to.

One of the newer doctors on my team was watching at the door, I don’t think he knows I am awake yet since I rolled onto my side when I was just starting to wake up. It’s a habit I do a lot because I liked tricking the nurses and doctors into thinking I was sleeping when I wasn’t so I could prolong the inevitable pain that I would go through with the daily beatings. “Morning Chris, glad you got my email this morning about the new care plan,” Doctor Fronz tells the other doctor. I think I have met Doctor Chris a couple of times before, but I was still adjusting to having new doctors so I was struggling to remember who is who. “Yeah, poor kid, I hope that we can work all of this out and he can leave,” I hear Doctor Chris say and I shut my eyes.

Something tells me I shouldn’t really be listening to this conversation, however they could chose to have it in any other room than this one. “Yeah, I’ll be working hard to make sure him and his friends leave here before I do. Also probably until the stitches come out we should give him some food and Tylenol every four hours. We could do with having him undergo a full physical exam to see how badly underweight he is but increasing his calorie intake is the only thing we can do in the meantime. I am sure with the right care he will be fine but reversing ten years of this is not going to happen overnight,” Fronz says and then I hear him walk around to my bed.

“Danny, wake up buddy,” He tells me, and I open my eyes for him and fake waking up since I have actually been awake for the last sort of five minutes. “Morning Danny,” he tells me, and for once when waking up I felt safe and secure in my own room. “Morning Doctor Fronz,” I tell him and he smiles at me, I didn’t see Doctor Chris from where I was lying but I know he is still in the room. “How do you feel this morning?” he asks me, he was sitting at the end of my bed and I was now sitting up. “I’m feeling better than yesterday, but my arms sting a little,” I tell him, I was trying to mumble the last part since I didn’t know if the other doctor knew what I did last night.

Something tells me he might have done if they have put another new care plan in place for me. They only recently changed the old one to include how they are planning to wean me off of the medication I have to take daily so that I don’t have to take them ever again. “That’s good Danny, your arms will sting for a little bit but once they have healed you should be fine,” he tells me. I look to the door to see the other doctor had gone. I wasn’t going to say anything because I am still nervous about the old care team coming in to hurt me. He gave me some porridge for breakfast this time which was a nice change to cardboard toast. I had the Tylenol and he decided to try another day without me taking the medication at all.

“Today Danny, all we are going to do is go up to the little therapy room I will use tomorrow with you and Jorel and I just want you to talk to me about some of the things that the other doctors have done to you. It will just be me and you in the room and a camera so that my bosses can hear your story. Then they can help me get you out of here,” he tells me. I liked it when there was a set plan for the day so I know that I am going to be busy and there is no chance of being hurt. “Am I allowed to see any of the guys today?” I ask him, feeling hopeful he is going to say yes to me. “Ah that’s the part I left out, I was going to surprise you later by going to see George if you want,” he tells me and I smiled.

I have a crush on George, despite knowing deep down he will never love a guy like me I still live with that hope he can be my knight in shining armour and we can have a happy ever after together outside of this hell hole. “Yes please Doctor Fronz,” I tell him and he smiles. I am doing something right for once and I am not making him mad at me. I am nervous to finally tell my story from beginning to end about how the doctors have been abusing me but I am excited to see George afterwards and spend more time with him and maybe Jorel if I am taken to their room. That does depend on what they are doing today because they have their own care and treatment plans to follow.

I was finished with my breakfast and I was given a chance to try and relax while the doctor goes to the therapy room to get everything set up. He had to tell me there was a camera there for legal reasons because even though most doctors would probably say I am not mentally able to take care of myself I need to give my permission to be recorded giving what essentially is a statement that could get the asylum that I am living in a lot of trouble when they find out just how bad the care really is. Doctor Fronz told me that he didn’t want me to worry about the camera, I wasn’t even going to notice it. He is going to ask me questions about the abuse and the so called “care” I have been receiving since as far back as I can remember and I am going to answer him as honestly as I can.

The therapy room is quite a cosy room, but not as welcoming as that room was that we went to yesterday when I was finally reunited with everyone. The chairs were quite comfortable, but at the same time you knew what the room was for and it was not for casual chit chat. Fronz started off by saying who he was and his position then he got me to say what my name is and what my date of birth is. Then he started off with a little introduction question to my stay in the asylum and asked how long I have been here and if there was anyone else I knew. Then he asked me what I thought of my old care team.

I was being as honest as I could when he was asking me these questions because I knew if I was more honest with him then it is going to help me a lot in the long run. If they know how bad it is around here, maybe they will want to get us out of here quicker. I was starting to get a little upset as I went into more detail about the abuse and what Doctor Matthew and Doctor Lily have done to me because they are the main abusers and Fronz made sure I mentioned their names as much as possible. Doctor Fronz said he was planning on having certain individuals charged for what they have done and what part they played in my abuse so for them to have my confirmation on who did it to me will be helpful in their investigations.

When the session was done, Fronz went to stop the recording and then gave me a hug as I broke down sobbing. This was so hard for me to finally tell someone what happened but now it’s over with I was going through a mixture of emotions because I was relieved, but at the same time I was scared. I don’t want the two doctors I have mentioned to find out that I have now told someone everything that they have done to me, so I am going to be in a lot of trouble. “Don’t worry Danny, nothing bad is going to happen to you under my watch. Those doctors aren’t allowed near you,” Doctor Fronz tells me and he comforts me.

“Who do you think you are? You’re not suppose to tell anyone. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut boy!” I jumped a mile. It scared the life out of me as I had forgotten about her momentarily. “Danny? Are you okay?” Doctor Fronz asked me as he noticed the jump. “Of course you’re okay. You have always been okay. You need to keep that mouth shut.” She told me and I nodded, feeling extremely sorry that I ever hoped to tell anyone anything. She was right, I do need to learn to keep my mouth shut. “Why did you tell him about me you stupid boy?! He doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to know! NOBODY wants to know! You just need to bleed again and it will all be alright” She kept screaming at me and I started sobbing again, but she was right. “Danny? Is she telling you stuff again?” Doctor Fronz asked me and I couldn’t hold back from nodding as I held my hands to my head tightly. “Stop telling him! He doesn’t care about you! No one does! Just end your life and everything will be better”

“No!” I screamed at her, desperate to shut her up. I just want to see George. I just want to be with George and Jorel right now but instead she’s screaming down my ear. “You stupid STUPID boy!” She screamed at me and I just kept on sobbing heavily. “Danny, listen to me, okay? Do not listen to her. Is she telling you to hurt yourself?” Doctor Fronz asked me and I just nodded again as I pulled my arms down and started to scratch at my wrists. Doctor Fronz stopped me from actually damaging myself anymore though, by taking my hands in his and holding them in a tight grip as I sobbed. “She won’t go away!” I cried, I can’t keep it in anymore, I hate her and I hate this place. “She keeps telling me to make it bleed again and to learn to keep my mouth shut but I already know all of this!” I threw out as I tried to take my hands from his grip, my wrists burning to be ripped open again. “Danny, do not listen to her. I know she seems very real and powerful but she’s not. She just doesn’t want you to see this” He told me, not letting me go. “But I want to follow her!” I cried, desperately for him to see that I need to cut. “I can’t deal with her, she’s too strong!” I could feel her presence laughing at me, filling my head with “Stupid Boy” or “Make the old bleed once more” and I could feel myself going insane.

“Danny, it’s not you who wants to hurt you, it’s her. And she’s only a voice.” Doctor Fronz kept telling me as I still couldn’t calm the sobbing down. He hugged me tight to him and I let him. I just want it to stop.

She seemed to have laid back for now, seeing how with Doctor Fronz here, she can’t get her way but she’ll be back tonight when I’m alone. No doubt.

“Let’s just take you to see George and Jorel. It will give you a peace of mind and you can just relax there” He told me and I just nodded in response, struggling to keep the sobbing under control.

He takes me to George and Jorel’s room and the wolves seemed to be surprised that I was here and visiting them.

George noticed that I had been crying so when Fronz explained I was going to spend some time with them until about three pm he came over to pick me up and hold me close. I had a good grip on his shirt and he rubs my back a little bit. “I’ll be back in a little while Danny. Just relax now because you did a really good job today,” Fronz says and then he leaves the room, so we can have some time where I can possibly forget about the horror I just relived with him. Thankfully, he didn’t mention anything about when she started to talk again but perhaps saving it for another time. George sat with me on the bed and Jorel hugged me too. Fronz told them that I had told him about the abuse, so I was going to be upset. “So proud of you little pup,” George tells me, and I blush a little. He didn’t see it though which was good for me. This isn’t the kinda environment I would want to start a relationship in.

“Thanks George,” I tell him, struggling to come up with a nickname for him. I was thinking it could be something to do with the fact that he is a wolf hybrid, but the only one I can think of right now sounds super dirty. “You’re welcome pup,” he says and then he carries me up to the room we were in yesterday and there was another door which leads to a room where there was a big sofa and a flat screen TV, and we are just going to spend some time watching the TV and relaxing. Jorel wasn’t with us which was odd for me add first, but I think that he probably didn’t want to watch with us. He did say have fun you two and winked at me when we left which was weird.

I think we must have spent two hours watching television together, I was sitting on George’s lap the entire time and it didn’t feel wrong or weird. It felt right for us and we feel comfortable in each other’s arms. Well, I can’t really have George sitting on my lap since I am quite a fair bit shorter than the older wolf hybrid. He’d probably squash me, which I don’t think either of us will like that. I saw Doctor Chris pop in every now and then to check up on me and I did have to have my medication and a snack once during our marathon of television watching. George trusted Doctor Chris which is good, and I think he might have Chris as a doctor as well. I don’t think Doctor Fronz can have the same team for everyone because you do need that one to one support.

I was back in George and Jorel’s room when Doctor Fronz came back to check on me, he said he would let me stay with the guys and we would all have dinner together before I have to go back to my room for the evening and the night and then meet up with the others again tomorrow after the therapy with Jorel. I had my wound cleaned again by Jorel this time and George was hugging me close. I was not that happy with the cleaning because it stung a lot. I whimpered quite a bit, but George was quite quick to soothe me and trying to keep me distracted from the wound being cleaned. “Good job Danny, I am sorry it hurt you buddy,” Jorel tells me and I go to him for a cuddle.

He hugs me back and we then walked to this new room for me which is good that I get to walk around and discover new places in the asylum which is part of the block which helps us adjust to life outside of here. there was a decent sized dining room where there were 6 plates of food out and George sat with me. Dylan and Jordon noticed after Jorel asked me if the food was good and I replied to him, Matt wasn’t really paying attention but then again, I wasn’t expecting him to. He doesn’t really like me, he never has really liked me if I am honest. I think he misses Deuce a lot because he was the hybrid that was here before I was and escaped before my uncle left me here.

After dinner I was taken back to my room after hugging all of the guys but Matt since he didn’t want one. I was walking with Doctor Fronz and then Jorel came running after me with a slight red tint to his cheeks. “George wanted me to give you this,” he says, sounding slightly out of breath, I stopped and turned to face him. There was a little wolf plush and I smiled. They wanted to make me feel comfortable and feel better about the time I am going to be spending on my own away from them. I took the plush Jorel and it send shivers down my spine. It probably smells like George and it is quickly going to become my comfort blanket. I wasn’t going to sniff it now. I am going to be sleeping with it though that is for sure and I might even name him three tears.

“Thank you Jorel, tell George I said thanks too,” I tell him and then we have to go our separate ways. I was sad but determined not to show anyone how I feel right now. I am going to be strong. Conceal don’t feel. I am a bit nervous if she is going to make her appearance tonight, I have been doing so well without hearing her and not being on the medication. Fronz talked to me a little bit and he told me I have been put on watch because of what happened last night, but it wasn’t going to be forever. It’s kinda hospital policy to do this if someone has tendencies. That’s what they were talking about this morning and I wasn’t mad at them.

I yawn when I get into my room and Fronz smiles at me. He knows how tired I am right now and how hectic the day has been mentally. Every time Claudia shows up in my head I get left exhausted when she leaves. She was not happy that I told the doctor about her existence. That was the one thing I was not supposed to do, but he felt so welcoming that I had to go it. I had to go against her this once. I just wanted to be happy for once and I wanted to feel normal. I can’t feel normal while she is around in my head trying to make my life a living hell. “Go to sleep Danny, only the good doctors are taking care of you tonight,” Fronz says.

He sits next to me and starts telling me a little story while I lie under the covers. He always stays until I fall asleep then I guess he leaves. He has a life outside of this hospital whereas we the prisoners do not. I want the freedom that he keeps promising so badly. I fall asleep while he is in the middle of his story, clutching the wolf plush close to my chest. I am going to guard this plush with my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am back with this story on my own now! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think down in the comments and I’ll see you for the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

The first of May 1981

A woman screams in a labour ward. She was eight months pregnant with twin males. It was the longest that someone has ever been successfully pregnant to almost term. It still could go horribly wrong for both mom and babies. A doctor waits nervously at the foot of the bed. He was planning something and no one was going to like what he planned. He would inject both babies with wolf DNA and then separate them and hope that they never grow up together. It is so easy to make up that one of the twins died and it would be believable. The first one was born and cried at 12:15 am. The doctor showed the baby to his mother before he would take him off to NICU for a short stay.

“Hi George,” the mother says, sounding exhausted from being in labour for so long. She still had another baby to push out and the placentas for both boys. Five minutes later the second baby came out, but didn’t cry. The doctor managed to revive the child, but he was too weak to cry. The doctor still showed the baby to the mom before he had to wisk both boys off to the special care unit. “Hi Jackson,” she says and the doctor walks out of the room holding the small infant in his hands. “Plan Wolf is go,” the doctor orders the staff who were part of his own special team and they get to work. Jackson was going to go to a man called Miles Decker who would raise the tot with his wife and other children.

George was going to go back to his mom and they would explain that they lost Jackson. They would be kept in separate NICU wards so that they would not find out the lies, the children would probably meet each other when they are a bit older. Jackson would be renamed Jorel Decker to help with this. The wolf DNA was injected into the children and the evil doctor’s plan was in full swing. He went out and told the Ragan’s that they lost little Jackson who was too weak to survive. They told them that George was going to be fine and they could see him in the NICU in a little while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 years later 1986~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George Ragan p.o.v

“Don’t forget to stay where I can see you,” my mom says and she lets me go out and play in the front yard. I turn 5 today and they wanted to prepare the cake for later so I wasn’t allowed to see it. I know a few other children on the street, but they don’t like playing with me, so I sit on the grass and play with that instead. My mom noticed that I have a tail growing. It’s hidden by my trouser though, but she wants a doctor to see it. My older brother called me a freak because of it too. A little boy walked up to me and stood in front of me until I looked up at him. “Hi, my name’s Jorel. What’s your name?” Jorel asks me, he looks to be about the same age as me.

“My name is George,” I tell him. He was smiling at me and he had a badge on his top that said he was 5 today. He has the same birthday as me. “How old are you?” Jorel asks me. He was still talking to me which was weird, after they find out my name they stop talking to me. “I’m five today,” I tell him and his smile got bigger. “Me too, it’s like we are twins or something,” Jorel says, I thought that wasn’t possible because my mommy or daddy never told me I had a twin. “Cool,” I reply and I go back to picking at the grass. It was weird, Jorel was still there.

“Wanna play with me? My mommy went out shopping so my daddy sent me out to play,” Jorel asks me and I almost wanted to say no. He was actually asking me to play with him. I finally had someone to play with. “Okay,” I tell him. I get up and he chases me around my front yard until mom calls me in to blow the candles out on my cake. I said happy birthday to Jorel just before he left and he did the same with me. I happily told my mom that I had made a new friend, but she didn’t like it when I told her he had the same birthday as me but she wouldn’t tell me why. She hasn’t said I can’t see my new friend again though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 years later 1993~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin Ragan P.O.V

I knew something was off with that doctor from the moment our twins were born over ten years ago. It was clear in my mind that he wanted to separate our twin boys from the get go and he managed to succeed. Only he failed in the long run and the boys have found each other again. I talked to Miles Decker who is the father of Jorel Decker who is my son’s closest friend. I admitted to Miles that I found it hard to hide my son’s developing ears and tail and he said he had the same issues with Jorel. We discussed it in more detail and Miles was pretty sure that Jorel was actually our other son Jackson. I always found it weird that we could never see our little boy’s body after he passed away.

“When do you plan on telling George about the fact that he is Jorel’s twin?” Miles asks me, we decided that Miles could keep raising Jorel because it would be weird to destroy that family now. Miles had said that he would include Jackson as Jorel’s middle name to make up for the fact he isn’t really our son anymore. “Either when they turn sixteen or eighteen. I haven’t really decided yet. It has to be right for both the boys because one will tell the other either way,” I tell him. Miles seemed to be in agreement with me. “Yeah I planned on telling Jorel that when he is sixteen himself. I think that would be a nice think for their sweet sixteenth that they find out they are twins for real. They already think they are twins because of their birthday,” Miles tells me.

“Yeah true, they did meet each other on their fifth birthday and George sort of knew once he told his mom of his new friend and they shared a birthday it didn’t make her too pleased because it reminded her of Jackson, but we have not told him yet,” I tell Miles. We didn’t want to mourn our child all the time and make George feel like he is neglected because of it. I didn’t feel like mourning a child I had never seen since I wasn’t allowed into the birth room. It is also kinda pointless to mourn a child who never died. I never believed the doctor when he told me that my son had passed away. I just knew deep down he was fine and he had just been mixed up with another baby.

The twins turn 12 today, we let them have their parties together because they have the same friends and it is more cost affective to have a shared party anyways. They have a lot more fun together. “So we both agree that in four years’ time that we tell the boys that they are twins?” Miles asks me, and I nod. Four years seems like a long way from now, but it really isn’t. It’s going to sneak up on us and be here before we know it. I go to the living room where to boys are snuggled up on the couch. They are both sick which is why I am glad we had the party the other day and left the actual day of their birthday to do what they wanted, which right now is to snuggle on the couch and sleep.

“Hey bud, how do you feel now?” I ask my son, Jorel is still sleeping and George was only just awake. I sit next to him and brush the hair out of his face and he smiles at me. “I don’t feel so good,” he tells me, and I rub his chest a little bit. I play with Jorel’s hair while he sleeps, he is technically my son even though Miles is raising him which is weird. I hope one day the boys will be happy to know that they are twins. “I know buddy, just try get some rest okay? You don’t have to do anything today,” I tell him. I stay with George until he falls asleep again, I was planning on taking them out for dinner tonight, but they are too sick, so we might get some takeaway and see how they cope with that.

Jorel has thrown up, but George hasn’t which is alright. I hope they can both eat dinner tonight or at least a little bit of birthday cake. The poor pups don’t really deserve to be this sick. We figured out that they are both wolf hybrids and they were given the wolf DNA on they day that they were born. That’s when we were told that Jackson/Jorel had passed away and we don’t know what happened to their baby. I sit next to George and hug him close to me. I feel so grateful that we are able to celebrate their twelfth birthdays today. They could pass away for real at any moment and that scares everyone involved. We don’t want to lose the boys.

We go to the hybrid doctor quite regularly so that we can keep an eye on the boy’s progress and how they are growing and developing compared with a normal child of their age. They are developing fine, but the doctors just want to keep an eye on them. Not every hybrid child they have seen are developing well. Most around here seem to be doing fine according to the doctor. I have been getting emails about sending my son to the Linda Vista Community hospital, they say they have specialist services fit for hybrids. They only seem to want to take unwanted hybrids though. This is only based on my research and the reviews parents of hybrids have left on the website.

A lot of parents have one running complaint, their child either comes back to them really broken and different to how they were when they left, or they don’t come back at all. I think I have read 5 horrific stories at least of parents saying their child was so badly treated they died and it took a long hard battle for them to get the bodies of their children back to bury them. I look to George and Jorel, I hope they never go through that. They are strong boys, but these so-called nurses and doctors seem to be so horrible that they would not be the same if they left. I don’t think Mile’s wife is coping that well, Jorel can be a real trouble maker when he wants to be.

If Jorel ever gets sent to the community hospital I know George will want to go with him and there would be no stopping him. Our sons are inseparable, or would they be my sons? I am still confused, I have learned that my son who I thought was dead is not dead and living on the same street. It does make sense that the twins are like this. Soon George wakes up and I give him something to drink. He has just slept for two hours so he does look like he is feeling slightly better. “I’m feeling a little better,” George says, I put my hand on his forehead then played with his wolf ears. I never realised how cool it was going to be to have a wolf for a son.

“How do you feel Jay?” I asked, the younger of the twins had just woken up minutes after George and smiled at me. I look after both of them quite a bit. “I’m feeling quite a bit better than earlier Kevin,” he tells me. it does hurt that he won’t be calling me dad, but I don’t let it get to me. He loves Miles and I shouldn’t take that away from him with my stupid jealousy. “That’s good, maybe you boys can enjoy the rest of your birthday now,” I tell them, being optimistic for their sakes. In two years, these boys will be getting ready to go to high school after the summer break. They are growing up before my eyes and I can’t wait to tell them both how proud I am of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1997 – 16 years old ~ George p.o.v

“George, Jorel, we have something to tell you,” my dad says, we just had dinner and cake. Today Jorel and I turned 16 and both our fathers wanted to talk to us in the same room. I look to Jorel who shrugs at me. I don’t think he understands what’s going on either. “You two are actually twins. You are both Ragan boys, it’s just Jorel got switched at birth with our daughter,” Miles says, and I am trying to figure out if they are pranking us or not. It does explain why Jorel and I are so alike. I look to my dad and he nods. “Wait so we are related?” Jorel asks, not believing it himself. This is huge news, I wonder how long they have known it themselves.

“Yep, your brothers,” my dad tells us, we take a moment to let it sink in. Then Jorel hugs me tightly and I hug him back. We have been so close since we met when we were five years old. That was eleven years ago, and we still are convinced that we have known each other since birth. I guess that’s because we literally have. We shared a womb together for nine months and then were separated for five years. “How do you feel about that?” Miles asks us. I look at Jorel who is grinning. “It feels amazing,” we say at the same time which makes our fathers chuckle. We dash outside to play on our skateboards when our fathers say there is nothing else to talk about.

“So, when I am eighteen I could have the surname Ragan if I wanted?” Jorel asks me. We weren’t skating yet. We wanted to talk a little out of earshot. “I guess so, if you really wanted to. I like the surname Decker too. We are still twins, regardless of surname,” I tell him, and he smiles. It feels nice to have it confirmed, I remember one of us said that we must be twins on the day we met each other all those years ago. It seems so long ago now, so much has changed. In the fall we are both leaving to go to a special school for hybrids. More like Jorel’s parents are forcing him to go and I am following him, so he isn’t alone. My dad didn’t like it, but he said I was old enough to make my own decisions now. If I wanted to go then he said he wasn’t going to stop me.

We played until it got late out, and we went back to mine, we are having a sleepover as our birthday treat instead of a party. We wanted it to be the two of us this time and with the news we had just learned about each other it made the day even more perfect. “So, I can tell Vanessa that we can’t date each other because we are twin brothers,” Jorel says, and I start laughing. I forgot for a moment that Vanessa ships us with each other so much. Oh, the look on her face when she finds out that Jorel and I are blood related and can’t date. “The look on her face tomorrow is going to be priceless,” I tell him, and he starts laughing. Our birth dad comes in to check on us and thinks we have gone crazy.

“Alright crazy kiddos, bedtime. You still have school for another two months,” he tells us, and I mock salute him just before he turns the light off and leaves us in peace. “I’m glad we are twins,” Jorel tells me, we have been sharing a bed for as long as we can remember, and it has been completely innocent the entire time. “So am I Jay,” I tell him as he snuggles up to me. I enjoy the cuddles from him, I feel like the protective older brother even though I know I am technically only minutes older than him. “Goodnight George,” he tells me, then yawns. “Goodnight Jorel,” I tell him seconds before he falls asleep in my arms. I will protect him no matter what happens to us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2001 – George P.o.v

Another year marks another year of survival in this hell hole. Jorel and I are now 20 and have been here since we were 16. There is one little kid here who was dumped by his uncle here a month ago. It’s December and the kid has done nothing but cry. I feel sorry for him, he doesn’t deserve to be in this hell hole. He is too innocent for what we have endured here. We thought this place was a hybrid school, it’s the Linda Vista Community Hospital, the same one my dad warned me about. He was right about the abuse, they enjoy making people hurt who don’t follow the rules. The kid shuffles in, he’s been beaten for crying and was trying to stop crying again. “Hey, come here kiddo,” I tell him, feeling protective over the little guy.

He’s not spoken a word to anyone, he’s been too scared too I guess. I am not exactly a guy who radiates come get comforted here. I have been working out as often as I can, and it has slowly been paying off. The kid slowly shuffles over and sits next to me. “I ain’t going to hurt you,” I tell him, and I saw the first smile ever from him. Underneath all the cuts and bruises the kid is adorable. He sits on my lap and I calm him down the way I do with Jorel when he gets upset. It works for the kid too, he stops crying and maybe I will be able to hear his voice for the first time. From what I have been told the kid is only 13 years old and his parents loved him dearly.

It does show the ugly side to hybrid live, not everyone is so willing to accept us or love us for who we are. “T-Thank Y-You,” the little puppy hybrid tells me. He is still quite scared, but at least he is giving me a chance and is willing to talk to me. I wonder if he has always had the stutter. “You’re welcome pup. My brother and I will always look after you here. You don’t need to worry,” I tell him, I guess we can’t stop all the abuse. If we manage to stop him from crying as much, then I hope we can stop them from hurting him. That seems to be the only thing that they hate about the hybrid. He follows all of the rules, I have seen him do it myself.

I can understand why the young hybrid is afraid of this place. The doctors are intimidating and the whole place has a medieval torture theme running through the punishment rooms. It’s even to make me shiver when I go in there. “Hey, do you have a name?” Jorel asks, he came over to us after his “therapy”. He notices that I have the youngest hybrid in my arms. We had another hybrid, bringing the total to 7 but he left. A lot of hybrids we have seen have not had names. “D-Danny,” the little hybrid says, and I smile. He’s getting there slowly but surely. He had a family until last month, so I assumed he had a name. “I’m Jorel and the big bro is George,” Jorel says, we do play pretend and say that we are just brothers and not twins.

“Hi,” Danny says, and he has managed to not stutter this time which is amazing. He is making such big steps this time. It is like he is a completely different kid to the one who I met a month ago. I like this side of Danny, it could definitely keep him out of trouble now if he keeps this up. “Hey, you are doing so well,” I tell him, he deserves the praise to be honest. It might encourage him to speak some more. Jorel sits next to me and looks at the hybrid in my arms. Danny is getting used to the company now and comfortable being around Jorel and I. It is probably going to take some time for him to get adjusted and integrated into our little friendship group.

“So how much older than me are you?” Danny asks, the most he has ever spoken, and I was happy with his confidence. I look to Jorel, I think we are gonna tell him the truth this once. “We are both nineteen,” Jorel says, and I nod when Danny looks at me. “So, what are you twins or something?” he asks, and I chuckle at him. he is so gosh damn adorable. “Yeah, we are twins, we only found out about it three years ago,” I tell him. Danny smiles again, the nurse was watching him from the corner and not making a move towards us. They usually go and hurt him because he has been crying his eyes out all day. He is well behaved in the night I am told, that’s probably because he has been so tired from crying.

He’s tired now, we both heard him yawn. “That’s cool, I wish I had a brother,” Danny tells us, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. We knew he had parents, we all heard him painfully whimper out their names when he got really upset on his first few days. I guess he is an only child. “Are you an only child then?” Jorel asks, I had a plan forming in my head. It is too soon to implement it though. Maybe when we get to know him a little better this might work. “Yeah, my dad didn’t want another after it was revealed I was a hybrid baby,” he tells me. He didn’t move from my lap and I was quite glad about that. He is quite happy and that’s great for him.

“Well, we could be your family. It would make life here much more bearable for you,” I tell him, and Jorel nods. We will look after little Danny while he is here. We have no idea how long we are going to be here, but I do know we are going to keep an eye on the little pup and make sure he lives long enough to leave. He deserves the future and the opportunities the outside world brings. “You would do that for me?” He asks us, the way he said it reminded me of when we were sixteen and we were told that we are twins for the first time. “Of course we would Danny, we are lucky to have each other in this place and right now you have no one so, you need some company,” Jorel tells him.

“This is so amazing thank you guys so much,” Danny tells us, we are going to chill with him for the rest of the day now. We are going to introduce him to the rest of the guys within the next few days. He should have as much friendship as he can get. If that even made sense, I swear this place is making me crazy. “You’re welcome Danny, you deserve to have friends here,” I tell him. Danny has not stopped smiling at me since I got him talking to me a little while ago. This is a dramatic difference from yesterday when he was sobbing in in the corner of the room and he starting rocking himself back and forth. Not all of the bruises are from the nurses and doctors who have been hurting him.

He has been self-harming a little bit. Nothing too serious, he has been bruising himself since he doesn’t have access to anything that could harm him. I think they were saying the hospital was getting new management. Doctor Johnston said so when we had therapy earlier in the day. He said it was going to get a whole lot worse for us hybrids when the new management comes in. The normal patients here seem to live in luxury compared with us. Then again, we aren’t allowed to see where they live in the hospital. Maybe one day we will, that’s if we want to. I would be more inclined to bolt out of the front door if I was being honest with everyone.

I want to know what Aron did when he escaped, he managed it in the middle of the night and no one has seen him since. He unfortunately took all the secrets with him. This place seems as tight or possibly tighter than fort Knox and he still managed to escape. Having said that, he was quite the slut while he was here, and it might have been used to his advantage. He could have given a nurse sex in return for the opportunity to escape. The one I saw quite frequently had only just left on maternity leave. I wonder if her kid would end up in here like the rest of use. They would be a hybrid if they are Aron’s kid, there is a 50/50 chance though.

Danny yawned, and I let him snuggle up to me a little more. Bless him, he is so tired right now. “Do you want to nap before dinner?” I ask him. Dinner is in like an hour or something. I have no idea what the time is. There is a calendar that they update quite regularly with our schedules. They don’t put a clock in here though. I hope the new management would at least give us that. I am keeping my hopes up though, it is probably not going to happen though. They don’t like us though, so they would not be that kind to us. “No, I can wait until they send me to bed,” he tells me. They send him to bed just after it gets dark, I don’t know why they bother with bedtime.

I think it’s just get this kid out of my hair he is so annoying because of how much crying he did because he was so scared of everyone and everything around him. I smiled at Danny and he smiled back. They might send him to bed, they might not because he isn’t crying this time. Soon it is dinner time and we let Danny sit next to us at the table. Jordon introduced himself to Danny and the young pup introduced himself back. Danny is quite bubbly now he has calmed down. I like how the three of us have a new friend now. Danny is a good friend, he will fit in with us quite well. Matt already gave Danny dirty looks from across the table, but the young pup remains oblivious.

Afterwards we can’t really do much, but we decided to doodle on some paper because apparently we are allowed paper and Crayola markers. We can’t have pencils or pencil sharpeners for obvious reasons. Danny drew himself as an actual puppy and then drew us after we told him that we are wolf hybrids. Apparently wolf hybrids are quite rare and it’s rare to have two in the same family. They must have been overjoyed when they found out that we are twins. Danny has talent for drawing, they look so realistic even though they have been drawn by Crayola markers. “Wow Danny that looks so good,” I tell him. We are all lying on the floor.

“Thanks George, I know it’s not what I used to do at home. I just gotta make do with the tools at my disposal I guess,” Danny tells us. It’s fair enough, they aren’t going to be buying us high end markers after all. They don’t want to spend that much money on us. They had to buy beds and toilets for legal reasons, they aren’t that good. The toilets break all the time and the beds have even broken once or twice. Danny falls asleep just after the sky turns black and I carry him to bed. The nurses were happy they didn’t have to deal with him. I go with Jorel to our room and fall asleep snuggling each other like we used to when we were back at home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters will be the guys back stories. I am not guaranteeing right now that I will be doing monthly updates with this as I only got back into this story after a lot of hurt and writers block. Let me know what you think down below!


	6. Chapter 6

Trigger Warning

Second out of three back story chapters

Remember it is an AU, also the doctors are twisted evil people

Jordon p.o.v - 2000

“I told you let go of me,” I shout, I’m being manhandled by four strong men into a strange looking building that I don’t know. I’d been arrested for something I didn’t do, and they noticed I was a hybrid. They said they are taking me to the naughty hybrid place. I heard someone say that I was a danger to society and it was better for me to be locked up and the key thrown away. “Oh someone’s a feisty one. You know what to do Matthew,” one of the men says. They all have lab coats on and I don’t think this is the hybrid prison they were talking about. Then I remember nothing else. I wake up on a cold concrete floor. There are two beds in this room, but they didn’t bother dumping me on it. There is a Pomeranian hybrid on one of the beds.

“Hey newbie, my name’s Matt,” Matt says when he sees that I am awake. I look at him nervously, I don’t trust anyone. Not after that counsellor ratted me out to my parents who got mad and kicked me out. Then I started getting into trouble and getting arrested multiple times. Until yesterday I had managed to hide my husky ears and tail. Then they did a strip search on me for drugs and they saw the tail. Then they called the Linda Vista Community Hospital where they said they would take me. “Uh, hi I’m Jordon,” I reply, hesitantly. I’m only sixteen, Matt looks like he could be my age, or he could be older. “You’ll have fun with that one, he’s feisty,” Matthew said. Now I was confused, there were definitely too Matthews here.

“You met Dr Johnston already?” Matt asks me, he sounded frightened of the doctor. I don’t know why. I guess he is a doctor and I guess I’m in Linda Vista. “Yeah he was there at the police station,” I tell him. I guess I am going to be learning a lot today it seems. I don’t even know why I am opening up to Matt so much, I hate people. “Fair enough, he is a grade A asshole. Just be careful and don’t get on the wrong side of him and you will get along,” Matt says quite quietly since we knew the doctor was right outside the door. He didn’t want to get in trouble, I was drugged last time I go into trouble here, so I might as well do the same. Maybe if I behave here then I can leave within a few months. That is what has been happening with my jail time. I only served two or three months at a time then did well for six months.

They never took crime that seriously with me in Juvie hall, they just told me to grow up and brought in some people from the county jail to try and scare us straight. It never worked with me and they hated it. They wanted me to be like the other kids, cry and promise to never do the same thing again. I’d rather be a black sheep in a field of white ones. The doctor I saw before walked in with a female doctor who looked me. “Oh yeah, this one is going to be really fun,” The other doctor says. Dr Johnstone pulled me up to follow him and the female doctor to another room. Matt didn’t like me leaving which I thought was odd. No one ever gives a crap about me so why now. He’ll hate me eventually.

My father hates me, I was taken away at birth and then given back. They probably found me too difficult to deal with. Well, that’s what father always says anyway. “Hello Jordon, I’m Doctor Lily and we are going to have a little bit of fun,” the female doctor says. From my experience on the street I knew she was being very seductive. Also from what I have learnt from Matt I am going to have to go with this or I am going to be in big trouble. I don’t say anything, but she doesn’t tell me off for it either. “You’re going to do exactly what I tell, you to and I will make it very easy for you. If you choose to defy me then I will make it hell,” she tells me. I try not to show my fear of this because it is going to make my life hell.

She looks around and then closes the door. I have no idea what is going to happen, but I have a sneaking suspicion that I am not going to have my virginity by the end of this..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later

Matt looked relieved when I came back and he walked over to hug me gently. “I am so sorry Jordon, I should have prepared you for that. They don’t usually do it so soon after you get brought in here,” he tells me. “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have predicted that she would do that with me,” I tell him. He makes me feel oddly calm, I like it. I think I could get close to Matt in the future. This is all so weird, I’ve been taken somewhere against my will, raped and drugged and now I have a potential friend. The last forty eight hours have been very odd, and I can’t really pass judgement on how I feel about it. Obviously I don’t like the doctors on the team, but apparently nobody does. “Yeah, I know. Let me get to know you a little better then I wanna show you somewhere you can escape,” Matt says. I like this guy more now.

“Sure, I’d like to get to know you too,” I tell him, suddenly feeling more confident and happier. This guy will look after me here I am sure of it now. I’m not going to tell him everything, but there is no harm in saying things like my birthday, my favourite colour and animal. Just simple basic questions. I’m not really up for delving into my life story. “Okay I’ll go first. I was born on April first nineteen eighty-two, as you can tell I am a Pomeranian hybrid. My favourite colour is green, and I would have to say a wolf is my favourite animal,” Matt says, the whiteboard on the wall says his name in full, I never learned to read the date in school. It’s either dd/mm/yy or mm/dd/yy depending on where you go.

“Cool. I was born on September third nineteen eighty-four and I’m a husky hybrid. My favourite colour is black, and my favourite animal is a dog,” I tell him. I wonder if there are anymore hybrids around or if it is just the two of us. He smiles at me and I give him a small smile back for once. “That’s good, I hope the others are gonna be there when we go to the room,” Matt tells me, that means that there are more hybrids here then. “How many others are there?” I ask, feeling very curious. I know hybrids are quite rare. “Well, there is a German Shepherd hybrid called Dylan, he came here three months ago. The wolf twins are called George and Jorel and they have been here for a year now. I have been here two years. No one knows what hybrid Aron is, but he was born here in eighty-two,” Matt explains.

I guess he just hides himself, I will get to meet him soon I hope. Well, I’d like to think that all of these men are as nice as Matt has been since I arrived a few hours ago. You wouldn’t be able to tell Matt’s a hybrid; his ears hide in his curly hair. I only knew before he said because he had his back to me and I saw the puffy tail. The wolf twins sound the coolest because I have never met a wolf hybrid before. I have met one other hybrid before now and that was a kitty. I think wolves are quite rare compared with dog breeds. “Wow, I hope they are as nice as you, you are the second hybrid that I have met in my life,” I tell him. I’m feeling a little more confident in giving him some more personal information, but not 100%.

“Everyone but Aron are definitely nice. Aron can be an asshole, but we think that’s because he was raised here and gets special treatment,” Matt tells me. That makes sense, I think I will try and stay on Aron’s good side no matter how impossible it seems. Then we get up and I follow Matt to a small communal area. A lot of this part of the hospital looks like it’s still under construction. “Oh no not another one,” I hear someone say, I bet that is Aron then. “Hey, he’s not that seven year old that was here before. She passed away two months ago anyways,” someone else says, I don’t know who he is either. “This is Jordon, he is sharing with me and he is eighteen,” Matt says, making them all look at us.

I gave a sheepish wave. This is very awkward, I know Aron already doesn’t like me very much. The second person to speak seems to be one of the wolf twins. His ear colourings match the other person in the room who was watching me intensely. “Welcome to hell Jordon, buckle yourself in because it’s gonna be a rough ride,” the other wolf says. I was aware of this being a rough ride, my first few hours here have already been a rollercoaster. I sit down next to Matt, too nervous to sit next to anyone else. “I’m George, the one next to me is Jorel. The high looking one over there is Dylan and grumpy pants over there is Aron,” George says, he was the one who told me to buckle in and the one who hasn’t said anything is Dylan.

“Hey Jordon, don’t be nervous, no one here bites much,” Dylan says. I don’t doubt him, I am just nervous because I don’t really trust people at first and it takes me a while to build that trust up. I know there is probably no use in trying to get Aron to like me, he just seems like the kind of guy who would hate anyone for no reason like Matt told me. They don’t seem to get new people very often by the sounds of it. I’m started to get used to the new guys, they are trying to be as welcoming as possible, but I know that I am kind of a difficult person. I’ve been locking myself away for so long it is hard to break down these walls I have made. They have told me some new things about them kinda like Matt did.

George and Jorel were born on May first nineteen eighty-one, their favourite colours are red and blue, and their favourite animal is a wolf. Dylan was born on April eleventh nineteen eighty-four, his favourite colour is green, and his favourite animal is a pig. Aron wouldn’t even give me what his birthday is, but George told me it is March second nineteen eighty-two. He refused to tell anyone what his favourite colour or animal is. I don’t think he would know what those are if he was born here. It seems like there is not much to do around here in terms of entertainment and education. Then again the doctors don’t want us to leave so those things are not really needed. It sucks, but there is nothing else we can do.

We can’t go up and demand for them to give us some books or laptops. They would definitely refuse to give us laptops in case word gets out about the treatment here, that’s what Jorel told me. They have been abused since the beginning and it’s not something that the doctor’s want known to the public. Well, it is kinda obvious that they don’t want that known to the public, they would get shut down and we would be let free if people knew. “So how did they end up bringing you here?” Dylan asks me. “Got arrested again and they saw my tail, so they sent me here,” I say, keeping it simple and short. Dylan’s eyes lit up when I said I was arrested which struck me as odd at first. I’m sure he will explain.

“Oh same, strip searched for drugs and they saw the tail. Then they said here was a place naughty hybrids go. Never fucking told me this place was a mental hell hole,” Dylan says, summing up how probably everyone felt about this place. It was weird how even though Dylan is a few months older than me and he was here a few months before me that we have the same story to tell. “That’s exactly what happened with me, definitely think this place is a hell hole so far,” I tell him, and he smiles. Every time someone mentioned this place being a hell hole or bad, Aron became more annoyed. It reinforces the fact that the others suspect he gets special treatment from staff for being born there. Matt tries to get me to relax a little bit.

I feel a little bit chilled out, but Aron and the doctors make me so nervous. I hate this place, I want to do whatever time I have here and leave. No offense to the four who have welcomed me with open arms, I’d rather go out somewhere like a café and get to know them there. “This place is not a fucking hell hole. You just make it more difficult for yourselves,” Aron says, clearly frustrated with everyone. “What so we can make it more difficult for ourselves when the nurse comes in less than twenty minutes after we first arrive and then rape us? Yeah right you’re off your fucking rocker just like your whore of a mother,” George says, he can push those boundaries with Aron because George is clearly the more powerful one out of the two of them.

The comment about his mother really pushed the angry button in Aron who stood up and tried to punch George in the face before attempting to push the slightly older man to the floor. I say tried and attempt because George just stood there like a statue, completely still and unmovable. It was quite inspiring to see his strength. I want to be a man just like George. I’m only eighteen now and I have not been eighteen for very long so my experience in adult life has been quite short. “Don’t you fucking bring my mother into this,” Aron shouts and the nurse pops her head around and then leaves again, clearly not caring if this turns into a fist fight or not. I smile at Matt who now decides he should pull me into a brief hug.

“Why not, the only reason that you exist is because she fucked one of the doctors. I have every right to call her a whore. There is not one doctor in this fucking hell hole that she has not fucked yet and that includes the lady ones,” George says, then shoves Aron to the floor then stomps on his stomach and walks out. I flinched, but Matt helped me calm down. “Sorry about that Jordon, we all hate being here as much as you probably do by now. Aron is quite the asshole and we are sick of his shit,” Jorel says, when Aron literally crawled out of the room. The strangeness of the hospital is quickly not phasing me anymore. It’s a normal thing here so I better get used to this in order to survive here and hopefully not go too insane.

“It’s alright I guess. I can agree with you about Aron already and I have not seen him for that long. You can definitely tell that you get special treatment if you are born here and suck up to the staff a little bit,” I tell him. If I can get along with four out of five of the other hybrids in this unit then I should be good. It does not really matter if I get along with Aron or not, I don’t think I am going to be wanting to see him when I eventually leave here. The more I have learned about this place, the less confident I am about leaving this place in the next year or so. It does look like I am here for the long hall. “Hey, come with me. I have something for you,” Jorel tells me after a while, his brother is still calming down I think.

I can see how wound up Aron makes them on a daily basis and they can’t really escapes him since they live together, and it is pretty hard to go twenty four hours without seeing him. I reluctantly follow Jorel to his room, I know he won’t hurt me I just don’t like this place. He gets out a box and hands it to me. “For our birthdays we have been given these and everyone, but Aron takes care of them and keep the spares for the newbies to give them something to distract them even if it is for a little while,” Jorel tells me. It was an iPod. I smile and take the box, that is definitely going to be a big help, I fall asleep to music every night, so this will help me feel more at home. “Thank you,” I tell him, and he smiles at me.

I follow him back to the room we were in before just as two nurses leave. “Seriously, after all the times we have fucking complained about not having a table tennis table they give us one out of the blue?” George says, and I grin. We could have some fun with this for sure. I bet they have been begging for more activities to do in here and the staff would have said no for a long time. “They are probably doing it because it is that time of year where they are being inspected and they have to be seen as perfect. Remember we got the basketball hoop and basketball last year,” Matt says, he has been here the longest out of all the men currently in the room. At least that is something I know for future times. If we get something new and it’s awesome then we are going to be inspected shortly.

“That’s good to know, so that means we have to keep shush on all of the abuse we have been going through right?” I ask them, just to make sure. I don’t want to fuck anything up if we are being inspected while I am still learning the ropes and my place on the hierarchy. It is clear that Aron considers himself to be top hybrid when he isn’t really. Everyone seems to be equal here, bearing in mind that I am only considering how the guys see the hierarchy, obviously Aron is the top to the staff here. I wonder why his mom isn’t in this part. She must be a normal human then, not a hybrid. I bet Aron would be clinging to his mother and going crying every time someone breathed. He sounds like he would have been that kind of brat as a kid.

“Yeah, just answer all of their questions with praise for the staff, we do get a treat at the end too. It depends on how well we do. We’ve found it makes our lives a heck of a lot easier if we just paint the staff to be like gods,” George explains, then he recites the basic rules of table tennis. We are going to do a mini tournament where we play against each other then the winners play against each other until we have an overall winner and the two at the bottom go against each other to see who is the overall loser. It’s all going to be in good fun, I hope no one is going to be a sore loser with this. Well, the only person I can see being a sore loser is Aron if we let him play, but I somehow doubt that George would let him.

Aron is too scared of George anyway, he’s probably cried to Doctor Lily by now about it. “George are you gonna be okay later?” I suddenly ask, no one has started playing yet. I don’t know why I had asked that, I guess I am warming up to them quicker than I expected. “Yeah, I know who will do the supposed punishment for me stomping on Aron’s stomach and it will be fine,” he says, realising what I was asking him about. It was because I said later, and I think Jorel mentioned what I thought about Aron going crying to a doctor about what happened. It seems to happen often, like most things in the hospital. I don’t think what happened between doctor Lily and I is going to be a one time only thing. “Don’t worry Jordon, the nurse that dishes out the punishments for George kinda likes us hurting Aron every now and then. Even they have become tired of his entitled behaviour,” Jorel says.

I have only been here for a few hours and even I have become sick and tired of Aron’s entitled behaviour. I can only imagine how the others feel about it, they have had to put up with it for longer that I have. “Okay, I hope you don’t find all the questions too annoying,” I tell them, suddenly conscious about how many questions I am probably going to be asking them in the next few days at least. “It’s fine Jordon, we like the questions. Curiosity is a good thing with us. We like asking questions too,” Dylan says, making me feel more at ease. I think I will be alright here. I sit down with Matt while we wait for Jorel and George to finish their match. “How did you get here then?” I ask Matt. I wanted to know more about them. Jorel and George came here voluntarily, they thought this place was a high school.

“The orphanage sent me here when I turned fourteen in nineteen ninety-six, they had enough of me and they found out I was a hybrid. Due to me being under the age of consent they left me alone for the first two years since the age of consent is between sixteen and above. Just because it wasn’t illegal doesn’t mean what they have done to everyone is ethical,” Matt says, clearing things up for me a bit more. That’s bad, I know the staff here are twisted but it was kind of a relief to know Matt wasn’t raped when he first arrived. The drugging part is quite common it seems. I never realised how sick and twisted people could be until I got here, though I have been told doctor Lily only just graduated med school and has been influenced by the other doctors to do the same harm they have been doing since this unit was set up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present day 18th of June 2010 – Doctor Fronz’s point of view

I sigh as I look back over the tapes Jordon and Matt have given me about what they can remember about their time here initially. A year after Jordon and Dylan came, they took the calendar down so they all don’t quite know what year it is now or what the date and time is. Someone said Danny was 14 when he arrived, but according to the twin’s story he was only 13 when he arrived, then again Danny has been heavily drugged since he arrived back in 2001, so I can understand why his memory is fuzzy on that. I have a notepad with their dates of birth and hybrid type then the date they arrived as additional information. Aron managed to escape in March 2001 and Danny arrived in September 2001 according to George.

The more I tried to unravel the mystery of the seven male’s lives, the more confused I have become. I have ended up lost in many layers of corruption and lies. At least I have some clear idea of what I can include in my report which is probably going to be about twenty pages long. I have about five pages for each male and it’s not going to end there. Especially not since new things are being added when I discover them which is every day. I need to watch Danny and Dylan’s tapes next and slowly piece together what information I have on Aron. His is going to be the shortest section since so little is known about him. His mother is still here, maybe I can interview her if I am allowed. I should be able to get clearance for that.

The one I am most worried about is Danny, his report just shows how his young mind has been shattered by all of this. No thirteen year old should be in an adult mental hospital just because half his DNA is that of a Labradors. Then again not even the others should have been here, they were not that much older than Danny on the date they arrived. Jordon, the twins and Dylan were 16, and Matt was 14 when they arrived between the years of 1996 and 2000. “Hey, listen to this and let me know if I have worded this right,” I ask the other Chris. I need to make this report as perfect as I can so that I can get those six men home like I promised them, they should have been home since they day they were brought here if I am honest, but I wasn’t a doctor back then. I only started med school in 2001.

Daniel shows the most signs of emotional and physical abuse. The young male has significant signs of mental regression. The youngest age we have observed when he is in his head space is that of a one year old and the oldest is that of a four year old. I believe this is a coping mechanism for the mentioned abuse as he seems to come back to the age he should be after spending a period of time within his head space. I believe that once he is removed from his current environment and placed into a healthier one he can thrive and regain his independence. He would also require the support of the hybrids he has been living with, in particular George Ragan as he seems to be the one Daniel responds most with.

“That’s good, it makes sense to me and you are summarising all your notes in a formal way. How did you write George’s one for example? I would like to see if it’s consistent because I know this report is driving you slightly mad,” Chris tells me. Every time I have written a problem with one of the hybrids I have come up with a solution which I am hoping that the board will agree with. The board have sent me to try and discover more hybrid abuse and there is plenty here to write about at least. They might get bored reading all of it, there is only one other institution that I know of that has an extremely long report and the hybrids were given their freedom there and I hope it’s the same for these guys who deserve it.

George Ragan is the leader of this group of hybrids. He is protective over all of the others, especially his twin brother Jorel Decker and the youngest Daniel Murillo. He has been abused by several members of the staff at Linda Vista since his arrival in 1997 at the age of 16. The way he copes with the abuse seems to be anger, as he has several incident reports on him where he has punched a wall or another item as a result of his pent up anger. There are also clear signs based on an observation made in March 2010 that several members of staff make it their task to aggravate George wherever possible. They often taunt him with threats against the others which will always trigger a reaction. As far as his memory is concerned, his seems to be the most intact out of the six males currently residing in the hybrid unit.

“Yeah, just keep writing it like that. I am sure you can get the guys out based on what we keep gathering and I will type this up for you when you are done,” Chris says. Then the alarm sounds to indicate that an incident has occurred. Danny is sick in bed last I saw him, so I don’t think it’s him. We get the location and rush there to see Matt fighting with one of the doctors. I step in to deal with this, Matt’s past is very sensitive, and quite rightfully so. He hates people discussing it around him and behind his back. He has given me permission to mention it in the report and things, but it took me many days of coaxing and reassuring him. “Come on Mattie, let’s go to the chill room,” I say, calmly stepping in and separating the two.

I glare at nurse Sullivan until she backs down. She’s the worst for this kind of thing. Matt lets me guide him to the chill room. “It’s alright Matt, let it all out,” I tell him, they tend to use anger as a shield for the pain and anguish they feel. He’s going to be upset over what has been mentioned today. “She said mom and dad’s death was all my fault,” Matt says, before breaking down in my arms. His parents were killed in front of him when he was only 7 years old. I have no idea why exactly, but all I know for sure is that Matthew had nothing to do with it. “She’s lying to you Mattie, you were only a little child when it happened none of it was your fault,” I tell him, manging to get better at soothing the distressed Pomeranian hybrid.

I wanna get Jordon in a minute, he expressed his wishes to see Danny more. The youngest pup is sick with food poisoning today and I know it would be nice for the two to have cuddles. I would have suggested Matt did it to distract himself, but his relationship with Danny is quite strained. I need to get them in a room and sort all of it out at some point. “Do you wanna stay in here till you are completely calm?” I ask the Pomeranian who nods. I tell him Dr Chris is around if he needs someone to talk to because I need to see the others. I make my way over to the Huskies room. “Hey Jordon, let me in,” I say after knocking on the door a couple of times. He lets me in and then sits on his bed, waiting for me to tell him.

“Danny’s in bed sick, but I don’t believe what he has is contagious, so I want to know if you would like to spend some time with him in his room today,” I tell him, and I have never seen those ears of his perk up so quickly. “Please? I want to help make him feel better,” Jordon says, I have already arranged for the Labrador to spend the night with the twins and Dylan saw him this morning. I let Jordon follow me to Danny’s room, they are not that far apart from each other, but it seems that way when you never get to leave it. I carefully open the door in case Danny’s still sleeping. He wasn’t, he was shivering in bed and looking at the door. “I brought Jordon to give you cuddles Danny,” I tell the youngest and leave them too it for a while.

I went to check on them after a few hours and found one of the cutest sights in this hell hole. Jordon and Danny are holding on to each other, both fast asleep with their tails gently wagging and their ears twitching from time to time. It’s one of the most rewarding parts of my job. I also get to see that they are clinging onto their innocence no matter how hard the times have become for both of them. I take a photo of it, something to treasure for both me and the two males. Then I sneak back out without disturbing them, they could have a few more hours before I have to wake them up so Jordon can have dinner and I can take Danny to the twin’s room for the sleepover he doesn’t know about yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I am happy to be back into this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys this is the last chapter of the backstories!! So in this one you’ll get the brief backstory of Deuce, a bit of Dylan and Danny too.

Sorry this is later than I wanted it to be.. I have been dealing with a double ear infection, so we’ll see how much I manage to make sense in this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2nd of November 1981 – third person –

Two males stand in a corridor, both wearing lab coats. Both anxiously look around each time they are about to speak. “Dude, I can’t believe you got that Erlichman bitch pregnant. If they find out it’s you and not some random guy on this unit you’re screwed,” the first man says, keeping his voice quiet should there be any eavesdroppers. “She isn’t due until March next year, I’ll be long gone by then anyways. Moving on to different things,” the second guy says. The woman in question is only five months pregnant with another four months to go. They only found out about the pregnancy two days ago when they noticed the woman’s bump started showing and they did a pregnancy test on her. Luckily for the doctor in question the woman doesn’t want to disclose who the father is.

“Anyways, the kid could be a good experiment for Doctor Johnston. I know he had those twins earlier this year who have gone to live outside of here. This one has no choice but to stay here,” the second doctor says, making the first smile. Everyone here knows about the Ragan twins who were born back in May and then were sent to two separate families. As far as they are aware both babies are still alive and growing well. “Oh yeah, I’ll recommend her to Doctor Johnston to see what he can do already. It would be good for him to have a hybrid raised here so that he can monitor what actually happens,” the first doctor agrees. Maybe Doctor Johnston knew already, news always travels quickly among staff here.

“Let’s see how the pregnancy goes before we recommend her. I know she is five months along, but anything could happen in this hell hole. She could die and so could the baby.” The second doctor says, he had been thinking about it for a little while. His colleague Doctor Williams was always into the hybrid world and always did things first and asked questions later. “That’s true. I don’t think it would harm them though to have them on his radar at least,” Doctor Williams says, brushing his greasy hair back. Most people would cringe at the sight, but the doctors here are quite used to how greasy the doctor’s shoulder length black hair is. The other doctor didn’t give his name to anyone, so he was dubbed the man with the crazy busy hair.

They left the corridor before someone else came by and called them out on their conversation. Doctor Williams knew that Doctor Johnston was in the staff room and they were desperate to get funding for a new hybrid wing and this was the chance they had to do it. They walked to the staffroom, unaware that another doctor had heard them. They soon arrived at the staff room where Doctor Johnston was writing notes in his notebook. “Have you heard the news?” Doctor Williams asks, feeling excited for the plans ahead. No one really cares about the people who end up in here. At least no one from the outside do. The families of the people who live in these hell holes have long since forgotten them and moved on.

“That Erlichman bitch pregnant? Yeah, I have heard something about it,” Doctor Johnston replies. Doctor Williams then proposes that the baby whether it is a boy, or a girl should be a hybrid so that he could continue his research into hybrids with a live in test subject that no one is going to care about. The babies mother would be on so many drugs she would forget that she even had a baby in the first place. “The kid would be an excellent test subject to be fair. We don’t have to tell anyone on the outside about the birth or anything,” Doctor Johnston replies. The other two male doctors smile, their plan was set.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2nd of March 2001 – third person –

“Do you know something Doctor Williams? I am starting to regret this Aron brat. I know it has been seventeen years since that piece of shit was born but he is really starting to get on my nerves,” Doctor Johnston says. The plan had been a huge success, the healthy baby was born and then given the hybrid stuff. The only downside was it that no one could tell what hybrid type he was as they had misplaced the bottle with the DNA that was used. Today’s the day that the guy turns 18, it was the day that they had been waiting for, he can have an identity outside. The hybrid care team was sick of him and wanted fresh ones, they have Matthew Busek who arrived in 1996 and the hybrid twins were finally returned to their care in 1997, they also gained Dylan and Jordon in 2000.

The three other hybrids were much better behaved than Aron has ever been. “Maybe he can move out with that Cindy bitch who is moving today. His mother still thinks he is dead, so she wouldn’t care,” Doctor Williams suggests. He too was getting sick of the behaviour of the unknown hybrid. Cindy was a nurse who was being fired because she seduced all of the male patients to have sex with her, but she got caught by the board during inspection. “Yeah, that would be best I think. Or else I would probably murder the brat if I had to put up with him anymore,” Doctor Johnston says. Aron was an arrogant stuck up brat and only the nurses were to blame. He was the only one of the current patients who were born in the hospital.

It definitely made him a spoiled brat, as the nurses would go out and get anything he wanted which was bad after a while. If he wanted a toy growing up then he would have a meltdown until he got it. It’s sort of similar now, he has meltdowns and tantrums until he gets what he wants, whether it be alcohol or smoking stuff. That’s why the doctors want rid, they have had enough of the brat attitude, he can live somewhere else and carry on with that. “Yeah, it’s for the best that he goes with Cindy today,” Doctor Williams agrees. The other doctor paid attention to half of the conversation, but soon fell asleep because he had just done the night shift and should have gone home. They all had to agree on what was going to happen to Aron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on

Aron walks out, holding Cindy’s hand because he was finally leaving the dump and allowed to explore the outside world for the first time ever. Back in the staff room Doctor Johnston slumps in his chair in relief. He knew of plenty of places where he could get new hybrids. He knew the police officers would bring in any hybrids that turn up at Los Angeles PD for any charges. There was one kid on his radar, but he suspected he was going to have to wait a while for him. Doctor Johnston has a list of who he has given animal DNA to. There are the twins and Busek, then there is a kid called Dylan Alvarez, one called Jordon Terrell as well as young Daniel Murillo who was probably way to young to be given up by his loving parents. Daniel was the only one on his list that he didn’t have yet.

Doctor Johnston calls the LAPD to ask if they saw Alvarez or Terrell again to bring them to Linda Vista which is a prison for hybrids. Not many people are referred to the old mental hospital anymore, so they have to reinvent themselves to bring in fresh meat. No one like Aron though, Doctor Johnston was sure he’d kill himself if there was another man like him. “Don’t worry, I’ll kill the next brat,” the bushy haired doctor said, before going into a maniacal laughter which made the two other doctors wonder if he should have been a patient himself. They quickly excuse themselves to the even crazier patients.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 17 of May 2000 – Dylan’s p.o.v

Ahh fuck, I have really managed to fuck myself over big time today. My parole officer knows of my hybrid status but promised to keep it secret as long as I behaved myself. Now I am sitting in the back of a police car and my fate has been sealed. I’m going to Linda Vista tonight whether I like it or not. Serves me right for being so fucking stupid. I know I am sixteen, but they said it was a hybrid institution where they could care for us all better while I serve my sentence. My mom and dad will be so pissed off when they find out. They are rich, they hand selected the German Shepherd DNA I was given at birth for a hefty price and I have been nothing but a disappointment to them both recently. Well, more so my mother than my father. It’s kinda complicated.

My parole officer met me in my cell, I was looking at the floor. I knew I wasn’t going to be here much longer, they have already called Linda Vista to let them know about my impending arrival. I’ve been arrested because they think they have drugs on me, then they saw my tail way before the parole officer was called. “Hey Dylan, how are you?” the parole officer asks. She always does this, she always hides how she feels about what’s gone on before having a go. “Fine considering the current circumstances,” I tell her. I was not being rude, I was just being honest with her. She would probably have been briefed on what went down.

“Well, at least you didn’t resist arrest this time, that’s all I can really say. I was going to try and keep you out of Linda Vista, but they are sending you anyway I have heard,” she says, neither sounding happy or angry, just kind of monotone. “Yeah, they strip searched me,” I tell her, it was the easiest way of explaining how they found out. I don’t wanna get her in trouble for knowing about me for the last year without telling anyone. I know how much that goes against everything they have been taught. “I see, so they found the tail then?” she asks, she knows my hair hides my ears quite well and they didn’t check my hair. “Yeah, it’s kinda hard to hide when you’re naked,” I tell her. She did chuckle at that.

At least I haven’t made her too angry with me. “I’m disappointed, but I know it wasn’t your fault this time around. The police were on a druggie sting tonight and you got caught in the middle of it. They didn’t find any on you and you would have been able to walk free if you weren’t blessed with what you have,” she says, referring to the ears and tail my parents paid $10,000 to give me when I was born. They will probably have another hybrid kid, they have the money to do so for sure. They could forget about me with my replacement. It would be for the best I am sure. “Yep, do question everyday if these ears and tail are worth it,” I tell her. Out time is short, I know they will be taking me to Linda Vista soon.

I have to behave, this is the place where the bad hybrids go and they come out as good hybrids and I am not one hundred percent sure how they do it. I have my thoughts and theories on it, but I have also been told it’s better not to dwell on these. “I know, you never wanted them, but think about it this way, you’re going to meet people who are going through the same things as you. It will feel a lot less lonely being different now,” she tells me. There isn’t a lot of advice she could give me on this, she doesn’t go through what I go through, so she doesn’t know exactly how I feel. Even I would struggle to put it into words about how I feel. It’s hard knowing how different you are from everyone else and how bad that could be. I have seen news articles of hybrids murdered for their ears and tails.

It made me a more cautious person that was for sure. My parole officer wished me the best and the officer came back to cuff me to transport me to my new home for the next god knows how long. “Chin up Dylan, you’ll only be there for as long as your normal sentence would be in the old place,” he tells me. This officer has known me for a long time which is while he always calls me Dylan instead of Alvarez like most of the other officers here. “Ever taken anyone to the new place before?” I ask him. I’m curious to see if he knows anything about this new place. The officer shakes his head. “Not personally and we don’t get to know if someone else takes a hybrid. It’s the first time I have ever taken someone there,” he tells me.

It didn’t make me feel any better about where I was going. I have no idea what Linda Vista will be like. Are they going to be nice? Are they going to be horrible? I guess there is only one way to find out and that is to go there and actually experience what it is like. I have never heard of this place before, so I don’t know if it is good or bad. “Oh, I guess you don’t get a lot of hybrids anyway,” I tell him. He already knew about it or else he wouldn’t be taking me to the place. “No not really Dylan. You guys are quite rare. I don’t think a lot of hybrids are made outside of institutions these days,” he tells me. It’s true, mother mentioned it in an argument one day that I was lucky to be living in the outside world. The treatment of hybrids in institutions are horrible.

Many of them die before they turn fifteen I am told. That is because they are experimented on by scientists and doctors. I hope this place is not like that, I hope I am treated nicely there. I don’t want to be experimented on. Maybe this is the thing that will change me into the person my parents want me to be. Maybe this is the shock factor that I need in my life. This is probably going to be the one thing that scares me straight. “Don’t worry though Dylan, from what they have told us it is a nice place and you will be well looked after while you are there,” the officer says, he saw me looking panicked through the rear view mirror. I’ll try for his sake to calm down a little bit. I have to behave while I am there, so I can leave.

Soon we arrive, and I am escorted down creepy corridors until I am placed in a room. There is a man in here with me, but he hissed when he saw the door open. “Shh Aron, this is your new roommate. Be nice,” he says. I didn’t like this man one bit, he seems really odd. He also didn’t seem friendly, so I went to sit on my bed for a bit and see what is going to happen next. I don’t know how long I was waiting for before someone walked in. “Oh we got a new guy, nice. My name’s Matt,” Matt says and comes to sit next to me. “I’m Dylan,” I say, just after Aron says something along the lines of fuck off. He seems to be insane. “How did you end up here?” Matt asks me. He seems so much nicer than Aron, so I like Matt a lot better already.

“Got arrested and they saw my tail and brought me here. They called it a prison for hybrids, but it does not feel that way,” I tell him, being honest about my observations so far. Matt looked surprised when I called it a prison for hybrids, so I guess the police officer lied to me. “This isn’t a prison Dylan. It’s a mental hospital,” Matt says, he hesitated a lot. I am going to deal with it well, there are worse places I could be right now. It certainly explains Aron’s behaviour. “Oh, at least it’s a roof over my head,” I tell him. then I let Matt take me on a tour of the building where I met the twins Jorel and George who are the only other hybrids here. “Feel sorry for him dealing with Aron,” George says to his brother. “Yeah, I don’t think you’ll interact much with him. He’s always away in other parts of the building,” Jorel says.

Jorel was right, a week passes, and I barely speak to Aron. I speak more to Jorel, Matt and George. It’s not the best place, but I am sort of enjoying myself like they are. I’ve also so far been on the right side with the doctors and nurses. Bad things happen when you’re on their wrong side I have been told. I’m going to follow their advice and stay out of trouble, no one knows how long I am going to be here for. It is looking like I am going to be here for longer than six months. Matt let me share in his room when I get scared of Aron’s random outburst of craziness. It’s a bit strange how often we get to leave our rooms and do stuff. We only have one condition and that is to behave, and I am trying my hardest to stick to it. George seems to be the leader around here and I am more than willing to follow his orders because he can be kind too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1992 (for this story Rigo is now Danny’s cousin)

“Daniel for gods sake put your beanie on before you go out to play,” Margo Murillo scolds her young son who was too busy racing to the door to realise he didn’t have his hat on. His uncle had given him a bad hair cut for his 6th birthday and the weather was getting colder. Well, California standards of cold at least and Margo could not bear the thought of her son being taken away from her because his special condition was discovered. “Sorry mommy, I forgotted again,” Danny says, running to his mother to get the beanie placed on his head, so that he could be protected. His mother instantly forgave him because of how adorable he looked when he perfectly pulled off the puppy eyes that honestly got her every time.

“That’s okay Danny, I just want to keep you safe,” his mother says, Danny mock salutes before running out the door. Rigo chuckled, he taught his cousin how to mock salute. Margo never knew her last baby was going to be chosen for the hybrid programme, but she would never change a thing about her baby boy. To her he was perfect in every way. Rigo hugs his auntie before running out the door to make sure that Danny stays out of trouble. The Labrador hybrid has had a few near misses already, it made his mother paranoid at times. Her brother’s behaviour never helped. He was dead set against what happened to Danny and bullied the poor kid relentlessly for it even though it was no one’s fault but the doctor who was there at the delivery room.

Danny played out with his cousin until his mother called them for dinner. She was always amazed by how impressive Danny’s puppy ears were with their hearing range. They are very small because he is only six, she couldn’t wait to see how they looked when he grew up. Rigo came with Danny in his arms, the little one was starting to get tired. “Come on boys, dinner then bath for Dan and a show before bed,” Margo says, to which the six year old cheered. Rigo spun at the doorstep which made Danny giggle before setting the youngster down and challenging him to a race. Margo just shook her head and laughed.

“Mommy, why do I have these ears and a tail and no one else does?” Danny asks during bath time. It was a question Margo had been preparing herself to answer. She couldn’t tell her six year old because a doctor decided that was how it was going to be. “Because when I was pregnant with you, God looked down and said that you would be a special boy who brings joy to people around the world,” Margo answers, thankful that God exists in Danny’s little world and he accepted it. “I want to make people happy mommy,” he says, before splashing her which made her laugh. She gently bopped her son on the nose with his sponge and smiled. “I know you do,” she replies. This was only going to get harder as he gets older.

She tucks her son in tightly, they both prayed before bed. Something which gave her more comfort than Danny. He just liked spending that extra bit of time in the evening with his mother. His mother kissed the top of his head seconds before the youngster fell asleep. She fears for his future, she always has this nagging thought in the back of her head that something was going to go horribly wrong. She always suspects her brother is going to be behind it, but only time will tell. All she can do is raise her son the best she can and hope for the best. One day she will see her son flourish into the best man he can be. She prays for the day that hybrids are accepted all around the world and her son won’t be subjected to the violence and hatred she has seen and heard so much about

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2001 – Danny’s p.o.v

Uncle Robert is finally happy that mom allowed him to take me to middle school today. Well, I think I am going to my middle school, this isn’t the route I normally go on with the bus or when mom takes me. “You excited for school bud?” he asks, he never calls me bud. Something is really wrong here. it’s too late to go back now though. I have my beanie on hiding my ears and my tail is painfully hidden around my waist. “Yeah,” I say, making it my job to keep him fooled. He thinks I’m excited but I’m not, I’m terrified. “That’s good, you always have fun,” he says. I don’t think he’s taking me to school anymore. He always calls me freak, he’s never once called me Danny or Daniel. I can’t let mom know where I am, but I think she suspects something.

She never liked her brother since I was born, she always tells me to be careful around uncle Robert. Even Rigo calls him the shifty one. We spend an hour in the car before he pulls up to a scary looking building and he grabs me roughly and drags me out of the car. I want to be home and I want to be back with my mom and brothers. “Don’t worry, there are freaks like you in here,” Uncle Robert says, before giving me to someone else. They all said weird things about how little I looked and how cute I was. I want to hide from all of them. I want to go home. I get shoved into a room with someone else, I run to the corner and hide.

“Aw little one, I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Dylan and I’m a hybrid just like you,” Dylan says when it’s been a little bit of time. I’m still shaking in the corner. Someone else comes into the room and I yelp. “Hey, you coming or what?” the man says, he sounds and looks even scarier than Dylan does. Dylan looked at him then shook his head. “No, trying to get the little one to stop being so scared,” Dylan says. The room is quite dark, so the big scary man didn’t see me at first then he looked in my direction and I tried to hide some more, but I have no where else to go. “Oh, this is the kid they mentioned was coming. I’ll let you try and calm him down,” the scary man says then leaves again without saying his name.

“Don’t worry pup, that’s just George. I know he looks scary, but he is really nice I promise,” Dylan says and holds his hand out. I slowly shuffle towards it, he could hurt me, and I don’t want that. When I got in reach of him he just touched my ears and I gave him a little smile. I still don’t like this place, I think it’s awful. I know something in their voice lets me know they have been here for a long time and I am going to be here for a long time too by the sounds of things. Uncle Robert really did want to get rid of me. “Everything’s going to be okay pup,” Dylan says, he knows I am a Labrador because they stole my beanie off me when I got here.

I calmed down a little bit then he left me to go to George. I don’t like this place; this place is scary. I would much rather be at home with my mom like I am supposed to be. A nurse came in and showed her disgust. “Oh great we have a cry baby this time,” was all she said before she left again. I have been crying because I miss my mom and I miss my dad even though he isn’t around much, and I miss my cousin Rigo. Dylan came back when it got dark outside and sat next to me on the floor. He managed to stop me crying and we ended up where I was laying my head on his legs. “We’ll get through this hell together little pup. I promise,” he tells me. Something about the way he said it made me believe him.

I reach into my backpack and grab the panda plush I have had hidden in there since the beginning of the school year. I show it to Dylan who smiles. “You keep that safe pup. It will look after you in here,” he tells me, and I hold it close to my chest. He makes me get up before tugging me to my bed and making me lay down. He lays down with me and I cuddle up to him, something about him makes me feel safe. Maybe the others are just as nice and as kind as him. I know there is at least one other hybrid and he’s called George. I guess I don’t need my school work anymore, I don’t think I will ever be going back to middle school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present day 19th of June 2010 – Doctor Fronz’s point of view

If I thought the other video tapes were hard to watch, nothing prepared me for Danny’s. Most of what he remembers from his childhood and his arrival here are broken fragments of his own memories mixed with Jorel filling in a lot of the blanks for him. He has been drugged that much he doesn’t even remember what his own mother looks like anymore. Jordon was right when he said Dylan’s story was similar to his. Most of the hybrids outside of this six have been brought here because they were arrested and discovered to be hybrids during various levels of body searches. “Hey Kalan, don’t suppose you know what happened to that panda plush do you?” I ask, he was watching with me while I was taking notes to add to my report. I say I have a little while left to go before that is finished.

“I think it got burned, I remember Doctor Williams talking to me about it and he said they took it away when he wouldn’t stop crying,” Kalan replies. From the little information I have on it, I believe it to be an IKEA plush, so I will quickly go and buy a replacement. More and more Danny slips into the headspace and I think this will be a tool to help him. The wolf plush George gave him seems to help a lot already. The pup is still sick with food poisoning. I checked on him this morning and told George to take care of the youngest. Danny was so happy to know he was having a sleep over with George and Jorel last night and he slept the entire night for the first time in about a couple of months or so. That voice he said he heard keeps bothering him at night.

Claudia is the name of a woman, she was not a hybrid like Danny or the others, but she was in the other wing here. she was abused by someone until she died. Maybe her spirit is using Danny to get back at those who hurt her. I shake my head on the way back from IKEA. I must be losing my mind as week as sleep with this stupid report. It’s not stupid, I just wish these poor men didn’t have to go through the abuse which has led to me being hired here in the first place. I have the plush I was looking for, now it’s time to give it to Danny and hope it brightens up his day. The hybrid has not been feeling well at all these last two days and has slipped a bit. He’s almost gone back to the early days where he would do nothing but cry.

It was a good thing that I could let him be around the others whenever he wanted them. It has been a huge help in his mental recovery. I know his recovery will be limited while he is still here, but I need to prove that he is well enough to leave. I gently knock on the door and Jorel opens it with a smile. I could hear Danny sniffling, but George was right there telling him a story which was helping calm him down. “I brought something for Danny,” I say, keeping my voice quiet but at a level where they could still understand me. I walk over to the feverish pup and place the panda in his hands. It takes him a minute to realise what was going on. “Thank you,” he says and then holds the plush tightly. It’s moments like this where I love my job. It’s moments like this where all the stress just melts away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That’s the end of chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

TW

Six months later – Danny p.o.v

Claudia has started haunting my dreams instead of being annoying during the day time. She told me that there was no point in being around during the day because I am not being hurt anymore. Just being my typical useless self. Doctor Fronz says he is close to getting all of the evidence he needs to present it all to the board. I am awake way too early, I do not need a clock or a window to know that. Claudia had come into my dream and turned it into a nightmare and then I spent the last ten minutes crying without anyone paying attention. They don’t come and check on me a lot during the night unless I display some really worrying behaviours during the time before bed. They just trust me to stay by myself because nothing really happens during the night anymore.

I quietly leave my room, she is strongest in this room and I feel her less throughout this creepy hospital. I find a nice quiet room where I don’t feel her bothering me any more and just curl up into a tight ball in the corner of the room. Sure, it will alert the doctor in the morning, but I have had enough. This woman is driving me insane and I can’t deal with her anymore. I started crying again and I could not control it this time. I don’t care even if the bad doctors hurt me anymore. If they kill me, let them kill me I really do not care anymore. If I die before I see freedom then that is what is going to happen. I am not going to do anything to prevent it like I would have done in the past. I know this will upset everyone, but I just have completely given up now.

Doctor Fronz found me after a while, I was a sobbing bloody mess since I somehow found a broken part of CD a while ago. “Oh jesus Danny, what the heck happened?” he asks me, getting down to look at me. “She won’t leave me alone,” I whisper, he roughly knows who she is. He has dealt with my freak outs before now. She was in the background telling me to stay silent, but I was trying to ignore her. She had already won, I had cut up my arms pretty badly. Doctor Fronz scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the medical room. I was still sobbing and messed up, but I felt safer now the nice doctor is looking after me. “Shhh, it’s all gonna be okay Danny. Calm down buddy,” he tells me, before cleaning up my arms.

He holds me in his arms and rocks me for a little while. “Why won’t she leave me alone?” I ask, like the frightened child I was when I first arrived. I was only 13 years old when I got here, dumped by my uncle who hated my guts. “I don’t know buddy. I think I am gonna try some meds which will numb her a bit then see what we can do. I really don’t wanna put you back on meds, but she is giving me no choice,” he tells me, he was speaking in a way that I could understand more easily than doctor’s talk. I didn’t wanna be back on meds either, but if it helped keep her at bay then I was more than willing to do it. I want peace from her and if I knew a way to get it, then I was going to take that chance and run with it.

“Did you have another round of nightmares?” he asks me, I was yawning uncontrollably. I nodded and snuggled up to him for comfort. “George should be up by now, since it’s seven am. Maybe you can have a sleep with him protecting you. We aren’t doing much today, just me keeping an eye on you today,” he tells me, and I nod. I am now back on suicide watch for the first time in a couple of months. I fucking hate this, he carries me to George and Jorel’s room and George opened the door as soon as the doctor knocked then took me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and look to the doctor. “Keep an eye on him George, he’s not feeling very good this morning. Had a rough night,” he says, I send a silent thank you to him for covering my stupid ass again.

George puts me on the bed just as Jorel wakes up and hugs me straight away. He was playing with my hair while George talked to the doctor before the doctor had to leave to check on the others. “You had nigh terrors again?” George asks and I just not. I don’t trust myself to talk right now, there is always a chance she might pop back up in my head again and screw things up like usual. He lays down next to me and rubs my back. “It’s gonna be okay Danny. Just relax now, we are here to look after you,” he tells me, and I find myself falling asleep at his touch, it was just so reassuring. I swear I heard him chuckle just as I was falling asleep. I am apparently too adorable for them to handle most of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doctor Fronz p.o.v

I write down the incident with Danny in my notebook, it’s still not going to be presented to the board. I feel like that would be unfair on Danny since I cannot give a conclusive diagnosis. I am going to let Danny rest today with George, I don’t have to make him to any therapy while he needs the rest. No one on the board is going to tell me off for it because it is in Danny’s best interests for him to stay in bed and rest today. I need to check up on him a little more often in the evenings from now on if she decides to come and bother him during the night again. All Danny has told me about the voice in his head is that it is a female voice and she encourages him to either harm himself or harm a doctor if they pose a threat to his safety.

Kalan walks in and I feel his hands on my shoulders. “Hey rough night then?” he asks, he is one of the ones who is allowed to know about the voice Danny hears so he can understands if he walks in when the poor blonde is going through what I found last night. “Yeah, went to check on Danny and he wasn’t in his room. Found him in the corner of the room we haven’t fixed yet sobbing and he had harmed again because she told him too. I cleaned him up and put him with George and Jorel, so he can rest,” I tell him, managing to sum up the mess of early this morning with a few sentences. I sometimes forget that they do have some signs of mental illness. They always seem more coherent than any hybrid patient or normal patient I have had.

“I think we should move Danny into that room. She’s intimidated by George’s presence. Managed to ask Danny a little about it yesterday and said that he never heard her when he was with George. It’s my fault that she went after him this morning,” Kalan says, sounding a bit sad, so I hugged him. He should not blame himself for something that no one can control. “Don’t say that Kalan, don’t forget we are dealing with a voice inside of a mental patient’s head. A voice that doesn’t want to make itself known to us despite how often Danny shouts out about her. I can’t prove he has schizophrenia because there is a type which I think he has that might only affect him while he is in here and he needs to be free from this place before I can conclusively decide this voice is gone,” I tell him, I was a bit tired and not making much sense towards the end of that.

I need to go to the board this week and present my evidence now I have enough. I might mention what this place is doing to Danny as a further case to get them out of here, but I am still on the fence about it. If Danny truly does show signs of a severe mental illness then they may dismiss my case and keep him in longer. That’s why this place is a mental institution, it was built with the purpose of housing those who are mentally ill and to give them treatment, so they can eventually leave and live in society along with everyone else. That’s my goal for the guys, to get them out of here as soon as I can. “Don’t worry, we can check on him later and see how he does. I am going to move what little belongings he currently has and put him in with the wolves, he seems to do a lot better when he is with them,” I tell him. I know he will be happier when he knows he will be living with George and Jorel from now on.

I walk with Kalan to the wolves room and it was mainly to make sure the young man was doing better now, but to give Kalan some peace that he didn’t cause the harm to Danny. When we enter the room, Danny is still asleep at 12 pm like he was when I checked at 8 this morning. George was also sleeping, holding Danny protectively as if someone was about to take his little puppy away from him. Jorel was on guard, but when he saw us he relaxed a little bit. “Danny’s moving in with you guys. He’s going to spend all of his nights here with you now,” I tell him. I wasn’t going to give my exact reasoning as to why Danny was going to be better off with the wolves than he would be alone. I would only bring it up if Jorel or George mention something and Danny has an outburst related to what she does to him.

“That will be good, maybe Danny will feel better. We saw bandages on his arms,” Jorel says, which prompts me to admit Danny’s self-harm problems without mentioning the voice in his head. They knew he has had problems with it in the past, but as far as they knew he was clean for the last few years while they have not seen him. He would hold Danny a little tighter if it were not for George holding Danny pretty close. George has always been protective over Danny from what we have known on his file and some of the incident reports that have been made. I will include some in my evidence to show how separating Danny has had a detrimental effect on everyone and despite all the abuse that is going on they have found comfort and companionship with each other. I love seeing how close they are.

I make sure Danny has not harmed himself again and that he will eat something today. He has gone without food a few times in the last couple of days and I am wondering if the voice had anything to do with that. It’s nearly lunchtime now, he’s slept enough that I would not feel bad waking him up to make sure he eats something. I wake the wolf and the pup up and they both are not too mad that I have done that. “Hey doc,” George says, and Danny just straight up hugs me tightly. He has his nonverbal moments which I don’t mind. “Feeling better now bud?” I ask, and I feel him nod in the hug. That’s good, at least the voice has not bothered him since early this morning. “That’s good, gonna give you some lunch now okay?” I ask him, and he nods again.

It’s nothing fancy, just some sandwiches but Danny seemed to enjoy it a lot more today than he has so far this week. It made me feel happier that the proposed move is actually doing some good for the poor young man’s mental and physical health. Kalan left now that everything seemed to settle down. I look at Danny with a smile on my face, he has seemed to have slipped into the headspace again, but he could understand what I was about to say. “Hey Danny, how would you feel about staying here every day?” I ask, and I just see a light switch on in his eyes. They are brighter than I have ever seen them. “That would be good,” he says, speaking quietly and I hope the voice does not come to ruin the moment.

“Yeah, that’s what’s happening. As of today you are going to be sharing with Jorel and George,” I tell him, then wait a minute for it all to sink in. George got it straight away and was smiling at me. They have all been waiting for so long for someone to come and give them news like this. Trying to get things back to the way they used to be and the way that I want them to be before they get to leave here. “Yay” Danny says, he took a few minutes, but he finally got the message and he was the happiest that I have ever seen him. I let him hug me again then he hugs Jorel and George who both hug him back like I did. I stay with them a little while to observe Danny’s behaviour for my notes on the possible condition.

I go back to my office and start preparing all the paper evidence I have to support the case, I have already emailed them the photographic evidence that they require now I just need to add my notes and reports and then I am done. I dig out the box which is labelled “George Ragan incidents”. Inside is all the reports of when George has lashed out at doctors usually in defence of Danny or one of the others when he does not like the treatment he was subjected too. I have enough to take one where he defends each patient he is with bar Aron who was a total douchebag from what I have heard from the notes. I look all the way back to 1998 when the first incident was recorded. Back then it was only the twins, Matthew and Aron in the unit.

Incident number: 01

Patient name: George Arthur Ragan

Unit: The Hybrid Unit

Date: 15/09/1998

Time: 12.50 pm

Notes: For the sake of the report patient Aron Erlichman will be referred to as A. Patient Jorel Decker is referred to as J. Patient Matthew Busek is referred to as M. Staff are referred to as S.

Details of incident: George was in the main recreation room with J and M. A comes up and starts to insult the hybrid status of the twins. This triggers a reaction within George who strikes. Two S walk in and separate them both. George is quite defiant with the S and tries to attack A again but catches one S in the face who was attempting to restrain him. Eventually J tried to calm George down, but it did not work as A starting antagonising them further. The situation ended with George being sedated and taken away.

This is what I meant by bad management and bad care. It would have been far easier knowing the patients as I do to simply have Jorel remove George from the room and stop Aron from following. That’s what I would have done if that situation was going on here. I’d even separate Danny from another doctor and remove him from the situation to defuse the tension. I also see this as being something I am going to have to do with Danny and Matt, this place has changed all of them and I am seeing more aggression in Matt towards Danny. I am just going to have to keep an eye on the situation and see where we go from there. I gather all the information to take home with me tonight. I have all the things I need now.

As I go back to check to see if the hybrids want to use the recreation room and watch some television Danny comes running into my arms and I hold him tightly. “Shh it’s okay Danny. It’s okay,” I tell him. He was seriously distressed about something, but I can’t get a clear answer while he is this worked up. I slowly manage to calm him down and I am looking out for George or Jorel and I haven’t seen them. “She came back, she made me do things,” Danny says, before breaking down into sobs. I need to calm him down and then check on the wolves. I think they are fine, even the stupid voice in his head knows how often George and Jorel have cared for Danny and protected him while he has been here. “It’s gonna be okay, I am sure they are both fine and they will still love you the same,” I tell him. He’s starting to calm down again.

I know the wolves treat Danny as if he is their little brother and I am going to check on them with Danny in a minute. I just need him to calm down a little more first. It doesn’t take me long to get him to stop crying and I take him back to George’s room where George just scooped Danny up and kissed him. I knew those two were going to be more than brothers one of these days. Maybe not just yet though. “It’s okay silly, we aren’t mad at you,” George says, and Danny holds on tightly. He doesn’t quite know what to do. Jorel joins in the hug and I just have to smile at the cuteness unfolding in front of me. I knew the wolves would not be mad at Danny. They know this place is stressful enough and even they might have a voice in their head similar to the one Danny has.

“Do you three want to go to the rec room for a bit?? I’ll get Jordon and Dylan too,” I tell them. Now that Matt has started distancing himself I felt it was best to leave him alone for now and let any tension brewing to dissolve before it explodes. Danny nodded, he has barely been in there since the room was built due to the lack of care he has received. “Yeah that sounds good, we can unwind for a bit and let Danny relax for once,” George says and Jorel was quickly agreeing with him. That was fine by me, I would let them enjoy their afternoon either playing games or watching movies with each other. I lead them to the room and let them settle before deciding to head to Jordon’s room first, he would be more eager to go than Dylan.

“Hey Jordon, Danny’s getting to spend more time with you guys now and he’s in the rec room if you want to join him,” I tell him, and his eyes light up like Christmas trees. He runs off to go and join the others. Dylan is next, he sometimes still things that Danny is dead, and it takes some convincing to get him to leave his room. Dylan was in that mindset today and I hug him, and he hugs me back instantly. “Don’t worry Dylan, Danny’s still alive I promise you,” I tell him. Now that I can let Danny do more things with the group I think that Dylan would be out of this mindset more. Having Danny closer will benefit them all more considering he was in a totally different part of the hybrid wing before now. “Where is he?” Dylan asks me, and I tell him where Danny would be.

I lead him there in case he is unsure of where to go and I see the moment where he sees Danny snuggled under a blanket and runs over to cuddle him tightly and Danny was more than happy to let it happen. It was times like this where I wanted them to be at home where the stress and threats this place brings does not loom over their heads like a big dark storm cloud. “Doctor can I talk you to privately?” George asks me, and I nod. I have told the older ones that I am always here for a chat if they need me. When it comes to Danny I am the only member of staff he trusts so he naturally comes to me for help. “Sure thing George, come with me,” I tell him, making sure the eldest in the group feels comfortable.

“What’s up George?” I ask him, I took him to the room right next to the rec room making sure that we didn’t go too far and upset Danny who is still pretty shaken up by the days events. “Danny mumbled a lot when the whole pushing us over thing happened. I just wanted to know if everything was okay and there was anything going on?” he asks. I think I can be honest with George, he keeps anything private secret and is very respectful of any requests of that nature. “I suspect Danny has schizoaffective disorder because of this place. He says there is a ladies voice in his head, but he refuses to say much about her because she causes him to hurt himself a lot. She was there when he pushed you earlier, but he is too afraid to speak about it,” I explain. I felt comfortable telling George such private information about Danny.

“Yeah that does explain things. Danny has been having these episodes where he sounds like he is talking to himself a lot since about two years after he arrived. It feels nice to have a potential name for it. I’ll keep an eye on it and help him out if I can. I know he trusts you more with this kind of thing though,” George says. I feel sorry for George and the others, they need that bond back with Daniel. I am not going to be here for the little guy forever. I hug the young man and he hugs me back carefully. It’s not difficult to forget that the others need as much help and support through this as Daniel does. They have been through hell, they have all suffered unnecessarily because of this place and they hate it.

I watch the guys snuggle up again when I let George back into the room with Danny. We talked some more about what I told him, and he promises to look after the little one. Danny has no idea what I just told George, but he was happy to have all the guys around him anyways. It’s been a long time since they have just had some chill time. They just wanted some time to themselves and I was just observing them to get all the last minute evidence I can to support my theory as to why they would all be better off leaving this hell hole once and for all. I smile as Matt decides to go up and join the five guys already relaxing and he hugged Danny tightly. It is nice to see him get along with Danny for once. “Hey Danny, I’m sorry for being an asshole to you lately,” Matt tells the youngest.

“That’s okay Matt, know this has all been weird for these last few months but it’s gonna work itself out,” Danny tells him. it’s nice to seem them being hopeful about the future and knowing that they have their trust with me. I can’t break that even though I have no guarantees that they will be released from here once I give my evidence today. I am leaving a little earlier than normal tonight to go to the board with all of the evidence. I just want to get some more notes on the six of them interacting with each other in the “homely” setting this room is supposed to be. That is going to back me up when I talk about them being in a home environment being better than being in the institution where they are suffering.

Danny just laid next to George after a while and I watched their bond develop a little more. You could tell that he was just happy to be there and happy to finally have more contact with the guys. I had to stop them being together while I gave Danny some therapy in attempts to help keep the voice at bay. It didn’t work and then one of the bad nurses decided to drug him while I was working on the report a bit more and had to do some training and he needed a good couple of months to recover from what happened. They did still see each other during the last six months, just not as often as I had hoped because Danny was so unwell during the two months drugs were back in his system. He was barely responsive with me most of the time, so I didn’t feel comfortable making him do things when he would not speak much.

“Hey, when does Danny have to go back?” Dylan asks, still thinking that this was going to be the last time that he sees Danny for a while like the last few months have been. “Never, he is moving in with George and Jorel, so you can come and see him whenever,” I tell him, which makes Dylan cheer. He likes sending time with the pup. Danny was happy now that they all knew, they thought he was just visiting for the afternoon like I set up in the beginning when it was supposed to work out properly and I had everything together. Then I got stressed out and this somehow got to the back of my mind. I knew that I had to perfect this report so that I could give the guys the best chance of leaving this place alive.

There is always that chance that the bad doctors that were in charge of the males care could come back to act revenge on the boys for me removing them and basically making them redundant. I know Doctor Johnston and Doctor Lily were particularly mad at me for removing them from Danny’s care. They had a tight grip on Danny’s fragile mental state and they did not want to have him healed by anyone. Matt was finally getting along better with Danny and it made me so happy that they were making up. They used to be close when Danny arrived back in 2001 and it slowly strained over time. I think this place just makes everyone act not like their usual selves that they would have been if they were back at home.

I wonder what it would be like if Danny and the other people were at home. Danny lost most of his childhood because of this place, most if not all of his teenage years were spent here and that is when you go through rough patches that really need help and guidance from your parents instead of some weird lab coat doctors who have no time for that. He probably does not know half of the things that he should know at his age. The world is changing around all of these boys and they have no idea what life will be like when they finally get to leave. It might be 20 years for most of them by the time they leave and that is so unfair on them. The world is not like it was back in the 1900’s or early 2000’s so it’s going to be a huge learning curve for them all.

I go back to my office to quickly type up my observations before I have to leave and go to the meeting that was going to last about three hours where the board nit-picks everything that I have written and what the hospital has written even though most of it is inaccurate and biased. I have to also bring up the painful health reports of the boys, including underweight they all are because of the horrible treatment. I have never seen six otherwise healthy people so underweight in my entire career and I have worked in this career path for a long time. I am slowly managing to get them to gain weight, some are easier to deal with than others. The voice makes Danny throw up often, might need to consider a feeding tube for the poor little guy.

One good thing that comes out of the meeting is I get tips on what I can do in the mean time to help them. I am going to mention the throwing up because Danny needs to put on the weight otherwise he will be so unhealthily skinny that it will start damaging his health and I can’t have a patient die on me while I know I can still do something to help them. If that means getting a small surgical procedure done to save a life then I would jump through all of the hoops. “Don’t worry Chris, you have got this,” Kalan tells me. He is on night duty again, I managed to reassure him that what happened to Danny this morning was not his fault and it should not affect his work because the young pup is going to be in the wolves.

Even though I know the voice can get to Danny in that room, I think she will leave him alone now that George is on the defensive again. It will be like how it used to be back in the beginning. It doesn’t take me long to get to the meeting or wait either. They were ready to see me, I had asked for one extension once I unravelled the mess that is Linda Vista Community Hospital’s hybrid unit. I was learning more and more shocking things as I was doing my research and I knew I had to cover them to make sure that I could give the boys all the strength I could against the board. The board knows me quite well by now and knows I am best for this job and I am determined to not let them down ever. I started on my explanation and went all the way through the history of each of the seven boys.

I had to include Aron, he was born by one of the doctors engaging in sexual intercourse with his mother and that is a big no for the board. You have to remain professional at all times. “You are right, this is the worst case of hybrid abuse I have ever seen. It’s a good thing we sent you in there when we did. I think that Daniel would have died by now if you had not have been there to intervene,” Keira says, she is the second most experienced person here and even this has shocked her. I don’t think that anyone has seen anything this bad in their careers either. “I agree. One question, why is Daniel so much more underweight that the others? They have all been through the same,” Steve asks me. I knew that one was coming.

“He keeps throwing up most of his meals, we have tried everything but a feeding tube at this point. We believe it to be some form of side affect of the medication he has been forced to take while he has been there,” I explain. The meeting was going better than I could have hopped. I can go back to the boys with good news. They are taking the case on and hopefully once their thorough investigation is complete then all the boys get to go home, back where they belong. I can’t wait until I see them tomorrow and I get to tell them all the good news. I will fight for them all and I will win this war against those bastards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Woop almost half way there!! 11 more chapters to go. I am glad I continued this one tbh.

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I love the new arrangement. I love waking up in George’s arms every morning. Claudia has left me alone for now, it’s not going to last forever though, and I know that. She came on the first night and said that she had had enough of me going to people and telling them so now I am back with the scary guy she hates so much. “Morning Danny bear,” George tells me. I love it when he wraps his tail around me and moves it on my hair. It’s super comforting. “Morning wolfy,” I tell him. I have been calling him wolfy since I was 13 and that is not going to change any time soon. “Did you sleep okay?” he asks, and I nod. I love the little morning routine we have. It makes me feel like I am at home even though I am not.

Doctor Fronz told us that the board is taking the case on and doing their own investigation. He did tell us that it is going to take some time, they have to go through all the evidence he gave them and gather some evidence of their own before they come to any conclusions. At least they have agreed to take it on, they could have said no and left us here to die. When he told us he was going to the board with his evidence I was expecting them to say no. I have finally stopped throwing up most of my meals, so I am putting weight back on. Fronz has me on medication which also helps keep the voice at bay. Jorel is awake now too and joins the cuddle “Sometimes I wake up and forget this is our life now, almost back the way it used to be,” he tells me.

“Me too, I am glad we can do this again though. It was so lonely being all by myself,” I tell him, and I feel George’s tail wrap around my leg. He hated it when I was by myself and the nasty team were free to hurt me. “Well, you’re not going to be lonely any more. You get to live with us idiots now,” George tells me, and I laugh. They enjoy finding new ways to make me laugh and enjoy being around them. They have even convinced Matt to be friends with me again which has being amazing. It was rough being around them when I knew Matt was not my friend anymore. With the awkwardness between Matt and I when we weren’t friends any time Doctor Fronz feels like I was well enough to go and be with them he would make it uncomfortable.

One of the doctors came in with everyone’s breakfast and medication if they needed it. The man knew it was pointless for him to try and get me to take the pill I need, and it is usually George who gets me to take it. Doctor Sean is just there to make sure that we all take our pills and then he leaves us in peace to eat our breakfast then he cleans up when we go to the rec room for the day. We get to spend most if not all of the day in there to try and readjust us for the possibility of leaving this place to go home. “You know what to do Danny,” he tells me, and I place the pill in my mouth and chase it down with water. It was the part of the day which I hated the most. I knew I had to take it to help keep Claudia at bay.

“I know you don’t like it, but it helps doesn’t it?” Doctor Sean asks, and I nod. It really does help, I have felt better than I have done in months now that we have a way for Claudia to leave me alone. I eat my breakfast while George and Jorel show the doctor that they have taken their medication, so the doctor can go and look after the other patients he has. “This breakfast is better than most of the ones we have had lately,” George asks, and I nod. It did taste better than all of the cardboard meals I have eaten in the last 11 years of my life. I can’t believe I have been in this hell hole for eleven whole years now. I know I can’t say much as the others have been here a lot longer than I have, but this place is hell.

I snuggle up to George when I am done eating my breakfast, he was done way before I was, and I just wanted some cuddles. “Are you okay there Danny?” he asks, and I nod. There were just some days where I found myself naturally slipping into the headspace without meaning to. They are perfectly fine with the days that I am in the headspace and they just make me feel better and look after me until I feel like I can come out of it. “Headspace day for Danny pup. I know this whole waiting thing is going to stress you out,” Jorel says, and I nod. I like snuggling up with George and Jorel, they make me feel the safest when I am with them. “That’s fine, we are just watching cartoons on the TV anyways. I am sure Dylan will appreciate that as well,” George says.

We are quite restricted to what we can watch anyways. Cartoons are quite interesting considering we all left the outside world just before they started becoming really popular. “Dylan always likes cartoons though, you’d also give him a colouring book and he’d be happy for days,” Jorel says. I hold on to George’s t-shirt as the sudden fear of us being separated hits me. George just takes it in his stride and rubs my back while he lets me hold on for dear life. “Don’t worry Danny, I’m not going to go anywhere, and neither is Jorel,” George assures me, and Jorel smiles. I’m just going to relax as long as I can with George holding me. He lifts me up and carries me over to the rec room with Jorel following closely behind.

Jordon and Dylan were already in the room when we got there, and cartoons were on. I reluctantly watch the cartoons, but make sure George doesn’t leave me. I feel George’s hands on my shoulders and he’s rubbing them. “You okay Dan?” Jordon asks me, I look at him and nod. I was fine other than the emotions I go through when I am in my headspace. “He’s in his headspace today, and he’s a bit nervous about people leaving him. I don’t think he should be left on his own today,” George explains, and I shake my head. I don’t want to be alone, please done leave me on my own. I’ll do anything as long as I am not alone. George and Jordon both noticed my mood change, I turn around and bury my head into his shoulder.

“It’s okay Danny, it’s okay,” Jordon says, I felt his hands on my back as I suddenly started sobbing for almost no reason. I was probably emotional because of the fear I had deep inside. I still think that the mean doctors are going to come separate me from the others and hurt me. “Poor Danny, he’s having a rough day today,” Jorel says, and Doctor Fronz is sick so he can’t come calm me down the way that he knows how. I miss him, but at the same time I know that he needs to rest and get better and not pass it on to everyone else. I got the stomach bug from one of the staff members and it was hell. I got so sick. “Yeah, it’s a take it easy day for Danny today. Just cartoons and cuddles,” George says, as I slowly started to calm down.

Matt came in calmly and walked over to us. I know that I am going to be passed around when the person snuggling with me at the time needs to go to the bathroom. “Hello Matt, Danny’s having a rough day and as a result of this in currently in his headspace. He might get a little clingy, but that’s only a comfort thing,” Jorel explains and Matt nods. He has become more accepting of the headspace. A few of the guys have them too, but all older than mine it seems. It’s a good coping mechanism for the hell we go through. “Yeah, I can cuddle Dan if he wants me too,” Matt tells us, and I smile. I am definitely hugging Matt today now that he has said he would not mind. I was so nervous before in case I was pushing boundaries which would mean Matt would fall out with me again.

The whole headspace thing is weird, you feel and act as if you are younger than your physical age but mentally you’re still the age you know you are and still think like the adult you are. I’m 24 years old now, I have been here 9 years now if the dates match up. I was brought here in September 2001 and September 2011 marks me being here for 10 years. Well, I’ve been told that it is 2011 now, it’s January something. We still can’t see a calendar or anything like that. The doctors are slowly reintroducing things at the pace of the board’s investigation. I hadn’t even noticed Jorel had left the room until I felt him gently touch my shoulder. “Here, cuddling with this will make it all better,” Jorel says, I was probably feeling homesick again even if my memories of home are fuzzy now.

Jorel has my panda plush, he gives it to me and I hold it tightly. “Thank you,” I tell him, and he smiles. I keep forgetting that I wasn’t actually 13 when I arrived here, I was 14 and turned 15 in the November, but everyone seems to have me down as 13 for some reason. It was probably because I acted younger than I was. “You’re welcome little pup,” he tells me. I am now watching cartoons with the others, I feel a little bit better now and I’m enjoying my cuddle with George. “I hate how screwed our memories are of the good times,” George says after a while and I nod. I can’t even remember what my own mother looks like anymore or my father or cousin Rigo. “We can make some new ones. I am confident we are gonna leave this hell hole alive,” Matt says.

“Yeah, our families are still out there, and they are probably still thinking about us and waiting for the day we can finally come home,” Jordon says. I want to go home and be back with my family. George plays with my hair and I try and focus on anything other than the family waiting for me at home because otherwise I was going to sob again. “Yep, they are, I hope as part of this whole recovery thing we get to talk to them. Just to give them confirmation that we are alive and as well as we can be in this situation,” George says, and he goes back to rubbing my shoulders. Jordon looks at me, and I try give him my best smile. “I’m sorry Danny, didn’t mean to upset you little pup,” Jordon tells me, I love being called little pup still. My dad always used to call me that, but I don’t mind the guys calling me that.

“I’m not that upset. I miss my family as much as you,” I say, still in my headspace so my sentences are not going to totally make sense when I am talking to the others. George smiles as we still snuggle up as the next cartoon comes on. “Yeah, just don’t want to make you more emotional than today is already making you,” Jordon says, they always take such good care of me. I was wondering why we got separated when they make me the least trouble to the doctors. Then again I also know better than to question the choices of the doctor team when they enjoy hurting everyone. “Don’t worry Jordon, if Danny gets upset again we are going to be able to calm him down. He’s quite calm all things considering everything going on in his head,” George says.

I do feel really calm despite all the stuff going on. The doctor than we all trust the most isn’t here, and I woke up in the headspace of a 2/3 year old. I haven’t got a definite age yet. When I go into a headspace I don’t know if I am gonna be a year old or five years old. It all depends on how stressed out I feel before I go into the headspace. If I am less stressed then I’ll be five years old, but if I am super stressed then I will be one. I think today I am really stressed as I feel more like being a two year old than an adult. “Yeah, he’s really cute today. He’ll be okay eventually,” George tells us, and I try not to blush at people calling me cute. Adult me really wants to go out with George and to have him as my boyfriend, but now is not the time or place for it.

Maybe when we leave this hell hole I can ask him out and everything will be fine. I can’t wait until doctor Fronz walks in and says that it is the day we can walk out of here. I yawn, my sleeping schedule is still all over the place, I always find myself getting tired near lunch time. It’s a good way to pass the time though, just sleep through the days. “Do you want a nap after lunch Danny?” George asks me, and I nod, at this point a nap is certainly going to help. We were having grilled cheese and Doritos for lunch at Dylan’s request and I was going to enjoy it. I bet they are going to be the Tangy Cheese kind. Those are the ones Dylan likes the most. We all get to chose one meal this week that everyone is going to eat. It’s part of preparation for the outside world.

The care team are slowly introducing us to what we should know at our age about the world. It doesn’t always work, I don’t really remember what I have learned if I am stuck in my headspace. George is being very helpful and if I forget something I should know then he will help me out. “Lunch time boys,” Chris says and everyone, but George and I run over to the dinning room. I was a little nervous, but George held my hand as we walked over to the dinning room. “You okay Dan?” Chris asks me, and I nod. I am very tired, but other than that I feel fine and I was starting to feel a little bit hungry. “Alright, you don’t have to eat it all if you can’t,” Chris says, and he goes to his little seat where he makes observations on what happens.

He’s making notes for the rest of the team and the board to see what kind of day everyone is having and if anything needs to be done. I yawn after I was half way through my bowl of chips. Today I was so tired, I know that Claudia is trying to resist the medication which is stressing me out. “Danny’s a sleepy boy today. I see a nap in the immediate future,” Jordon says, and I nod. George is hopefully going to stay with me. I really don’t want to be on my own at all today. “Yeah, I’ll help him have a good nap,” George tells us, which makes me so relieved. I am glad that he has already agreed to keep me company while I have a nap. Doctor Fronz told me that he has told George about the voice which is something I appreciated.

It feels nice to have George know and not be judgmental about it. If I have another episode like I did the day that I was told I was moving in with the wolves then I know that George will deal with it and help me through it safely. “She bothering you dan?” George whispers, he took me out of the room when lunch was done so he can get me settled on the couch. I nod, I couldn’t quite hear her, but I knew she was there, and she was not a happy lady. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you out buddy. She can’t do shit while I’m here,” George says, and I feel her cower a little bit in fear. It amazes me how much a voice in my head can be scared by George. Fronz told me that the lady I hear was a patient who died here, and now she’s kinda haunting me.

It’s kinda creepy if I am being honest. I hold onto George for safety and he carries me to the room we were in before lunch and we lay down on the couch together. “It’s alright my little pup. Just close your eyes and rest. I promise I’ll still be here when you wake up,” he tells me, and I smile. I love being called his little pup, it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. I close my eyes and feel George’s hand on my back to comfort me as I doze off. I feel really comfortable here with George looking after me. “Enjoy your nap Danny,” Jorel whispers when he walks in, and I think the others are also quietly entering the room. They don’t want to disturb me, which is very considerate of them. Today is going to be a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George p.o.v

Danny has just fallen asleep with his hand tightly holding onto mine even though he was quickly heading into a deep sleep. He’s had a rough start to the day, but I am sure that he will have a better afternoon. I was glad when Fronz told me about the voice in Danny’s head. I agree that it is signs of him having schizoaffective disorder, but we still can’t prove anything. There is every chance that he will be fine, and the voice will be gone by the time we leave here. I will keep it a secret from the others until Danny himself tells me otherwise. I know she doesn’t like people knowing about her, I think it’s a sign of her losing her control over Danny, so she makes him hurt himself to bring back that control she is losing.

Since I have found out, the voice has not done anything to hurt Danny. We know she has tried several times. The medication Fronz has put Danny on is a huge help for the little pup to have some peace. He’s been here 9 years and she has probably been a pain in the ass for him for at least 8 if my memory serves me right. “Poor pup, always looks so much younger when he sleeps. It’s almost like he’s fourteen again when he first arrived, and we had to encourage him to trust all of us one by one,” Jorel says, my brother is right. When Danny is in a peaceful slumber like he is now it shaves ten years off his appearance.

“He really does, it’s nice to have the whole place not bother him too much when he sleeps. He does get night terrors and nightmares, but honestly that would probably happen to him if he was back home. I am glad I can just help him out and make him comfortable here,” I tell him, my twin knows of my crush of the little pup. I have decided to wait for the news that we get to leave before acting on it, even though we basically act like boyfriends now. We can make it official when we leave this hell hole. “You two are so cute together,” Dylan says quietly, Danny shifted in his sleep to get even closer to me, so I was worried that he was going to wake up for a moment. He stays asleep and I sigh in relief I know that he barely slept last night.

“Yeah, they are very cute,” Jordon and Matt say at the same time. I chuckle and hold Danny a little closer. Matt comes over with a blanket to cover the youngest and makes sure the little pup still has his plush panda to snuggle up with. I watch as Danny snuggles the plush and me at the same time. He’s so precious, I can’t believe he’s kept so much of his innocence while he’s been here. Right now he doesn’t look a day over fourteen even though he is twenty-four now and happily surviving with us. “I can’t wait to show him more of the world, maybe let him catch up on what he has missed from being here for so long. We at least got to experience a little bit of life in the outside world before we came here,” I tell them.

Jorel and I were two years away from finishing high school when we came here, as were Matthew and Jordon. Matt and Danny were the only two who were just starting out high school when they came here. None of us have our high school diplomas, we are slowly earning them as the days go by and it’s interesting to have someone on the outside come in and teach adult mental patients what they should have learned in high school if they went. Well, only three of us had a choice in coming here which we now regret. Danny never had the choice; his uncle would have still brought him here. Jordon and Dylan would have been brought here eventually. They would have been arrested and found out regardless it seems.

“The saddest thing about Danny’s story is, he would have ended up here even if we all weren’t. His uncle hated his guts and would have forced him here regardless,” Jorel says, we sometimes joke that we can read each other’s minds when we know full well that we can’t. We are just plain boring wolf hybrid twins. “Yeah, from what I remember back in the beginning his mom loved him being the way he is and treasured it, it was only her brother that hated it,” Matt says. I am hoping his mom will still love him for the way he is now. It will be nice to see them reunite as Danny always talked fondly of his mom and his dad too. I would love to bring him home to his mom and dad, so that they could see for themselves that he is fine.

“Yeah, at least all of our families were supportive of it including any other family members who knew. It is a shame that Danny will always have that negativity in his life. We can protect him from being dragged back here though,” Jordon says, and we are all quick to agree with him. I am not worried about his uncle trying to bring him back here because this place is most likely going to be shut down when the board is finished with it. Who would want to keep a place open with so many failings across the different units. Not even the regular mental patients get 5 star treatment here. We are all abused and neglected here. No one here that the new team has spoken to can honestly say that they have not been either abused or neglected since arriving here.

I lift Danny up a little bit and held him like you would with a toddler as he started getting upset in his sleep. The poor little pup, I thought he was going to have a good nap. I guess that discussing his parents before he went to sleep was a bad idea. Either that or the voice in his head is causing more problems in his sleep than I first realised. “It’s okay little pup, calm down little one,” I tell him, hoping to make my little pup calm down and not need to wake up while he was getting some decent rest. It kind of worked as Danny settled in my arms. “Is he okay?” Dylan asks me, and I nod. He seems to be just fine now. “Yeah, I think he just got a little unsettled in his sleep, but he is fine now,” I tell him. I hold my little pup tightly while he sleeps and just hope that he doesn’t get upset again.

“Bless him, I can’t wait until the day where we all leave, Matt says. I can’t wait to see what Danny’s reaction to the outside world would be. I know that Danny has seen it for a long time and that he would be so curious to anything. I would love to see his reaction to a butterfly for the first time in over ten years. Or any wild animal for that matter. It will be the best thing ever, Danny will be so awed by the outside world. It’s going to be the sweetest thing as I have plans for dates with this. I could take him to the beach and watch him run through the sand and the ocean. “Me neither to be honest, the world will have changed so much since we were last free,” I tell him. I have a rough idea of where to take Danny on dates.

I am confident in saying that before Danny turns thirty that we will be dating each other. The feelings are there, we both know it. We just haven’t felt confident in acting upon them in this hell hole. We changed the channel on the television for a little while since both boys who are currently in their headspace are now asleep. Dylan went over to Matt, rests his head on the older man’s legs and fell asleep within five minutes. “Aw the little pups are fast asleep,” Jordon coos and I watch as Matt grabs the nearest cushion and throws it into Jordon’s face. The two youngest are Jordon and Danny, so they should be the ones who are called little pups even though I am not fond of my nickname for Danny being shared.

“Yeah, that’s George’s nickname for Danny. It doesn’t apply to Dylan because he’s older than Danny by two years,” Jorel says, defending me like he usually does. It is odd that Danny and Dylan would be called little pups when the age difference is that big between them. If it was like Jordon and Dylan’s age gap then I’d understand it more than I would a two year age gap. “Fair enough, I was saying it based on the headspace thing because they are pretty close in age when they are stuck in their headspace,” Jordon says. That is a good point that I haven’t even considered that they were both in the headspace of a two year old today. Danny’s reluctance to have me leave him makes me more inclined to believe he’s in his 2 year old headspace today.

He cried when I went to the bathroom earlier and if I leave when he wakes up I know I will get the same reaction. The best chance I have to go to the bathroom without upsetting Danny is to go while he takes a nap. That way I won’t upset my little pup and he can take a good nap. I know Jorel and the others will take care of him if I need them too. I am pretty sure that he will sleep through my short journey to the bathroom and back. I carefully put Danny down, and ask Jorel to calm him down if he starts getting upset and make my way to the bathroom. Danny was still fast asleep when I came back, and I held him in the same way I did before I left for my toilet break. “He woke up for a brief second, I touched his cheek and rubbed it a little and it sent him straight back to sleep,” Jorel says. Agh, I wish I was there to see that.

It would be a very adorable sight. Just how easy it was to soothe the little pup as he dozes off into sleep. He’s still peacefully sleeping in my arms and I am glad he’s calm now. I hate it when he’s upset for any reason. I want the little pup to be happy as much as we can get him to be while he’s here because I know this place is misery central. Danny sleeps for two hours before he is the first one of the two napping to wake up. “Oh hello little pup. Did you sleep okay?” I ask, as I see Danny looking at me before he rubs his eyes. “Hello, I slept okay,” Danny replies, still in his headspace which is fine by me. If it works as well as it has done in the past then it’s worth it. I enjoy the endless Danny cuddles anyway.

“That’s good little pup,” I tell him, and he smiles. He still has his panda plush in his hand. He shows me the plush and I kiss its nose. It’s just something that Danny finds funny and puts a smile on his face. “Is he still called Mr Panda?” I asks Danny, who nods. Sometimes we have conversations with Mr Panda as if he were a real person in the room. As we are in a mental hospital after all it does not sound as weird as it would do initially. “Did Mr Panda have a good nap too?” Jorel asks Danny, and Danny nods. Considering we live in a mental hospital full time we rarely have moments where we would prove that we need to be in here. Not that having a conversation about a plush panda that a young man is very attached to would mean that we should be here.

Dylan is still asleep, and Jordon got him a blanket. Matt seems happy to have the young German Shepherd hybrid’s head on his legs while he sleeps. “Comfy there Mattie?” I ask, just looking out for everyone like I usually do. “Yeah, it’s nice to spend time with everyone,” he replies which makes us smile. I don’t know what happened when Danny initially was allowed back, and Matt was a nasty person towards him. I am glad that they are friendly with each other now, Danny was so sad when it was all going on. He was blaming himself when there was no reason behind it. Matt was probably worried that Danny was either going to turn on us or leave. Or it was a hallucination that Matt has, sometimes the drugs he was on made him think the doctor attacking him looked like Danny.

Dylan woke up an hour later and pulled Danny off my lap to hug the youngest tightly. Danny had no idea what to do expect hug him back. “One of those dreams again Dylan?” Matt asks, speaking quietly to not spook the two cuddling. “Yeah, I hate those,” Dylan says, and Danny finally relaxed into the cuddle which was good. I told the youngest I wasn’t going anywhere and when Danny was done then he could come back to me for another cuddle. “Aw, don’t worry Dylan. Danny’s still going to be here. We aren’t going to lose him,” Matt says, and it makes more sense to me now. Dylan has always had dreams of Danny being brought to him dead since Danny was drugged and taken from our shared room.

It was something that none of us apart from Danny himself was going to forget in a hurry. I have asked Danny about what he remembers from that time and he honestly told me he could not remember anything. He got a bit teary eyed when we were talking about it too which is not good. He did get upset when we ask him to remember things and he can’t. I don’t know what we are having for dinner. I think Fronz said as a treat one day this week we were going to have our first takeaway pizza since we came here but I forgot what day he said that was going to be on. I think it might be tonight, but if Fronz isn’t here then I don’t know when it will be. Chris walks in at 6.10 pm judging by the clock on the TV with pizza.

“Fronz sent it and says he’s sorry he isn’t in today, but he’s trying to come back tomorrow. Enjoy gents,” Chris says, giving us each our own individual pizzas before leaving. I know Danny’s not going to eat all of his, but that’s okay as long as he has managed to eat some of it. Danny’s getting better at eating all of his meals without them coming back up and as a result he has gained some weight. I am so proud of him. We eat the pizzas then watch two films before we decide that it’s bedtime. I carry a sleep Danny into our room and snuggle with him under the covers. He holds my hand tightly as he managed to fall into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another chapter hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and happy holidays to those who don’t!


	10. Chapter 10

Woaah we’re half way theare.. (I’m going to make this reference every time I am halfway through a story and there is nothing that you are going to do to stop me)

It’s going to get a lot more intense. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doctor Fronz p.o.v – two months later- March 2011

“Chris, I’ve found another one,” Sean tells me, as he brings me yet another piece of paper from the staff room where Danny’s former care team have written plans against him. Horrific plans at that, they want to kill the poor pup before he gets the chance to live the normal life that he has the right too. “Fucks sakes, they aren’t being very clever with this,” I say, as I look over the second very badly written plan that I have seen today. I am not going to be telling any of the hybrids about all of this. It’s not worth upsetting them when we finally have them all happy together for once. They are all getting along really nicely and the worst thing I could do now is upset that dynamic by bringing them this bad news.

“Yeah, you’d think that. I just don’t think that they are very clever in general to be honest for hurting Danny in the first place. We’ll just have to be extra vigilant on their behalf so that we can make sure that nothing bad happens,” Sean tells me, and I agree. There is nothing wrong with one of us being in the same room as them the whole time. They are used to me coming in and making notes on their behaviour anyways, so it will be fine if either I or one of the others come in every now and then to make notes while also making sure the abusive team don’t get up to anything. The board want continuous updates on how they progress and interact with each other while we give them some therapy and work towards integrating them back into society.

I am starting on working on the boys getting their high school diplomas as we have been given that permission to work through all the tests necessary to obtain those. Today I am doing a one on one session with Danny who needs just a little more assistance with his maths and the others can’t really help him with that so while the teacher is helping out with the maths lessons for the others I will have Danny in the same room, but I will be explaining in a little more detail how to do the sums that we have noticed he has a harder time understanding. “For now, just keep an eye on things and make a note of our awareness of the situation at hand,” I tell Sean. I just wanted to have it as a written record as I will be mentioning this to the board.

We can’t really do anything about the threats because even know we have the supposed plans of serious injury or death. We don’t know if they are genuine because the other care team might have been doing it deliberately to wind us up and put us on edge. I will recommend that we treat them as genuine regardless so that we can try and prevent anything from happening. “Yeah as long as we can take precaution when we need to,” Sean says, and I know I have to leave soon to help with this maths lesson. I tap him on the shoulder as I head out of the room to walk down to the hybrid unit where all the pups and wolves are eagerly waiting for the lesson.

Danny hugged me tightly when he saw me. We have become quite close now and I do believe there is a slight sense of him treating me like I am a parental figure in his life considering his were ripped away from him so young. “Hello little pup, are you okay?” I ask him, I have noticed that I have picked up George’s nickname for Danny as well. “Yep, I’m okay,” he tells me, the most adult like conversation I am probably ever going to have with him. Having said that, I have noticed he is in his head space less and less these days as he was some months ago just before I took this whole thing to the board to look over. It is also taking a long time because I keep giving them evidence to look over when they request it.

“Right then Danny, let’s see how much you can do,” I tell him. I try and be the type of teacher to Danny that encourages what he can do and only give suggestions to the parts where he is struggling to provide him with the understanding he needs to get the answers right by himself. I can’t be sitting next to him helping him through this when it is the exam time. “Okay, I’ll try my best,” he tells me. He is amazingly clever and is not afraid to let that show despite all that he has been through with the abuse here. “I know you will buddy,” I tell him. I honestly have treasured and kept a note of these moments where Danny’s physical age and mental age are the exact same. It will also help get him out of here not that he realises that himself yet.

I’d love to be able to show him how far he has come already since the first day I met him when he was just a shy little hybrid who hated everything about the world and wanted to die constantly but now he seems to be doing better. He still isn’t one hundred percent the healthiest I know he could be mentally, but he is working on it. Everyday is going to be a new challenge for him but as long as he has the support network around him that he has now he could achieve amazing things. Danny works really well on his own until he comes across a problem I knew at this moment he didn’t know how to solve it on his own. It was going to confuse the heck out of him. “Fronz, what do I do for this?” he asks me.

I explain it to him in the way that I know he is going to understand the concept in order for him to be able to solve the problem on his own. I love seeing the smile on his face when he realises that he can do the problem on his own. I know maths is the weakest subject for him, but that is fine. Not everyone is going to be perfect at maths. There are often people who are better at English than they are at maths and Danny is one of those people. George has often created great poems with Danny, and they are so beautifully made. The only downside to that is that Danny isn’t so good at maths than we first thought. “Oh wow Danny, this is amazing,” I tell him, I was allowed to mark what he has done so far and then the teacher can check this later.

“Thanks, I’m trying my best to learn all the new stuff so I can get this diploma,” he tells me. I am always happy to be in the hybrid wing and I could spend all day having conversations with the hybrids and give them the outside world experience that they have been missing. When Danny has those moments where he is like this is the best time to teach him things because he is more likely to remember them now than when he is in the fragile childlike mental state that he has at times of high stress. “Yeah, that’s all you can do. I am very proud of you Danny you have been working very hard to achieve this,” I tell him, and he smiles at me. the next question he has to answer is the same one I just explained to him.

He did the answer all by himself and I saw his tail wagging happily as he answers the question before passing it to me to check the answer. “Oh Danny, you are a natural genius at this now,” I tell him, I quickly marked it because I saw at a brief glance that all the answers are right anyways. He smiles and I saw his tail pick up the happy tempo it was wagging too. The only downside to being free is that they will have to hide their tails anytime they go outside to avoid persecution from others since I know there are a lot of hybrid hate groups out there that would jump at the chance to destroy what they hate the most. Even though I think it is the monsters who created hybrids who should have been persecuted because of what they have done.

George looks behind him to see Danny happily getting along with his work and his tail was wagging a lot. I love and I mean love seeing Danny and the rest of the hybrids happy and enjoying themselves. I am glad that after everything he has been through that he has a love of education despite the fact that he was dumped here on the way to high school on his first year of it. It must have been hard for a young boy to understand let alone accept it as his new reality. I would hate being on the flip side of this whole thing. I would have to have been brought here in the ways that all of the patients here have been brought even the none hybrid ones. Being drugged and brought to a scary place where everything is hell.

Danny was a little exhausted when the lesson was over, but I wasn’t surprised honestly because he has been working incredibly hard today. “Go and relax with George if you want Danny” I tell him. I usually send them to the rec room to spend an hour relaxing before giving them a late lunch. “Uh can I talk to you first?” he asks, he never usually does this. Then again he is more alert and adultlike than he has been in the past. “Sure Danny, in front of the little camera or not?” I ask, in case he wants to tell me more stories from the earlier days like we have kinda done already but never when he has been like this. It was more Jorel talking for him then him talking for himself. He was surprising me in a good way with all of these new developments.

Even the board would be able to see the noticeable difference if I was able to capture this on film of how clearly he is talking, how more adultlike he’s holding himself and how less clingy to the protective people who are around him he is right now. “On camera. It’s something for the board to know,” Danny says, and I rub his shoulder and let George know where I am taking the little buddy. I bet George is super proud if Danny right now. He’s taking huge steps towards his own recovery. “Okay, at anytime if you feel like it is all suddenly too much to talk about and you wish to stop, just let me know,” I tell him. I give them this little talk before I do it no matter how lucid I think they are at the time. They always know with me if they want this to end then I will end it.

Danny ended up talking for half an hour in more of a clearer detail of what he remembers about the abuse he personally went through just before I took over his care and his care team. It was a very hard thing to listen to, but I put my brave face on and listened to every word he had to say and encourage him to keep going at times when he felt like it was too hard. The amount of things that they did to him because they have always hated him disgusts me. This will definitely help him with freedom when I give this video to the board tonight. I feel like this is something that they need to see, in order to protect the lives of the six men I have sworn to protect and look after whilst I attempt to secure their freedom.

“Danny, I am so proud of you. What you have just managed to tell me about the horrors that you have been through will certainly help the board decide to get you the heck out of here,” I tell him, and he smiled at me. I didn’t want to get their hopes up, but from what I have heard from the board this far sounds like they are leaning towards getting the freedom. They just want to build the tightest case they can because they feel like going after the managers of this place and the care teams for the hybrid teams for neglect and abuse. They want this place to go down in flames and no one will remember this place for what it once was. I hug him and we walk back to George who is anxiously waiting for his little love to come back.

I do warn George that I have a feeling that SHE might make an appearance during the day as Danny revealed a lot of personal information and we don’t know how the voice that Danny hears in his head will take to Danny revealing so much information about what happened to himself. He never mentioned her once because I remembered and reminded him that I kept it secret from the board like he requested. We didn’t want to give the board any reason to keep Danny here. Not when I have more moments of doubt of giving him a definite diagnosis now I have taken him out of the nasty environment he was in before. It seems to have been the main contributing factor to the voice that he hears.

I watch and observe George and Danny just cuddling together. The way that Jorel has explained to me the change in them is that it is like they are dating, but they don’t want to give themselves the boyfriend and boyfriend label until they leave here and that would make it official. I think that is a cute idea, that they are waiting for the freedom to really embrace that love that I have seen them display to each other like they are now. I can seem them being a really good power couple one of these days. It is not hard to see even as someone who has not known the boys for long that George and Danny have something going on between them and I want to do my best to make sure they can enjoy this time as much as possible.

I know that I can not give these boys the perfect environment to start their relationship in, there is just no way that we can make this ‘mental hospital’ suitable for that kind of thing to develop unless it is in a sick twisted way. At least the beginnings of their relationship are going to be there regardless when they leave. I give the boys their lunch, being sure to monitor any mood changes they all may have and see if intervention is needed at any point. Danny is starting to show signs of being a little emotional and tired, but as far as I can see the voice is staying away as she should be. I know that he would be a little on the emotional side after all he revealed to me before the little break they had before lunch.

“George, feel free to take Danny back to your room if he gets too tired. He told me a lot when we went to the therapy room like I told you before. If he has anything else he wants to talk about feel free to let me know,” I tell him. I know Danny is right there next to him, but the poor boy was rubbing his eyes after almost every forkful of noodles he ate. I rub Danny’s shoulder and he looked at me with a sleepy smile. He was definitely close to falling asleep into his bowl of noodles. “Yeah, it would probably be best to let Danny have a little nap once he is done with lunch. I’m proud of him with what he has managed to say today,” George says and Danny smiles at the two of us. He’s still very tired though, he’s just smiling through what he can hear us talking about.

Danny sat on George’s lap as soon as he had finished his noodles and the older man rubbed his back comfortingly. Danny was definitely done for at least part of the afternoon. I can do some one on one therapy with the other four boys while the other two go and take a nap. I don’t think that George would pass up the opportunity for an extra bit of sleep if he needed it as well. I gently touch one of Danny’s ears and watch it and his tail flick. “Go to your room for a little bit. I’ll do therapy with you both later. I don’t think little pup can stay awake for much longer,” I tell him, and George smiles. He likes it when I call Danny little pup. It’s his favourite nickname for Danny, he definitely prefers it over Danny boy or Danny bear.

George carries Danny off to their room while I talk to Jorel about who wants to go first for therapy. I am now switching my attention on finding out exactly how much about adult life they were all taught before being brought here in the various ways. I thought it was best to ask the eldest two first, they might know more. There is no point asking the youngest three, I know for a fact that at the age they were brought in that they were too young to know anything beneficial to them leaving here. Matthew might not know much more than Jorel or George which could help me when it comes to teaching the others what they need to know. Jorel didn’t know a lot, but he knows how to do laundry, how to cook a basic meal and how to do the basics of chores and I am guessing George will be the same. I will still ask him regardless.

I ask Matt next and he knew a little bit more even though he was only fourteen when he was brought here. He knew the same as Jorel, but he also knew how to fill up a car with gas and a rough idea on how taxes worked. I asked Jordon anyway in case he knew, but he said that he only knew how to make himself breakfast like toast and cereal. It will definitely be worth teaching them basic life skills when I get the room to be able to do it. Like maybe the board can give me permission to take them out of here to a centre I know that is about a 5 minute walk where they can learn what they need and start learning how to act when they are free from the evil doctors who have forced them to be here for so long. I will definitely be asking the board about this when I have all of the information that I will need for this to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

George was here with me and now he’s not. I had a really bad nightmare and it’s scared me. I have been crying for a few minutes. It is one of the times where I used to get hit by the nasty doctors and Claudia would tease me for being such a baby over my nightmares. This one was horrible though, I dreamt that the mean doctors had come in and saw me cuddled up to George like I normally do during the day. They didn’t like that so they decided that they would kill George right in front of me and made sure that I watched as they did it in one of the most gruesome ways I have ever seen. The old care team often told me of which ways the wanted to murder me if they had the chance to do it, so I know they are capable of such gruesome disgusting things.

I don’t dare move from my spot so that I don’t risk angering the care team even more if they have decided that they want to hurt me. I curl up as tightly as I can, trying to hide the fact that I am still so shaken from the nightmare I just had that I am bawling my eyes out. I use my tail to cover my face while I try and figure out a way to calm myself down without help. I have done so well today, I don’t need to mess this up with a stupid nightmare. I start slowly rocking myself back and forth which is an old method I used to calm myself down before. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I freeze where I am. It could be one of the nasty doctors. I can’t let them see me like this, not the weak pathetic pup I used to be.

“Danny? Are you awake?” Matt asks, after gently knocking on the door and he spoke softly in case I was still a sleep. Maybe it would be a good idea to let Matt know what happened. He is more trust worthy and nicer to me than he used to me. “Yeah,” I tell him, and I was pretty sure that he could tell that something was not right with me. “Can I come in? George went to therapy with Fronz and asked me to check up on you,” Matt says, that’s nice to know that George is okay, and my nightmare didn’t come true. “Yeah,” I tell him, feeling to afraid to say anything other than that. He quietly opens the door and walks in. I don’t look at him, he can see that I am in a little bit of an emotional mess right now.

“Oh Danny, what happened buddy?” he asks me, sitting down on the bed next to me and putting his hand on my back as I burst into another round of sobs. He makes me sit up and then holds me tightly in his arms and he rocks me from side to side. I feel safe with Matt, there is no way the care team or Claudia can get me now. “I h-had a nightmare,” I tell him. I definitely stuttered my way through that. He manages to calm me down, it didn’t take him very long when he started rocking me and rubbing my back. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asks me, and I look down. Does Matt really want to know about the bad dream? I am not sure. “I don’t know, it was really bad,” I tell him. At least I could warn him about how gruesome the dream really was for me.

“I’m here to listen Danny,” Matt tells me. I do feel a little more confident. I decide that it was a good idea to talk to Matt and explain what happened in the nightmare in as much detail as I felt that he could handle. That way he can explain it to the others if I can’t do it myself because even telling Matt upset me a little. It even upset Matt that I had a dream like that. “Aw don’t worry Danny. I am sure Doctor Fronz will make sure that George and everyone else are safe,” Matt tells me and wipes the new tears away from my eyes. I do feel more comfortable knowing that. Maybe when I see George in a little while I will feel completely calmer because I am still freaking out a little bit. “Let’s go see if George is out of therapy yet so he can give you the cuddles you need,” Matt says, and he takes my hand as we walk to where we know George would be when therapy is done.

It turns out he was on his way back and scooped me up into his arms for a tight cuddle when he saw me walking with Matt. “So glad we found you George. Danny’s had a really horrific nightmare involving you,” Matt explains, I then saw doctor Fronz behind him looking very concerned. “What happened?” he asks, I notice George is now holding me like a protective parent would hold their child and I snuggled into the embrace. I definitely feel even safer than I was before. Matt then tells both George and Fronz the nightmare I had in all of its gruesome detail that I told him. They were both shocked and George held me tighter as I tried to stop sobbing again. I was nearly in tears but stopped myself.

“Sorry Danny, I would have been there while you were still sleeping until I remembered that I had the therapy session. At least I can make it better now and make you feel calmer,” George says, and kisses my cheek. I smile at him, I wasn’t angry that he had therapy. I know that it would be better if I was not attached to his hip 24/7 and not as clingy to him as I have been in the past and also recently. It is a bit different when he is holding me because he wants me to be close to him. “I know, but I can’t be with you 24/7. I thought I was going to be able to calm myself down anyways. Then Matt came and helped me,” I tell him. I am always totally honest with them. Today has been weird, I have noticed I am acting almost more adultlike than I have ever done since I was brought in here.

“Okay Danny, you let me know if you get any nastier dreams like that okay? then we can reassure you so that they stop. In the meantime you go and watch TV with George and the others,” Fronz tells me and I nod. I don’t feel like doing much else honestly. Sitting down snuggled up to George while we watch the television and relax. We go into the rec room and Jorel sits next to George and I. I was still in George’s arms and honestly I was happy being there. I didn’t want to leave his side, I still feel pretty shaken up by everything that has gone on today. “Is Dan okay? He looks really pale,” Jorel asks, touching my cheek gently with his finger. I had my head buried into George’s shoulder, but I did look at Jorel when he sat down.

“Had a really nasty dream, he’s been pretty shaken up and upset by it,” George says. I whimpered as I had a brief flashback to the dream. As a result of that I clung onto George tighter and he rubbed my back comfortingly. “Aw bless him. Hopefully this all passes soon, and we can have the bubbly Danny back,” Jorel says. I wanted to be my bubbly self for them because they love it so much and I enjoy it too, but I am still really upset from the nightmare I had. The doctor was keeping an eye on me while I try and calm down. He’s making sure that I can calm down okay without any medical intervention. “Don’t worry Danny, we can take our time today. Just relax,” George tells me. It makes me feel a little bit better.

“George, please look after yourself,” I tell him, speaking very quietly. I think he just about heard me too. I keep my head buried in his shoulder and try and match my own breathing to his calm one to see if that would help me at all. “I will Danny don’t worry. I’ll protect the both of us from whatever danger your dream is trying to tell me about,” George says, it’s nice to know that he has taken me seriously and not immediately dismissing me as I had originally feared that he would do. It is weird how that dream has suddenly come now when I knew that Fronz would never tell anyone about what I told him. At least nobody from the hospital will know about what I have said. “We’ll always protect our little pup,” Jorel says, and I smile at him.

I am finally feeling a little calmer, it’s not much but I know it is better than the panicked state I was in before. I will calm down eventually, but they understand that I have not had a nightmare like that for some time. I finally felt like I was actually recovering really well until that moment. Now I feel like I have managed to undo everything. It’s almost like I am back at square one when it comes to my recovery and I hate it. I seriously hate it because how am I supposed to prove that I am doing better when I can’t even deal with one nightmare. “Danny, whatever is bothering your mind try not to think about it too much. You’ll feel a lot better. You know this does not make you a failure this hasn’t ruined anything,” George whispers.

I guess he could feel my tail anxiously flick while I am deep in thought. “I know, but I thought that because I was doing so well with my progress towards my recovery that this was going to undo all of it, and I would have to start all over again. Like I am not supposed to have these moments of weakness because I have always been beaten for showing this sort of emotion in the past and that is a very hard thing to unlearn,” I tell him, feeling as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders just by revealing that small amount of personal information to Jorel and George. I am sure they knew some of that stuff already, but it was nice for them to hear it from me and confirm what they probably had suspected was up since I woke up.

“Yeah, it’s not something that is easily fixed you know. We know that the abuse you suffered while you were away from us was horrific and we would never wish it upon anyone. It has been either just under or just over a year since we were allowed to have you back and we don’t expect miracles to happen. We just take it one day at a time, focus on all of the positives and forget the negatives,” Jorel says. I have calmed down enough to turn around to face Jorel who then engulfed me in one of the tightest hugs I know he does. Out of the corner of my eye I could see doctor Fronz smiling at us and he sent me a thumbs up. I am now feeling a lot better than I did before and it was good to be in the frame of mind where I could freely talk about what is bothering me and have my physical and mental age match up for once.

Don’t get me wrong, I understand why my brain made those mental headspaces where I’d basically act like a toddler for stress relief and it was amazing. It was just embarrassing that as a twenty-four year old man I have been acting like a 1 – 5 year old most days so far this year. I still can’t remember a lot of the things that happened to me during the last few years that the other guys can, and I personally see that as a blessing now. Less nightmare fuel for me to deal with. I just hope that the rest of the day will go better for me. “Danny, how are you feeling now buddy?” Fronz asks me. He wants us to start disassociating him with his doctor title to see if that would make a difference with our recoveries.

“I’m a lot better but still shaken up,” I tell him. He smiles at me and I stay close to George. George rubs my cheek and I smile at him. He missed that brief moment where I woke up and Jorel did that and I fell asleep. I didn’t know that had happened until afterwards when they told me about how cute I was when I was asleep. The rest of the afternoon was spent with me snuggled up to George as close as I could possibly get while we watched the television. They all understood that I was still afraid of what happened in my nightmare, so no one really questioned it. Fronz was still observing from where he was and promised we could have more takeaway food if we wanted. He showed us some menus and we all gravitated towards the Chinese one.

It was the best food I have ever eaten since I arrived here. Even better than those pizzas, but don’t tell George I said that. We watched some more TV before I asked George to take me to bed a little earlier than the others said they wanted to go. “Yeah, no worries my little pup. You need the rest after that creepy dream and I will stay with you all night I promise,” he says, and we say our goodnights to everyone before heading to our room. Jorel will join us after I have fallen asleep I guess. He likes to talk to the others when I head to bed a little earlier because I need a little more sleep than they do. That is only because I have more restless nights than they seem to have. “Goodnight Danny. Remember I love you my little pup,” he says, and I feel all warm and tingly inside. “Goodnight George. I love you too my wolfy,” I tell him, and he has one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. Then I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another chapter! Hope you enjoyed and see you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

****_TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF ASSAULTS OF BOTH PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL NATURE IN THE FIRST FEW PARAGRAPHS. PLEASE SKIP PAST THOSE PARTS IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT. Also some self-harm is mentioned. This has been your PSA._ ** **

****_Danny p.o.v_ ** **

I can’t remember the last time I felt like this. Like everything was fuzzy and my memories had been taken away from me. Although deep down something is telling me my memories are intact, just not currently available for me. “ _You stupid boy, you got us almost killed again,”_ Claudia says, and I tell her in my head to fuck off. Wherever we are right now haven’t given me my meds yet, otherwise I wouldn’t be hearing her right now. I can feel a tube in my throat, if I do see Dr Fronz today I can’t tell him I can hear her even though she hates it when I do that. I managed to move my fingers a little bit, let whoever I could tell was in the room with me I was there and not some lifeless vegetable they probably think I am.

“Oh Danny, it’s gonna be just fine. I’ll explain what happened when you are more awake,” Dr Fronz tells me. I so wish I could both open my eyes and talk right now, but that seems like something I am going to have to wait to be able to do. I will be able to open my eyes sooner than I will be able to talk I am guessing. “With the level of brain damage he has sustained I don’t think that is a wise decision at this time,” another doctor says to Fronz. It confused me and gave Claudia more taunting fuel.  _“Silly little boy, forgotten when those doctors tortured you and raped you until you almost bled to death? You really are a stupid human with puppy ears,”_ She tells me, and I angrily tell her to fuck off in my head. I guess I don’t have a tail anymore, she would have mentioned it otherwise. Claudia is a lot of things but dumb is not one of them.

“He deserves to know if he is capable of knowing. Who knows at this point how bad the damage has affected him. He is not fully awake at this moment, but he is showing signs of response. I will care for my patient like I have done over the past year,” Fronz says, and I can hear footsteps moving away from the room. I felt a hand on my head on one side, and I moved my head towards the comfort. “Hey Danny, I’ll get that bitch out of your head again okay,” he says, and I was grateful that he assumed that I had heard Claudia already while I can’t talk to him. I had been working on opening my eyes as he moved around the room and I finally opened them for the first time. The light was bright, and it hurt my eyes, but I pushed myself to keep them open.

I looked at Fronz, who looked like he could do with a lot more sleep if I was honest. I tried to convey to him that I was grateful for him giving me the medication which has been so helpful over the last few months. “You’re welcome Danny,” he tells me, it has been a few minutes since I had last heard Claudia, so I knew the medication was working. I couldn’t even tell that she was there anymore which is what I wanted. I often think back to the times where I could think and go about my day normally without her in my head, but I wonder if those memories are my real memories or memories that the guys have told me. Claudia has been a presence in my head for as long as I can remember really probably started a year after I arrived here.

I could start to move around a little bit. I somehow defaulted to looking around for any of the other guys but I would have asked for George if I could talk right now. “Sorry Danny, I can’t let any of the guys come and see you right now. I can’t get clearance for them to come out of Linda Vista. You will have to wait until you get to go home. I can let them send you notes and cards,” Doctor Fronz says, which makes me a little sad but at the same time I understand why. We are all currently mental health patients in a mental health hospital. I am only being admitted to a medical hospital because I was brutally attacked however long ago it was. I will see them soon enough, whenever I get discharged.

A doctor walks in and does a head to toe check on me. She asks me to look left for yes and right for no as they were not sure of what I could do yet. I feel like I understood her pretty well and answered all of her questions. “When do you think recovery time would be for Danny?” Doctor Fronz asks the doctor who smiles. “Based on the circumstances that he has been comatose for three weeks, he has shown an incredible amount of responsiveness and he will be recovering in another hospital when he is discharged I’d say either this time next week or this time the week after which is incredible. I trust as his main care doctor you will make sure that he doesn’t push himself too far too soon. He’d be going to a rehabilitation center anyway in that time span,” she tells him.

“That’s good Danny. She was right though; the attack was three weeks ago. There was that slight doubt that you were ever going to make it and wake up again,” Doctor Fronz says, the doctor had left the room a minute ago after telling me to get some rest and that the tube is coming out in the next day or so now I was showing more signs of being able to breathe on my own and rely on the ventilator less. It did freak me out slightly that I was in a coma for that long, but as I am more awake the memories of that day are sort of there but very fuzzy. There is no doubt in my mind that they could have been as brutal as they were to me resulting in how I am now. I can move my arms and legs which is good, I am not a complete vegetable.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Three weeks later ~ George p.o.v_ ** **

“Oh George not again, what happened to Danny was never your fault,” Jorel says, as he bandages my wrists for the third time this month. “I can’t help it. I should have protected Danny that day. It was my job to protect that little pup and I have gone a fucked that all up,” I tell him, my tail swishing in anger. Jorel holds my hands once he is done and looks into my eyes. “We can’t change the past no matter how hard we try. The doctors would have gotten to him anyway and probably attempted to kill us in the process. Doctor Fronz says he’s doing great right now,” Jorel tells me, and it reinforces the fact that I love my twin brother. He is always the opposite to me, but it works, he manages to calm me down most of the time.

“I know it could have been worse, but I always think that I could have stopped it. You know I would risk my life for Danny. We all would I bet,” I tell him, and he nods. I remember the moment doctor Fronz brought us into a meeting room and told us that Danny was in a critical condition in hospital after the care team that separated us from him decided to attack him in revenge for them being taken off his care. The board have now been given that information and the police investigation is going to make their decision take longer but I didn’t mind as long as Danny and the others are going to be safe while we stay here until then. “We all would and on the flipside I know that Danny would honestly do the same for us if he was given the opportunity,” Jorel tells me.

There is a knock on the door a few minutes after we stopped talking. I just wanted a hug from Jorel and to fully calm down. My anger is slightly getting out of control and I need to reign it in before it cause problems. Jorel shouts for the person on the other side of the door to come in the room. I was overjoyed to see it was Danny and Doctor Fronz on the other side. Danny was in a wheelchair but based on what Jorel told me about his condition then I was expecting this. He needs to learn to walk again because of the brain injury he has and the fact that he has lost his tail. “Hey Danny, welcome back pup,” I tell him, and I scoop him up into my arms and hold him as tightly as I dare without hurting him.

“Hey George,” he tells me, and I was happy to hear his voice again. I look to Doctor Fronz who smiles at us. Jorel ruffles Danny’s hair and I let them have a hug. “Right, you two are in charge of this one while I am not in the room. If he wants to leave the room at least for the next few weeks he will have to use the wheelchair while we reintroduce walking to him but there isn’t much else to do other than make sure he rests,” Doctor Fronz says and we both mock salute him before he leaves to do his other duties. I join Jorel on my bed where he had placed Danny. Danny basically stays on either mine or Jorel’s bed during the night. That’s why we have a double bed now. It is a damn lot more comfortable than the metal hospital beds.

“I am so glad to be back like you have no idea how lonely I was,” Danny says, he has some issues with speaking, but I know with a severe brain injury your body doesn’t go back to normal straight away. We’ll let him take his time trying to talk to us and not mock him for it. “I bet you were Danny, but we are here now, and you aren’t being taken away from us anytime soon,” Jorel tells him, and he smiles at us. Man it feels good to hold him in my arms again. Jorel doesn’t mind me holding Danny close to my chest since we can hug the smaller pup at the same time. He would love the comfort of the two of us anyways, so it didn’t really matter to Danny who was hugging him as long as he felt safe. I hate that he doesn’t feel safe on his own.

He does need some form of independence. Due to the nature of our creation there is every possibility Danny will out live all of us despite only being a few years younger than us. We are all technically science experiments. They were supposed to do more to us, but the lab technicians left after we sorta injured one. They definitely didn’t want to stick around after that. We are freaks of nature who shouldn’t really be alive. “How are you feeling now Danny?” I ask, it had been some time since we had just sat there and cuddled. I want to make sure I can meet all his needs and make up for the failure I had been. “I’m okay, just hungry,” he says, and Jorel and I start laughing. When Danny was healthier he was always hungry.

“Good cause your dinner is ready in the dining room,” Doctor Sean says, and we smile at him. I help Danny into the wheelchair, but he pouted at me. “What’s up with that face Danny?” Jorel asks, and I get an idea of the problem. “Do I have to be in this thing? It kinda scares me,” Danny replies, and I knew what he was hinting at. “Not really, the hospital only wanted to see you in it because that is their policy. As long as one of the guys are fine with carrying you around then it should be fine to leave it for now. You’ll be walking in no time,” Doctor Sean tells, the pup who cheers. I lift Danny up and I knew he missed wagging his tail to express how happy he was. I had no idea they would just straight up remove it like they did and leave the ears alone.

Jordon, Matt and Dylan were so overjoyed to see me walking in with Danny in my arms. They had no idea Danny was back yet as Doctor Fronz wanted to keep it a surprise until dinner time. “Yay Danny’s back,” Jordon says, and I let them hug him tightly. I was supporting him as he stood upright for probably the first time since the attack. I was supporting the majority of his weight though, even if I did feel him try and support himself. “So glad you’re back Danny. We all missed you,” Dylan says, as he gets his hug from the hybrid. Matt had no words to say but hugged Danny tightly before we helped him to his seat at the table. “I like being back. Hospital was lonely when Doctor Fronz wasn’t there,” Danny replies.

From where I was sitting I could see the staples in his head clearer now from the operation he had on his skull to relieve the pressure on his brain to save his life. It was a little upsetting to see, but I knew that his hair will grow back to cover it up in no time. Dinner went really well, we were all talking about how nice it was to have Danny back in the room and how we were desperate for a Disney movie marathon for him when he felt more up to it. I knew tonight he was too tired and after dinner is over I am going to carry him back to our room and just enjoy some time with him as he falls asleep. The guys know the next few weeks will be tough, but we will get through it, we always do as brothers. Danny even looked tired as dinner was ending. “We’ll have a movie night with Danny when he is further into his recovery as he’ll need a lot of rest at the moment,” Jorel tells them.

“I don’t think I’d make it through one movie without falling asleep right now,” Danny says, and he is trying his best to talk longer sentences but he was struggling. It is gonna be hard to explain to the others about the seriousness of Danny’s brain injury, but we are going to do our best. “That’s okay Danny, you only just got here from the hospital today we aren’t going to push you into anything that you are not ready for,” Matt tells Danny. I think Matt would understand this a whole lot more than Dylan or Jordon even though he has been here longer than the two younger males. Matt just seems to have a better understanding of the outside world and is more eager to learn than Dylan and Jordon.

I carry Danny to our room when Danny was done eating. I had finished before him because he did need some help with being able to use his knife and fork at the moment, so I decided to feed him when he asked. “George, will it always be this difficult?” Danny asks me, he had gotten himself comfortable in my arms as we walked to our room. “Not always, you have only been awake from the coma for three weeks. You have suffered a serious injury and it will take time to recover from those. You’ll feel it get easier as time goes by,” I tell him, the last 10 years or so of this hell has made him incredibly stubborn and independent outside of the moments where the headspace will take over. He smiles at me and I kiss the top of his head. I so want him to be my boyfriend, especially after nearly losing him.

He went a little red, but I let him kiss me on the cheek which is what he wanted to do. “I guess so, it just feels weird. I have to learn everything again pretty much,” Danny says, taking his time to form each word properly. “I know Danny, but we will be here every step of the way I promise,” I tell him, and I gently changed him out of the outfit he was in into something more comfortable that he could fall asleep in. He smiles at me again and I look at his hair. I want to make him feel better about himself, but his hair is going to look strange for a while during the time his scar heals. I brush his hair a little bit and give him his panda back which he clearly missed. I made his hair look more presentable and a little cleaner.

“Have a good night’s sleep little pup,” I tell him, and he snuggles into me. He was clearly exhausted, and I was going to keep him calm in case he has nightmares. Doctor Fronz told me that he has no idea at the moment how much of the attack Danny remembers. He did say that the voice in Danny’s head was there not to long after he woke up for the first time. The voice Danny could have easily told him what happened. “Goodnight George, I’m glad to be back,” he tells me and then yawns again. I wrap my arms around him while he held onto his panda tightly. “I’m glad to have you back little pup,” I tell him as he falls asleep in my arms. He is so precious, and I was honestly so freaking happy to have Danny back.

Jorel comes back after half an hour and smiles. “At least he is comfortable now. He’ll recover in no time,” Jorel tells me and I let him join us on the bed if he wants to. “Yeah, Danny took no time to fall asleep after we settled down on the bed. I know Fronz told me that the voice in his head briefly appeared when he first woke up so that might affect his dream, but I hope not for his sake,” I tell him. The last thing I want right now while Danny is recovering is for nightmares to happen on a regular basis. He struggles enough with sleep as it is. Doctor Fronz came up to us yesterday and said when Danny comes back that they want him to rest as much as possible because he has struggled with sleep while he was in hospital.

I get why Danny would have struggled sleeping in the hospital. It’s a new place, and a scary place for someone who has been through as much trauma as Danny has. He’s not alone though, we all don’t trust any of the doctors outside of Doctor Fronz’s team. We have been hurt so many times by now. Danny is scared of being on his own as well, although you won’t hear him openly admitting that to anyone. Doctor Fronz could not have stayed by Danny’s side the entire time he was in hospital because he had other duties to do while Danny was there. “Yeah, and we will be with our little pup every step of the way,” I tell him, I also tell him about the little moment I had with Danny where I kissed him on the top of his head, and he kissed my cheek.

“You two are going to be a power couple one of these days. I couldn’t see it before, but I can see us all being free in this nice house by the sea somewhere and you and Danny running onto the sand acting all couple like,” Jorel tells me. I feel incredibly grateful that I have my twins support on this. That sounds like a dream come true, I’d love this big beach house where we’d all happily live and have partners and even children of our own. “I often sit and wonder what we would be doing if we never arrived here. I think you and that Vanessa girl would be dating by now you were pretty close before all this mess. I love the idea of living a beach house one day though. It seems like paradise,” I tell him.

“It really does, I want to give Danny and everyone that dream one day. We have been robbed of so much you know. It just hits you the realness of the whole thing. Danny’s spend a majority of his teen years in this hell like Matt has and they are still holding onto so much innocence. The rest of us were 16 when we were brought in, so we have a little bit more life experience, but even we have a lot to learn about the world we are hopefully returning too,” Jorel says, and I love this meaningful conversations I have with him. We can be open and honest with each other, something that our parents have instilled in us. Danny just peacefully sleeps as if we are not having a deep conversation right next to him.

Doctor Fronz comes to check on Danny after a while and smiles at us when we told him what we did with Danny while he was gone. “That’s amazing. If you could do more of the standing thing with Danny tomorrow I’d really appreciate it. I bet Danny’s desperate to get back on his feet and by getting him to relearn to stand on his own it would be a big step towards that,” Doctor Fronz says, after I tell him how I got Danny standing when he hugged the rest of the guys. I’d be happy to do that, slowly decrease how much I hold him up until he stands on his own. “Yeah, he hates the wheelchair by the way, we kinda ditched that pretty quickly,” I tell Fronz, who chuckled. It’s safe to say Fronz was sort of expecting this reaction from the Labrador hybrid.

“Fair enough, I was not actually going to force him into using it. The look of disgust and scepticism he gave it when it was introduced to him in the hospital was enough for me to say if he doesn’t want it then that’s fine by me. I trust you guys carrying him around anyways,” he tells us, basically the same thing Doctor Sean told us earlier. They probably had a chat about how we should take Danny’s recovery and what should be encouraged or discouraged when it is appropriate to do so. We just need to take it day by day really and at Danny’s pace more than anyone else’s. No good will come of rushing the poor lad to do anything he is not ready for. Because he started standing today, I might encourage some more tomorrow but if he says no to doing more of it then I will respect his decision and leave it at that.

“Get some rest Doctor, you look like you could do with some,” Jorel says, we had been talking about what was known about the assaults on Danny and it hurt my heart to consider what he has been through. “I am, I just want this to go smoothly you know. Get you all out of this hell hole before those bastards come back and try and hurt any of you again,” he says, and then he leaves saying he’d be back some time tomorrow. We both yawn, it has been a long day for everyone involved and sleep doesn’t seem like a bad idea. We’d hear Danny if he had a nightmare, we aren’t separated in different areas of this ward anymore. He is right beside us like he should have been the whole time we have been here.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_The next day_ ** **

“Hey, are you up for standing some more today Danny?” I ask, we have spend the morning watching cartoons in the living room area. Danny has stayed awake through most and only slept from nine am till ten am. He slept last night from 9 pm till 7 am and he said he felt good after that amount of sleep. “Yeah, I think I could do it,” Danny replies, sounding incredibly excited at the thought of moving along a bit more with his recovery. You could tell he didn’t do a whole lot in the six weeks he was in hospital, granted most of that was spent in a coma. Surely they would have gotten him to attempt standing at least once while he was there to prevent his muscles becoming weaker. Oh well, we can work on getting him back to full strength in no time.

“Don’t worry Danny, I’ll have hold of you for as long as you need me too,” I tell him, and he smiles. I gently pull him into a standing position and let him grip onto my arms tightly as I hold his with a tight enough grip that he won’t fall down should he feel the need to let go. I don’t think he wants to let go just yet; his grip is pretty tight still as we stand in the middle of the room. We’d do a similar thing when we teach Danny how to walk when the time is right. Right now the focus is getting Danny to stand right now. Danny stood for twenty minutes before he said to me he was too tired to stand any longer. That was fine by me and I was happy to lead him back to the couch where he would be comfortable now. “You did really well there Danny, proud of you,” I tell him, and he smiles at me.

“George is right, considering that you have been very unwell for the last six weeks and just stood up perfectly for twenty minutes is impressive,” Jordon says, joining Danny on the couch while Jorel is at his life skills lesson. Doctor Fronz wants us all to have life skill lessons to prepare us for when we leave here as he is adamant at this moment that we are going to leave here. “Yeah, it’s just gonna take some time to get over what happened,” Danny replies, he is getting better at speaking short sentences now and it will take longer for him to talk longer sentences as he heals. “Yeah, little steps Danny. You’ll be back to your healthy self in no time,” Dylan says, and Danny rests his head on the older man’s shoulder.

“Definitely, I already feel slightly better than I did yesterday,” Danny says, confidence growing with every sentence. Today is going to be another relaxing day for him. Doctor Fronz doesn’t want him attending therapy just yet. They want him to focus on recovering physically first and then mentally as it pops up and needs to be solved. “That’s good Danny, it will continue to get better as you get through the next month or more,” I tell him. I sit on the other side of Danny and I let him chose who he cuddles up with. Right now he wants to stay with Dylan and that is fine by me. They are pretty close to each other in the brother way. It is nice to know that Danny has so many people who will have his back because he will do the same for anyone he really cares about.

He is a lot more cautious about who he lets in his circle since all of the betrayal he has gone through. He took at least a month or two to trust Fronz fully based on what the doctor told me while we were waiting for news on his condition one night. We have been asked now to call him Fronz just so we start getting used to calling people by their first names and not their titles as we have done since the day we arrived here. We watch more cartoons in the meantime and Danny yawns every now and then. He is still exhausted today has taken a lot out of him even though the only thing he has done is stand but when you put a lot of energy into healing it takes to recover from such a traumatic event. He will get better in time though, we are all certain of that part.

He fell asleep just as the credits roll on another episode of the cartoon we are watching. “I need the toilet, want to hold your little pup for a while?” Dylan asks, and it took me a moment to realise the youngest had actually fallen asleep with his head resting on top of Dylan’s shoulder. “Sure I’ll take little pup for some cuddles. He’s going to be out for the count so don’t worry about disturbing him,” I tell Dylan, who waits a minute before passing me Danny who stayed asleep as a predicted. Dylan then gets up to dash to the toilet. Danny looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping. I have always said that when Danny sleeps and he does not have a beard it shaves ten years off him. “Danny looks so cute right now,” Jordon says.

“He does, you don’t get to call him that when he is awake because he hates it so much,” I tell him. He moves some of what is left of Danny’s fringe out of his eyes. I am going to make his hair look as decent as possible after lunch. Fronz said we could learn one additional skill of choice and mine was hair dressing. If you look good it said that you often feel better as a result and I definitely want to see if that is true for Danny. The poor little pup always suffers from low self esteem and low self-confidence and I want to be the best friend/unofficial boyfriend I can be to Danny by making him feel better about himself. Pretty much the whole group knows of our intentions to date once freedom arrives. Since no one else fancies Danny in that way it means we have their full support when we do decide to take that step.

Danny wakes up literally minutes before Sean makes the lunch announcement and everyone went running for food. I stand up since I was holding Danny anyway and we make our way to the dinner table. “Are you okay for George cutting your hair afterwards?” Fronz asks Danny who nods almost straight away. “I don’t like how my hair is right now so if George can make it all better then go for it,” Danny tells me. I smile, I am glad he can trust me with something so important as cutting his hair. I already have a plan in mind for how I want his hair to look. The sides will have to be very short for obvious reasons, but I am pretty confident I can keep a quiff in his hair that will make him look good.

An hour later and Danny’s hair is now looking a lot better than it did. Can’t blame the doctor’s though, they were working more on saving Danny’s life than making him look good which is what you should expect from a medical team. If they focused on making Danny’s hair look pretty instead of sorting out the pressure that had built up in his head then he probably would have died, and we would not have our little pup sitting here with us now. We do a little bit more standing practice with Danny as it will help him gain more strength in his legs as he has been bed ridden for six weeks. Danny smiles as he manages to stand up for half an hour this time with the same level of grip on my arms as he had before.

“That’s amazing Danny. I think we can keep this up if we do two daily sessions to begin with and then build it up over time you will be a standing pro in no time. Then we can start teaching you how to walk again,” Fronz says, he was taking notes as he has been asked to by the board so they are aware how serious the injuries really were to begin with and how much time it will take for him to recover along with what the police will have to say on the case when it goes though all of the legal proceedings. We can’t attend court and we are relying on DNA and video evidence as well as statements from the doctors involved while Danny can’t remember himself. He can’t exactly tell the police what he knows as it is what the voice in his head has told him happened.

Later on I hold Danny up and he takes a wobbly step. I scooped him up after that because he asked me too and he was nervous about falling. “Hey, that was good. Maybe it is a little too soon for that but one day soon you’ll be walking around like normal. Right now it is sleepy time I see,” I tell him, chuckling at the fact that Danny was now dozing off in my arms. “Yep, sleepy time,” Danny replies. I carry him into the room and cuddle up to him. He already changed his outfit this morning. “Goodnight little pup,” I tell him and kiss his cheek again and he smiles and kisses my cheek back. “Goodnight wolf,” he says, sleepily and then drifts off into a peaceful sleep. Man I love this little pup with all my heart.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_That is the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and I will see you in the next one._ ** **


	12. Chapter 12

****_One Month later – Danny p.o.v_ ** **

It has been three months now since I was attacked by the old care team. At week 9 I suddenly had all the memories painfully return to me and I was taken to the police station to give my statement on what happened. They already had plenty of evidence of who had done it and what had happened, but my story just confirmed it. They are probably going to get long prison sentences for what they have done to all of us. For some reason I was awake before the two older males in the room. I think I had a bit of a bad dream but can’t remember what happened. I don’t know what the time is, I can’t read the clock on the bedside table. I have only just started learning how to tell the time and for some reason 24 hour clocks confuse the fuck out of me.

I look at George, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I have never really seen him sleep before as he is always awake before I am. Well, this occasion makes the only expectation to that case. It was weird, I did think when I was younger that George never slept until I had developed insomnia myself and not being able to sleep made it harder to do day to day life. George woke up when we saw daylight in the window. I have been snuggling with him since I woke up and I smile at him. “Oh morning Danny, was not expecting to see you awake right now,” George says, definitely surprised that I was awake first. “Yeah, I woke up a few hours ago and couldn’t go back to sleep again,” I tell him, and smile. I was proud of myself for being able to talk complete long sentences without struggling at all.

I am mostly recovered from the brain injury. The only thing I have not done yet is walk unaided but that is going to change today. We have taken it as slow as my body need when it comes to relearning everything I lost. I can walk pretty well while I am holding onto someone, but I have not had the confidence to walk on my own just yet. Today though I want to walk with George until his grip is gone and I can take my first steps unaided. “You can always take a nap later on today if you want one. What’s your plan for today pup?” he asks me, and I smile at my best friend. Jorel is still sleeping next to us and I don’t want to wake him. “I wanna walk by myself today,” I tell him, and he smiles. I knew George would agree to my plan anyways.

“That’s good. I can help with that, we can start of with how we normally do it and then slowly decrease how closely you hold onto me until you aren’t holding onto me anymore and you can walk by yourself,” he tells me. I feel confident that with their support I will definitely be walking on my own by the end of today. I know the guys will look after me and make sure that I don’t push myself too far too soon even if it is three months since I nearly died. I do find it difficult to come to terms with the fact that I nearly died three months ago. “I think Jorel’s feeling ill today, best to leave him in bed,” George says. I look over to the other wolf and he did look like he wasn’t feeling very well. I nod and snuggle into George’s chest.

I also wanted to stay in bed for a little longer even though I was not feeling very ill like Jorel. I am a little tired still and I want to see if I can fall asleep again, and George tells me that it is only 7 am and we don’t have to technically be up yet. I looked briefly to the clock to see he was right, not that I would know much about that being right or wrong. “Maybe we should all have a lazy start to today,” George says, quietly because Jorel turned over in his sleep and we didn’t want to wake him up. I nod at George and go back to snuggling as close to George as I can possibly get. George smiles and rubs my back comfortingly. We are still “boyfriends” and we aren’t calling ourselves that yet, but we act like we do.

I fell back asleep and when I woke up again Jorel was awake this time. He coughed and I pouted in sympathy. It sounds so painful, and he smiled at me when he saw that I was awake and looking at him. “Hey Danny, I’m okay don’t worry about me little pup,” he tells me, and I smile. He didn’t sound too sick, so maybe he is at the start of a cold today and with enough rest and stuff he can kick it. “Hey Jay, I’m not that worried. The cough just sounds super painful,” I tell him, being honest with him. He walks over to me and lays down next to me. I wrap my arms around him carefully like they have been doing with me for the last three months. “It wasn’t that painful honestly. We have all been in more pain then that before,” Jorel tells me.

“It doesn’t help that our immune systems have been affected by all the experiments that have been carried out on us over the years. It will take a few days, but as long as you rest and keep hydrated then you should be fine,” George told him, and it was hard not to forget that fact about our lives. At the end of the day our lives are one huge science experiment to see how long someone can live for with the DNA changes that we have under gone since our births. Jorel smiled at us when we hugged. “Yeah, can’t wait for the day Fronz walks through that door and says we can walk out of here to the beach house of our dreams,” Jorel says, I love that idea and I have always loved that idea. I would love to stand on the beach as the sun sets with George.

“Oh my god, don’t remind me. Maybe the next time we look on the computer we can start looking at beach houses,” George tells me, and then I think about it for a moment. We will definitely not be the only group of young men looking for a beach home. “Isn’t that going to be really expensive though? How would we ever be able to afford something like that?” I ask, I was becoming more aware of questions I should be asking as an adult that I was not aware of before and it was making the others proud of me. “That is a good point Danny, beach houses are expensive. Maybe we can ask Fronz about it later and see what he recommends we can do,” George tells me. Maybe it is something we can work on when we leave here and get a job.

“Yeah, we will have the beach house of our dreams one day I am sure of it,” I tell him. I was so excited at the prospect of owning a beach house with the guys who have saved my life so many times since we have first met. I am sure everyone else is just as excited as I was. “Yeah, I am sure we can get you boys the dream house,” Fronz tells me, which made me jump a little bit. I was not expecting him to be at the door then, but it is ten am now and we should have something to eat. I smile at him once I calmed down and he smiled back. “That would be amazing, how though?” Jorel asks, and I looked to Fronz. I was so interested in what Fronz has to say, he seems to have the solutions to all of our problems. Then again, he is older than we are and probably has a shit ton more life experience than us.

“I am sure that either I or the board can get you the money you need. Part of my job is to make sure that you have somewhere safe to live when you leave here. The board will not let you leave here without a house to live in,” Fronz tells us, making a very good point. They can’t make 6 young men with no experience of the outside world live on the streets when they could easily be persecuted and injured for what they are. People hate hybrids, they really hate us, and I never understood why. I had experienced some abuse verbally as a child, but I had been given a beanie to cover my ears up before it got worse. There was some abuse when I was in the hospital from nurses and doctors mainly, but I ignored it because I was happy to be alive and have my ears still.

I love who I am and nothing about that was going to change because some people didn’t really like me for who I am. “We need to have somewhere to live for sure. It doesn’t have to be our beach house until we have been out of the hospital for a little while,” Jorel says, and I agree with him. That was something that we could be willing to work on if it became too difficult for them to find us a house in the time frame that the board will be given. The investigation with the attack is going really well and they are going to trial in a few weeks’ time for what they have done to me. This will give the board more fuel to push through their own investigation into the care we haven’t be given while we are here.

“Dan told me that he wants to attempt walking on his own today. I think he’s ready for it now,” George tells the other two. I feel ready to walk again, I was so appreciative of all the help that I had been given but I am ready to become independent again in that respect. They have a lot of respect for me which I give them back. I want things to be back to how they used to be before the attack when I could randomly get up and walk to cheer my friends up. Living here is very tough and we all have moments where we feel a bit depressed. The only way I know how to cheer them up is by cuddling them, which is the only thing I can really do. I am really bad at everything else, I am not as clever as George or the others. It takes me a really long time to learn something new.

“That could work, if Danny is ready to learn how to walk again then we will happily teach him how to do this,” Fronz says. I smile at the doctor, I mostly know how to do it. I guess I am just scared of falling over and hurting myself because I don’t know how good I will be walking on my own. I am quite used to walking now while holding onto George’s arms. George rubs my shoulders and I smile at him. “Don’t worry Danny, we will take things at your pace. If you suddenly change your mind then that is fine,” he tells me, and I saw the other two males nod in agreement. They all want me to be happy and comfortable while we go through this. “Don’t be afraid if you fall. We all fall over occasionally, and it is nothing to worry about,” Jorel adds, which makes me feel a little bit better.

I was not completely afraid of falling. I just have memories associated with falling which are not so good. I haven’t told anyone about the bad memories I have, and I don’t want to tell them anytime soon. I have been trying to supress the memories of what has been going on for as long as I can remember. “ _Stupid boy, you will never forget what happened to you. I will make sure of it,”_ Claudia says, and I growl. I fucking hate that woman. “ _Aw did I make the wittle pup upset? Make him look crazy in front of all his friends?”_ she asks, always taunting me. I saw Fronz had left the room, that’s only more taunting fuel. She will keep taunting me until I yell at her and scare everyone off. That is what she wants.

“ _That doctor thinks you are crazy. That is why he left, he is tired of you. Soon the wolves will feel the same way and leave. Then you will only have me, I am the only one who is a true friend,”_ she says, and I could see the worry in George and Jorel’s eyes. This is the only downside of waking up late is I don’t have my medication until I eat food so there is always the chance that Claudia will come and do this to me. “Don’t worry Danny, you can scream at the bitch if you want too,” George tells me, they know about her which is news to her. She didn’t know about that yet, but now she does know I can feel her anger. “ _You weren’t supposed to be telling people about me,”_ She yells, but I kept calm. I am in control, not her.

“He’s doing really well. He is in control of his emotions, which then makes him in control of the situation. I am proud of him,” Jorel says, and I smile. I am going to keep ignoring her until Fronz comes with the medication. “ _He is lying to you my boy. He doesn’t mean anything that he is saying,”_ she says, and I looked at Jorel. I have known Jorel for longer than I have known her, and I know when the wolf is lying to me and he is not lying now. “She was saying that you were lying to me,” I tell Jorel, letting them know a little bit more about her and what she is like. He didn’t look surprised and I could feel Claudia getting angrier. It was kind of what I wanted, I wanted her to feel the anger that I feel every time she comes to talk to me. She never has anything nice to say about me, so why should I have anything nice to say about her?

Fronz walks in with the medication and I smile. “How’s he been?” Fronz asks George and Jorel as I focus on getting the medication that will help me. “He’s been okay, not told her anything and has been calm the entire time,” George says, and I couldn’t wait for the medication to start working to not hear her anymore. She has gone a little quiet because she knows that I will not give her what she wants. She wants me to get angry and lash out at people. I am doing my best not to do that, I feel sorry for George that one time I hit him because she had gotten into my head. I had apologised like 50 times then and I still feel guilty about it. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I know what she is like when she gets what she wants from me,” I tell them.

“That’s good Danny. It shows that you have good self-control which is a skill you will need when you leave here. There will be many people who will act exactly like Claudia does. If you keep up this then you will be the amazing adult, I already know you are,” Fronz says, today is going to be a good day I feel. I am going to walk again on my own and before that I have proved that I can be a functional adult. I feel better about being able to go into the outside world now. We have our breakfast in our room and we go to our favourite room in the whole building so I can get walking. I don’t want to waste any more of the day than I have already. I know I slept too much this morning. When it was 7 am I should have gotten up.

“Has she gone now little pup?” George asks me and I nod. I love it when he calls me little pup, it makes me feel warm inside. “Yeah, she has gone now. I can’t hear her anymore or feel how angry she was at me for telling you what was going on with her. She thinks that everyone is going to leave me eventually and that she is the only true friend I will ever have,” I tell him. Jorel shakes his head, and so does George. They must think that she is incredibly stupid by now. Well, I think that she is incredibly stupid, and I am the only one who really needs to put up with her on a daily basis. “Well, that’s stupid. She doesn’t know how much we love and care about you. Only the person knows how they truly feel,” George says.

It makes me feel sad for a moment. Mother used to tell me that all the time that only you know how you feel. I know she is out there just waiting for me to come home. If only I could remember where she lived. We are now in the living room and I was ready to walk for the first time. Matt has a cold like Jorel, but he is staying in bed because he feels worse. That is fair enough, it is not like me walking for the first time since the attack is anything spectacular. They have all seen me walking before, they have known me for long enough. I guess it will be cool that after 3 months of not being able to walk on my own that I can finally do it again. Then I guess I will be fully recovered from the brain injuries I had been dealing with.

I do some practice where it is just George and I walking around the room together and he had a loose grip on my arms, and I had a loose grip on his. Jorel was all curled up on one couch and Jordon was next to him as we practiced. “Right then Danny. Are you sure that you want to walk by yourself today?” George asks me, and I appreciate that he was double checking that I wanted to do it. I smile at him. “I want to do it George,” I tell him. Jorel coughed again, but then cheered at me when I looked at him. I was a little worried about him still, but I know he will be fine. I slowly start loosening my grip as we walk around. I feel more confident each time we walk until I had let go. I was initially scared, but George stood back and encouraged me forwards.

I took one shaky step on me own then followed it by another and more until I reached him on my own. George lifted me up into his arms and cheered. I was so happy that I was able to walk again on my own. “Yay well done Danny. We knew you could do it little pup,” George tells me and spins around with me holding on. I laugh and for a moment I could finally feel like I was not in the mental hospital anymore and I could feel like I was in the living room of the beach house with the sun setting on the horizon and the beach just meters away. “I’m happy to be walking again George,” I tell him as he puts me down and I walk to Jorel with more confidence than I had walked before. I sat down next to Jorel.

“Well done Danny, don’t get too close to me though. Don’t want you ending up getting sick like Matt and I,” Jorel tells me, then I hug him tightly. I don’t care about things like that. It was not like I was going to get the plague or something. “I don’t care Jorel, I know that if I get sick, I can recover. It’s not like the cold you have is going to kill me or anything,” I tell him, and Dylan walked in. He had therapy while I was walking around on my own. I smiled, he is not going to be happy in a moment when he discovered that I was walking on my own. “You missed Danny walking for the first time on his own,” George tells the older pup.

“Dang it, I really wanted to see you walking again,” Dylan says, I shake my head and get up to walk over to him. I hug him tightly, and he hugs me back. He laughs and then picks me up and carries me back to Jorel. “There you go, you saw me walk again,” I tell him, and he smiles. It was really nothing amazing, I felt so much better today though than I have done in months. I am happy to be with the guys full time still. It did cross my mind that Fronz was going to move me somewhere else to keep me protected because the guys would not be safe while the other doctors are still around. Then I remembered that the doctors are in jail awaiting their trial and sentences. There is no doubt in my mind now that they will be found guilty of what they have done.

“What are you thinking about Danny?” George asks me, I had gone quiet while I was watching the television. I usually talk a little bit with the guys, they like teaching me about different things that happen on TV. This time I wasn’t talking at all. “Not much, just random stuff,” I tell him. He smiled at me and I snuggle up to Jorel like I was doing before Dylan walked in. The wolf is still sick and sounds like he is getting worse. I want him to feel better and there isn’t a lot that we can do to help him with that. He just has to get a lot of rest and eat food and drink water all day. That is all anyone can do with the cold really. “You can talk to us you know Danny. No one is going to be mad at you for saying what is on your mind,” George tells me.

“Yeah I know. I am fine though really,” I tell him, kinda hoping for now at least he would drop the subject. I wasn’t ready to talk about Claudia in front of Jordon and Dylan yet. I don’t trust them as I trust the older two males. I don’t even know if I would be able to trust Matt with this kind of information. I don’t need a reason to stay in here when everyone else gets to leave. George decided to drop the subject and Jorel held me closer to him. I didn’t mean to upset anyone, I just don’t want to talk about the nasty doctors today. Claudia has already been a pain in the ass to me and I don’t want to get angry. “Come here little pup,” George tells me, and I walk over to him and sit down on his lap.

“I’m not angry at you. If you don’t want to talk about it, then we aren’t going to talk about it. I will never ever force you into a conversation where you are not going to be happy,” he tells me, and I settle into his embrace. I swear he is a mind reader and he is just not telling us he is. Or more likely he has been able to learn how to read people’s body language and read that mine was not so good after that conversation. I can’t even wag my tail to show if I am happy anymore. That was one part of the attack I will never accept. They can do whatever they want to me, but to forcibly remove my tail was a step too far in my mind. I feel George massaging my shoulders as I try not to think about the horrors of the most recent attack.

“Yeah, after the amazing things Danny has done recovery wise from his brain injures a lot faster than most doctors expected he deserves a day of laziness,” Fronz says, I always forget he is in the room quietly making notes. The board have so much evidence because of his hard work and dedication to us getting our freedom. Most doctors expected me to only just be learning how to stand on my own now. The brain damage was very bad, and they were expecting the worst because of their experiences. I was a lucky one that I am fully recovered now and that is something I have never taken for granted. “Danny deserves all the lazy days we can throw at him. He has worked so hard to get back to where he is now,” Jordon says, and I smile at the husky. I am not one hundred percent keen on the lazy days, but I will do them every now and then to keep the guys happy. “Jorel, do you need any Tylenol or something?” Fronz asks, the wolf has gone a little paler than he was before, and I walked over to him and snuggled up to him while he was shivering. “Yeah, some Tylenol please. I have a nasty headache at the moment,” he tells us. I was going to shuffle away, because I thought that cuddling him wasn’t helping. He pulled me back as soon as I got far enough. “Your cuddles are helping Dan,” he tells me.

“Okay, I’ll stay if my cuddles are helping,” I tell him. George didn’t mind that I had walked from him to Jorel. We have had so many cuddles and I stay with him every night. He knows I appreciate the cuddles we have that are more private and I can hug the other guys while we are all together. “Good, Danny cuddles are the best cuddles and I need them,” Jorel says, and I smile. Fronz has gone to get the Tylenol for Jorel as well as lunch for everyone else. He said that we could eat in here, to get used to freedom by giving us a choice of where we can eat our meals. He said until we are free, the only place we can’t eat anymore is our bedroom unless we are ill which is fine by us. I like being there only at bedtime anyways, so I don’t have as much sleep issues as I did before he helped me.

Jay might take a nap after lunch, he was closing his eyes a little bit while we waited for Fronz to come back with the medication for him. Then again, the lights in here are really bright because Fronz and the other doctors have been too busy to replace the blubs with ones that we would find in a normal home. After all, that is what the room has been designed for. They want us to have as much experience of a normal life as we can while we are here. That way when we leave, and it has become more of a when case and not an if one we won’t be so lost and confused. Fronz walks in and gives Jorel the medication and water before walking out again for a moment to bring the lunch in. Today we have grilled cheese which is by far my favourite lunch.

“Danny, I am wagging my tail on your behalf,” Dylan tells me, which makes me smile. They would have heard my tail thumping on the couch by now with my excitement at lunch. “Thanks Dylan. I do miss having a tail, but honestly I would rather be alive like I am right now than be dead and have the tail,” I tell him. I was being honest with them. I would rather be alive with no tail like I have been living for the last three months than be in a wooden box six feet underground with my tail still attached. “That is a fair point Danny. We also rather that you are alive than dead,” George says, and Fronz smiles at us. I have learned that it is better to have the positive outlook on life rather than the negative one.

“Yeah, maybe we can get you a new tail one day. That would be possible right?” Jordon says, directing the question to Fronz who has more knowledge on our creation and the science and medicine behind it. “Anything is possible Jordon. If Danny desires a new tail and we can get one in a humane way, then we could do it. The only issue I see is obviously being able to obtain a tail because you all have tails because of the DNA you have been given,” Fronz says, and that was something I had already considered. I will not get a new tail I have already decided. A huge part of me wants to be normal and not having a tail would make me seem more normal. The ears I can comfortably cover up with a beanie, so I had no worries about that.

“I don’t want a new tail. I did love the tail I had don’t get me wrong, but like Fronz said there is no real way to humanely get a tail and I kinda feel more comfortable without it anyway,” I tell them. I love being in the adult headspace like I am supposed to be. I have so many adult conversations now with full comprehension of what everyone is telling me. “Fair point Danny. I can see the pros to not having a tail. We all have the joys of trying to force that down the trousers to hide it when we go out in public which would not be comfortable, and you don’t have to. It also makes sitting on the couch comfier I am sure,” Jorel says. I am glad he didn’t take it as I was rubbing it in his face that I have no tail forever.

I was right, Jorel did fall asleep for one hour after his lunch was over. It was nice for him to rest every once in a while. I let the older wolf lay down on the couch on his own and covered him with the blanket that was behind us and I got and snuggle with George on the other couch again. I enjoy being with all of them like this. If you had asked me before Fronz and the rest of the amazing doctors arrived if I was going to be with the other hybrids, then I was going to tell you that you were crazy. I still can’t believe that I am back with the guys like this. “How do you feel about what you did today Danny?” he asks me, and I smile at him. “I feel really good. I feel productive that I was able to walk again on my own,” I tell him.

“That’s good Danny. We are happy that you feel productive,” George tells me. I was about to go and hug Jordon, but he left to go to the toilet. I was watching the cartoons with more interest than before because I did not want to worry the older males in the room any further. I know that George was keeping an eye on my mental health and so was Fronz. I could see him watching our interactions and then writing notes and watching us again. He said that we were doing amazingly well with our recovery and that the board was happy with the progress which was amazing. I was glad that the board is happy with us. That means they are more willing to let us leave the hospital eventually. I decide to walk over to Dylan and sit next to him for a little while.

When Jordon came back, Matt was following behind him which made me feel happy. He looked ill, but at least he was coming to spend a little bit of time with us. “How are you feeling now Matt?” I ask him, with a smile. I feel like it is my ultimate goal to make all five of the other hybrids happy no matter what. “I feel a little bit better thanks Danny. Still not one hundred percent better, but I am getting there,” he tells me, and he smiled at me. Jordon and Matt cuddled up with each other and George was a little left out, so he went to get some cuddles with Jorel while his twin slept. I hope the older two men feel better with the colds that they have. I hoped that it does not turn into a flu while they are sick.

“Dan’s walking on his own now Matt. He’s a little bit shaky on his feet, but we have not had any falls yet,” George tells the Pomeranian. I still love the fact that Matt is a Pomeranian, it just makes him cute. It works with his very fluffy hair and it was natural for him to hide his ears with the hair. Matt even told me once that he had grown up with blond hair at first and then it got darker as he got older. I would love to see pictures of that one day. When we leave here, he can see his parents again and get some of the family photos to keep and share with us. I wanted to see my own mom and dad again and get my own pictures of my childhood. I think that was the best time of my life so far and I will have many more when I leave.

Dinner time quickly came, and we had watched several movies in the meantime. Jorel woke up after the first one. Fronz had cooked us cottage pie and it was incredible. I was so happy to try sweet potato for the first time and I felt that it was going to be my favourite vegetable. “I take it that you like the sweet potato then Danny?” Fronz says, and he laughs when I nod my head almost too quickly. Jorel didn’t like it too much and had given his to me which made me cheer. “I think he definitely likes the sweet potato Fronz,” Jorel says, I decided to save the rest of what I had been given for last, so I could save the best till last. “It’s so good, it doesn’t make much sense that it is a potato, but it tastes so sweet,” I say, literally the meaning of the food but oh well.

Later on, that evening Jorel was in bed early because he was still not feeling very well. George and I were snuggling in our bed together and he smiled at me. “Good night Danny,” he tells me, and I looked into his eyes. “Goodnight George,” I tell him, then I close my eyes while George covers us both with the blanket. I felt George’s hand in my hair calming me down into a nice and peaceful sleep.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_And that is the end of chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time. Let me know what you think! :D_ ** **


	13. Chapter 13

****_Danny p.o.v – 3 weeks later_ ** **

Fronz wants me to go to the trial of the old care givers with him. He said a member of the board was going to be there and it would be a good opportunity for me to show my face and for them to get a clearer picture of what we are like as people in the outside world. I was also having more and more nightmares around their abuse to me that I could give as part of my testimony against them. I didn’t really sleep much; I am awake earlier than George and Jorel again. Jorel was the next one awake at 7.30 am. “Are you really worried about today?” He asks me, after we said good morning to each other. I nod, trying not to wake George who already has mixed feelings about me essentially confronting my attackers today.

“Yeah, but there is a part of me who sees the bit where I help us all. Fronz said that someone from the board is going to be there and observing me if I show up,” I tell him, hoping that I made sense and he knows what I am talking about. George is still asleep for now; he doesn’t want me to go. He’s worried that Claudia might come show me up or the team will attack me again. “I get that, but it’s not worth our freedom if it makes your recovery worse Danny. Fronz will understand and convey it to the board and rearrange an opportunity for him to see how we can cope in the outside world,” Jorel tells me, we are talking quietly just so we don’t disturb anyone. I do understand his point though; the board aren’t going to make their decision just because I do or don’t turn up to court today or any other day of the trial this week.

“I know, I’ll make sure that I keep you guys updated if it starts becoming a bigger problem with my recovery. I just feel that this would be a good opportunity to get the attention to be on how well Fronz has helped us all since he arrived and how much it has affected us for the better,” I tell him. I was partially telling him a lie. I was already keeping from the all the memories of how many times I have been harmed by the care team from them. They have no idea how serious this all was. There was so many incidents of abuse that they don’t know about. They only know about the one where I was reunited with them for the first time and then the big attack that I was hospitalised for outside of this place.

“Alright Danny, just as long as you keep that promise buddy. We just want to look out for you now that we have you back. We have almost lost you twice and we don’t want a third,” Jorel says, getting up to walk over to me and cuddle up to George and I. The older wolf is still fast asleep, and it seems for now Claudia is ignoring this. “I will Jay, I don’t wanna have a third attempt on my life trust me,” I tell him, and he laughs. I smiled and just enjoyed the fact that I was being cuddled by the two men that I trusted with my life and that I cared about more than anyone on the planet and it was the same for the other hybrids in this unit. I will do anything to make sure that we have the freedom we deserve.

Fronz walks in and gives me the medication I will be relying on to keep me sane through today. The last thing I need if I do go to court today is for  ** **HER**** to show up and make me lose control when I have been praised so highly on my self-control when it comes to Claudia trying to get me to rage and attack everyone. “You don’t have to do this you know Danny,” Fronz says, he wants me to be one hundred percent happy with the decision I make to go to court or not. “I want to do this. That old care team needs to go rot in a cell of their own like they have tried to do to us,” I tell him, with renewed confidence. I was basically held in a cell until Fronz intervened and I was treated like a prisoner. It is only fair that they have the same treatment.

“Okay Danny, if you’re happy with coming with me then that’s fine. You don’t have to give a testimony to the judge if you suddenly don’t want to do this anymore,” Fronz tells me. I get to go to the outside world as well which is only a bonus for me. It is something I am excited about despite knowing that I will not be experiencing very much of it. It will just be to the courthouse and back with maybe a break somewhere for lunch. Fronz hasn’t told me much as he doesn’t want me to stress out too much. “Let’s get you boys some breakfast. I think George will join us when he is more awake,” Fronz says, George was waking up as Fronz was talking to us. George grabs hold of me and mumbles about how he didn’t want me to leave him yet.

I chuckle at look to Fronz. “Okay maybe Danny has to wait too,” he says, and I pout. I am hungry and George’s protectiveness over me was stopping me from enjoying my food. “But I’m hungry,” I say, purposefully being whiny to go along with the joke while George is waking up. He was worried a little because he doesn’t usually wake up last. “We’re okay George. Just having a little chat about things,” I tell him, and Jorel nods. We both knew we probably should have tried to go back to sleep and not worry George. He worries enough about me waking up too early because of a nightmare that I don’t tell him about or don’t share all the details about. “I know it’s just weird to wake up last,” George tells us, and we both laugh.

This place can be very depressing at times so to just have a moment where it doesn’t feel like we live in a mental hospital is nice. I hate the feeling when you think that you are living an ordinary life but then somehow you’re sucked back into the reality that you are a patient in a mental hospital and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. Yes we know the board are actively working on their investigation into the abuse and neglect we have suffered, and this court case has taken up a lot of their time. There are many things they have to do before they make their final decision. That will most likely include health checks and tests where we are put into a scenario where we are outside like we will be if we are free and see how we cope as they know many of us have basically spent their teens in here.

“Danny will do great today. I am sure of it. He will do us all proud without even trying,” George says as we head towards the dining room for breakfast. I look down before shaking my head. At least George is happier about me going to court today. I have made my decision now and I am going to give my testimony and I am going to expose them for the bastards they are no matter what the consequences may be for me. Claudia is not going to like this, but the drugs are keeping her at bay for now. No doubt by the end of this week I am going to be begging Fronz to come in earlier than he normally does to give me the medication to keep Claudia at bay. She will hate the fact that I am telling my side of the story.

She’s always been more of a vigilante type. She wants to have control over my body and make me kill them for ever putting my life in danger. “Yeah, I just hope she stays away for this,” I tell them, if Dylan or Jordon heard this or even Matt there is no context to it, so they’ll not understand. “I’ll make sure that you have your medication so that she’s suppressed don’t worry Danny,” Fronz says. Despite our late start to the morning we are still the first to the table. Soon followed by Matt and Jordon and Dylan sort of stumbled in last. We all at breakfast in a comfortable silence, there was only a break when Jordon cracked a really bad joke. Matt decided to attempt to shove Jordon over, but George caught the chair.

“Jordon, I swear you’ll be the one who tells all the dad jokes until we walk away,” George says, and I look at the older male confused. This is where my lack of knowledge of any social situations comes into play and my memory loss. “Dad jokes are really cringy awful jokes your dad tells you and you laugh to please him,” Jorel whispers, he was one of the ones who saw my confusion. George was the other one, but he’d explain it to me in our room, so I wasn’t going to be embarrassed by my lack of knowledge of the world. “Oh that makes sense. That joke was pretty awful,” I whisper back and Jorel hugs me. I was happy with the fact that I was actually understanding something all the others already knew.

Now it is time to get ready for the court. This was the bit George was not looking forward to. I was just going in a smart button up shirt and pants. I was not going to go full formal. Fronz said the board would probably want to ask me some questions afterwards to see how I am doing with my recovery direct from me and not my amazing doctor. “I don’t like this Danny,” George says, as I intensely focus on the buttons as I am still getting over the brain damage and I have some shakes. “I know, but I don’t think they will let the old team get another chance. They’ll be shacked and chained,” I tell him, Fronz had told me about this because he knew that was something I had been fearful of. This has been something that was in the back of my head every time the conversation about court came up.

“We’ll make sure Danny is kept safe at all times George. He’s an important part in the case against the old care team. We know that the old team will have thoughts about harming Danny in order to silence him, but they are maximum security prisoners so that means they will be in restraints like Danny mentioned,” Fronz says, I think having Fronz tell him that I am going to be fine will calm George down more than just me saying it. He likes to think that I just tell him things to make him feel better at times and I am not actually reassuring him. Fronz manages to say the same thing as me and George will accept that more than he will accept me, and I honestly don’t mind. I know it’s not with any malicious intent that he doesn’t believe me.

He does my hair and I am all ready to go. I was feeling more excited about being able to see the outside world again. On my last outing, I sleep through the way there and back. Well, I was technically unconscious on the way there and dying because it was the attack aftermath. On the way back I was feeling very tired after my brain injury, so I slept until Fronz woke me up when we arrived. “Right then little pup, do us proud,” George says, and I know that is the closest I will get to him supporting me. Not that I am saying I will never have his support; he is just not going to be comfortable until I come home again. It is fair enough considering what we have been through. Every time I see the care team, I am taken away from him.

Fronz smiles at me when we get into the car. I was only excited for the fact that I could see what the world looked like. He was watching the road as he is the one driving, but I felt his eyes on me every time we came to a red traffic light. He was making mental observations which he could give to whoever is there to represent the board when we arrive at the courthouse. “Hey, I should let you just be free to experience the world a little more after the court hearing today. I feel like my job is more worth it seeing your ears perk up as you see things again is amazing,” Fronz tells me. This is the only time I can feel free with my ears revealed. I know I can’t hide them in the court house but I was going to try and hide it when we leave on this mystery that Fronz has planned.

“What if I screw things up?” I ask, speaking very quietly even though as we approached the courthouse it its only the two of us. He squeezes my shoulder. “I don’t think you will screw up Danny. You are just telling them the truth and all you feel comfortable with. I am authorised to speak on your behalf should you become uncomfortable,” Fronz tells me. It is nice to have him by my side, I thought he was going to be off to one side while I take the stand. “That’s good to know. You’ll know when I’m uncomfortable right?” I ask, it was good for me to get all these questions out now. I’d rather get as much knowledge as I can before I go in than be clueless when I go in. I think Fronz is happy for me to be curious and to ask so many questions.

We meet the member of the board who is observing me while I am in court and is part of the prosecution team. “My god Fronz, you’ve done amazing with this young man. He looks a lot better than he does in those evidence videos we found,” he tells my rescuer. He does ask me some yes or no questions about what I feel comfortable with. I had to give my permission for the jury and everyone else to be shown some video evidence that they had found. I didn’t realise that some of the earlier ones not long after I had been taken away were in a room where there was a CCTV camera. Fronz has told me there is no footage of me yelling at Claudia which is good. It is one thing that would undermine everything that they are trying to achieve.

I am just going to say everything I know about the abuse without revealing the existence of Claudia which I can do. She’s only in my head, no one else but Fronz and the wolves know about her. All my attacks have been in self-defence and I could easily prove that in any cross-examination they throw at me. Fronz has been preparing me ever since he was given the court date and the board asked him if he would ask me to join him to get that experience and for them to get an opportunity to see how I am like outside of the hospital walls. They want to have evidence that all 6 of us can lead a normal human life outside of the hospital before they make their decision on whether or not the hospital will be shut down.

We have to sit and wait until we are called, but I was trying to be as calm as possible. I know the old care team is going to have a tough defence and they will try and break me with their questions when they are allowed to cross examine me. I will prove them wrong and will be stronger than them. They will not scare me; I can do this. “You’ll be okay Danny. If anything changes though, just tap me or something. I will be right next to you the entire time I promise,” he tells me, and it makes me feel a little bit better about me being there. It was starting to become more nerve wracking now that I was there, and I was about to be called in with Fronz and everyone else. I miss the safety and security George gives me.

I can’t be choosy about who comes with me though. I am lucky to have been given permission to leave here awake and able to move with relative freedom. I know I am only going from the hospital to court and back and maybe to one other place but that is it really. I am not allowed to go anywhere other than where Fronz tells me I can go. Then the moment of truth comes, and we are called into the court room. I walk nervously behind Fronz and the man who is called Steve who is the man from the board. “Don’t worry Danny, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Steve says, and I smiled at him. it was good to know that Steve would not be mad at me if I became too afraid to speak.it was something I was a little bit scared of.

I sit down in between the two older men on the prosecutions side of the room. Steve was going to be the main one talking when the judge asked until he calls me as his witness. So many people were looking at me because of who I was and the fact that I am different to them. Sure I am not that much different anymore. I only have ears now and not ears and a tail, but my hair could not hide the ears. It is much to short for that. I had to shave it completely after my brain injury and let it grow back at it’s own pace. I could see the old care team on the other side, shackled like Fronz said they would be. I felt safe; they don’t scare me. They will attempt it I am sure they will try and put me off saying anything.

I followed everything that Fronz told me, so that I could be respectful to the judge. Steve was told to give his opening speech and then the main defence was to give theirs. He gave an incredible speech detailing how the care team abused their position of power, bribing those like my uncle who hates hybrids in order for them to place in a home where they will be harmed. He mentioned that it was the abuse of me that was the worst and the attempted murder was their way of attempting to seize back what control they had lost over me when Fronz took over under his instruction. Their abuse started with me when I was just a child, a young teen who knew no different and continued until that last attack.

The defence in comparison was pretty weak, they were saying how I hated the team (truth), but that they were being attacked by me and the others. I was separated because of that pathetic excuse and then I fought them back as my way of punishing them for what they had done and to try and force my way back into the main group of which I was the main problem in. Fronz looked at me, and I stayed calm. Everyone who knows me knows that statement is total bullshit and I am going to prove them all wrong. Fronz even muttered the word bullshit under his breath. I was happy to see Fronz seeing through their lies as I had done all those times before. I was so happy the drugs in my system are working right now.

I would not cope if I had to hear  ** **HER**** voice inside of my head calling me boy and telling me all about the apparent stupid mistake, I am about to make even though it would mean there being no way that they could hurt us ever again. Not that I am ever going to accept Claudia as part of me. I want rid of that women from my head, hence why I had asked for the medication and had agreed to it in the first place. I love being able to talk like I am an adult and not like I am stuck in the headspace of some little kid like I have been for the last 10 years or so. I am going to make sure these mother fuckers burn in hell for what they have done to me. I am not one for swearing, but I have picked it up from George which is not the best thing I have learned.

The next day or two I have been told is about us building up our case and using the evidence that we have to smash the defence. There was no way they viciously cut out my tail in an act of self-defence. That would just be thrown out in the court. They have pictures which prove that my tail was not just chopped off and then surgically removed to save my life later. That is what excuse they will be going for by the sounds of what I have already heard from them. Not that I particularly want to see pictures of myself after the attack. I don’t have to look if it is going to upset me though. They will understand the trauma that is associated with those images. It has taken me a while to recover from the injuries.

Now it was time for Steve to start detailing every attack that has happened to me from the year I was left there by my uncle. He told them of how I was often beaten because I cried about how much I hated being there and I was too young to fully understand what was going on. Before lunch he had managed to detail everything up until Fronz’s intervention with all of the evidence to support it. Then the judge said it was time for lunch. The judge also praised me for how well I was taking all of the strangers around me knowing what happened and how brave I was being for coming out and telling my story because she knew I was going to speak for myself at some point. I had already confirmed and added a few details here and there that were important.

“Come on buddy, let’s get that beanie on your head and go somewhere to eat. We have an hour before we have to be back,” Fronz tells me, as we leave the court room. I knew he was proud of me, he said he didn’t want to be saying it all the time and just assume he is unless he says otherwise. I smiled and let the older man adjust the beanie to make sure it was hiding my ears. He knows that I would tell him if the beanie made my ears to uncomfortable. “Lunch time,” I cheered, and I followed Fronz because I trust him more with directions. I have not been outside for 10 years, so I have no idea where anything is. I know there is a sandwich shop my mom used to take me to on the weekends as our little mother and son thing.

It was one of the few memories of my childhood I am able to cling onto despite how drugged I have been and how much my memories have been fucked around with. Fronz decides to take us to that shop because it is not going to take long and then we can eat our lunch and be back in time for the lunch break to be over. “I bet you haven’t been here in a long time,” he tells me, and I nod. He knows some of my childhood because for some reason one day I told him and begged him to write them down because I was scared to lose these memories of my family that I want to go back to. The day that I came here, I am more than happy to lose that memory. The moments with my mom, dad and cousin however I want to cling onto for as long as possible. “I think the last time I was here was a week before I was taken, I remember coming here often with my mom, but exact dates escape me,” I tell him.

“That’s okay Danny. No one is gonna expect you to remember all of the dates especially after everything that you have been through,” Fronz tells me. Now it’s time to enjoy my lunch before we do some more stuff in court then go home. Well, the place we have called home for the last 10 years despite how much I hate it. It is not a place I want to be calling home for long. I hate every minute that I am there. I am happy that I can remember my favourite order from this place so I can get it as my lunch. One day I can reunite with my mother and we can come back to this place like we used to. “One day Danny, it will be like the good old days,” Fronz tells me when I gave him my order and explained why it was my favourite.

I am slightly dreading going back to court. I know I don’t have to talk if I get too uncomfortable, but I don’t know how much longer I can stand the glares from the old care team or the fact that I am reliving a lot of horrific memories. “I am so proud of you. I know today is going to be uncomfortable and emotionally draining. It will all be worth it in the end,” he tells me. I know that it will be worth it in the end. I want to be one of the reasons why the board says we can leave and go to the home the Fronz has been looking at for us. That was another one of the many jobs that Fronz has on top of caring for us. He has been looking at beach houses and the board have said he has a budget from them to find us suitable accommodation for the possibility of us leaving.

Since Fronz has been so nice to us, he has let us help him with possible house options. We have considered the budget as it has helped us with our high school diploma. It has given us a real world scenario and we have been so careful to not go over budget when we have been looking at options. Fronz has definitely appreciated the fact that we understand that we can’t go crazy with dreams about what we want. It was my first time using a computer too. I was born before they were really a thing and we couldn’t afford one at home before I was taken. Lunch is over too quickly, and I decided to stay as close as I possibly could to Fronz as we walk back to the courthouse. “Don’t worry bud, no one is gonna hurt you,” Fronz whispers.

Fronz mentioned to Steve that I was starting to struggle with being here and I was worried about the court because they want me to try and say something about what I remember about the attack which has brought everyone to this place. “I want George,” I whisper to Fronz, for the first time I admitted that I was craving the safety and security of the older man who I consider to be my love. “I know buddy, you will be with him as soon as I can. I do want to take you to one place before we go back to the hospital,” he tells me. At least he understands what I am going through right now. Steve even rubbed my shoulder. “We are incredibly proud of you Danny. You are getting your kind out there and showing that you are awesome and will not be pushed around by anyone!” Steve tells me.

It gave me the confidence that I need to go through this. Steve is right, the hybrids are finally are showing themselves to the world and I am not going to be pushed around and bullied by anyone. I am going to show the world that we are not to be fucked with anymore. By the end of the day the prosecution has basically given them all of the facts. Tomorrow it’s the defences turn. I have been doing my best as a witness and I have been harshly cross examined but I have kept my cool and I knew the men where proud of me. Now it is time to go to wherever Fronz wants me to go before I can be reunited with the rest of the guys who will be worried about me. I know me leaving will bring back painful memories of when I was separated from them.

I don’t think anyone can sing Fronz’s praises enough. He took me to a field area just outside of LA where there was barely anyone. “Take your shoes and socks off and run around for as long as you want buddy,” he tells me, with a big grin on his face. I don’t hesitate in doing as I was told. It has been so long since I have done this. I remember being 5 and running around fields with Rigo and not having a care in the world. Those were the better days of my life I could tell you that much. I know if Rigo had the chance to come with me that day my uncle basically kidnapped me then I would never have gone to the hell hole I live in now. The grass felt weird at first, a little bit prickly under my bare feet but man I was loving it.

I ran around for about an hour before I got tired and really started missing George. I want them all to have the experience I just had in the grass. “Don’t worry pup, I will get you all out soon. Steve is seriously considering getting you all passes for short trips outside to experience the world more after what he has seen today,” he tells me as we get in the car and drive back to the hospital. He knows I don’t want to go back, but I will be a good hybrid and continue making him proud. At least I know that I am doing a good job. I was also happy that the meds have worked, and I have not heard Claudia all day. I know the next chance she has she will want to strike. I have told so many people what I have been through and she doesn’t like it.

I ran right into George’s arms as soon as I saw him. “Well done baby, I am so proud of you,” he tells me, as we cling onto each other as tightly as we dared. I got a tingly sensation all across my body when he called me baby, it makes our relationship more official in my eyes even though we both said the date we start “dating” is going to be the date we leave this place. We are basically dating each other now and we know how complicated our relationship will seem to someone who doesn’t know us or what we have been through. “He’s done amazingly well, I can see this working in our favour,” Fronz says, and then he shows them the video of me running that he got when I was just lost in the moment.

“I love this, the likelihood of freedom seems to be more real now. I can actually clearly picture us all doing this,” Jorel tells us. I got changed out of the smart clothes into my comfy ones and I was munching on pizza cuddled into George’s side in the living room. “Yeah, Danny’s gonna get us out of here,” Dylan says, and I shake my head. I know that we are all going to secure our freedom one day. The board are nowhere near making their decision yet. They have way too much left of their investigation. “No pressure then huh,” I mumble, and George just started laughing. The others looked at him like he has lost his mind. I don’t think that they heard what I said because I mumbled it and they are on the other couch.

“Dan mumbled no pressure then huh,” George explains, and they all smile. I am loving this stage of my recovery. I thought the stress of the court was going to send me into more childlike moments. So far I am still an adult mind in an adult body, and I was able to lighten the mood a little. I know the court case is worrying them. There is every chance that for whatever reason the jury finds them not guilty which will be a huge blow to our case. The old care team are very cunning and probably have the powers of bribing people into taking their side of the story and not mine. “Let’s relax for a bit, Dan’s got a big day tomorrow and he needs his rest,” Jorel says, and everyone agreed. I was getting pretty tired.

George took me to bed when I asked about an hour later. I have another early start tomorrow and Fronz said he was going to leave the meds that I need in the room on the nightstand so as soon as I wake up I can take them, and Claudia won’t even have the chance to ruin this. I won’t even consider not taking them because the consequences of that outweigh any pros. “I love you little pup,” George tells me as we snuggle under the covers. I feel safe now, no one can hurt me while my wolf is here to protect me. “I love you too wolfy,” I reply. I think Jorel just entered the room as I managed to fall asleep without any problems.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_And that is the end of another chapter! Hope you enjoyed. I apologise for the lateness, it would have gone up last week. That was before I went to the HU concert and met them. I promise I am back on schedule now!_ ** **


End file.
